Um anjo entre vampiros
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: A noite de Halloween de 1981 Valtér Dursley encontrou-se com que tinham abandonado um bebê em sua porta. Quando descobriu que era seu sobrinho fenômeno, sem lhe importar a sorte do pequeno, o abandonou no parque mais o será a vida de Harry Potter vivendo entre vampiros? Poderá este anjo se ganhar um lugar entre os Imortais?
1. Meu anjo

**Título: Um Anjo entre vampiros **

**Autor**: UtenaPuchiko

**Tradutor**: Mazzola Jackson

**Categoria**: Harry Potter, Vampiros

**Personagens**: Armand / Amadeo, Daniel, Harry Potter, Jesse, Lestat, Louis, Marius, Santino

**Resumo**: A noite de Halloween de 1981 Vernon Dursley encontrou-se com que tinham abandonado um bebê em sua porta. Quando descobriu que era seu sobrinho fenômeno, sem lhe importar a sorte do pequeno, o abandonou no parque mais próximo. Essa mesma noite, Louis Pointe du Lac vagava por Little Winning e um pranto de bebê chamou sua atenção. Como será a vida de Harry Potter vivendo entre vampiros? Poderá este anjo se ganhar um lugar entre os Imortais?

Apresento-lhes ao terno chibi-Harry! Louis atuando como mamãe galinha? u.u

*** Crossover com Crônicas Vampíricas***

Informação adicional

**Gênero**: Ciência Ficcional, Drama, Humor, Romance

**Classificação**: NC-17

Advertências: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Gravidez Masculina, Outras

**Capitulo 1: Meu anjo.**

Caminhava emburrado, nem sequer sabia aonde se encontrava. Bom ... na realidade sim, sabia que estava em Londres, mas não sabia exatamente onde. A verdade é que esse grotesco era lugar, todas iguais casas e jardins bem arrumados Asquerosamente e uma tranqüilidade que lhe ofuscava. Vivendo com "Quem" vivia e "Como vivia", A tranqüilidade era pouco comum entre eles.

Não Deveria estar tão zangado depois de tudo. As brigas com seu amante eram muito comuns, mas especialmente hoje, não tinha vontade nem de estar a dois metros de distancia de Lestat. Então se foi o mais longe que pode ... para o bairro de ... Privet Drive, disso ele se lembrava. Bufou com raiva e sentou em um dos bancos desse parque pequeno. Olhou para o céu, era uma noite linda e enluarada. Talvez devesse ir beber um trago e se unir uma Celebração desses estranhos seres eram os magos que ... que já estavam em festa por que o temido Lord Voldemort havia Sido derrotado. Alegrava-se por esse fato, esse homem era muito cansativo e estava matando suas fontes de alimentação.

Suspirou e mexeu em seus cabelos negros. Cruzou os braços e esperou uns instantes até que sua raiva passasse, não era muito comum vê-lo com raiva, mas é que Lestat tinha passado dos limites ... lhe jogar na cara o que aconteceu com Claudia, pois sabia que estava perdendo a discussão, foi um golpe baixo. Voltou a grunhir com mais raiva ainda.

Estava pensando em uma doce vingança contra o loiro quando um choro de bebê o distraiu de seus planos maquiavélicos.

* Momentos antes ...*

Os Dursley se caracterizavam por viver de acordo com as normas da classe social qual pertenciam, nada perturbava sua pequena bolha da correta maneira de viver. Para o resto do enguias bairro eram os melhores quando se Tratava de etiqueta inglesa. Nunca estiveram na boca de ninguém para ser Criticados por alguma falta e também esses não provocam comentários.

Então, quando nessa noite de Dia das Bruxas, Vernon Dursley saiu de sua casa para guarda seu carro na garagem, surpreendeu-se ao ver um pequeno cesto um seus pés. Sua surpresa aumentou quando viu o que estava dentro dele. Era nada menos que seu ... Sobrinho. O filho desses anormais parentes de sua esposa. A única mancha em sua prestigiada e correta família.

Não pensou duas vezes, pegou o cesto e saiu às escondidas da casa. Rogando para que nem Petúnia nem nenhum de seus vizinhos o vissem, chegou até o pequeno parque de Privet Drive. Não sentiu pena nem remorsos ao deixar um bebê de apenas um ano e três meses nesse lugar, ele nem se importou em tentar saber o porquê ele estava ali (tinha ignorado o bilhete que estava dentro do cesto). Só lhe interessava Manter sua paz imperturbável. Sorriu satisfeito quando encontrou um matagal alto que escondia perfeitamente uma cesta e voltou para sua casa. Em seguida se esqueceu do problema, esse menino anormal não era seu problema e não tinha por que ficar cuidando dele, seja o que for que tenha acontecido seus pais com.

* Tempo atual ...*

Piscou aguçando seus sentidos incrementados. O Pranto era de um bebê que pedia atenção. Olhou ao redor, não havia nenhuma casa próximo dali, então o choro não poderia ser de alguma delas, pois este parece vir de dentro do parque. Sem duvidar nem mais um segundo levantou-se do banco e caminhou na direção do som. Chegou bem alto até o matagal e procurou dele no meio. Ali viu um cesto, o choro do bebê vinha dali.

Seu coração se Encolheu quando pode ver o que uma manta azul estava cobrindo. Era um pequeno menino de não mais de dois anos, seu rostinho estava completamente empapado pelas lágrimas e Chupava seu dedo com ímpeto. Tinha fome e sem dúvidas estava sujo, pelo cheiro que saia dele.

- Tão pequeninho ... - Lábios murmurou com um sorriso bobo em seus. Se agachou para pegá-lo nos braços.

E Loius Pointe du Lac soube que estava perdido em nenhum momento que o pequeno fez um biquinho e escondeu seu rostinho no peito forte do moreno, agradecendo sua atenção.

- O que vou fazer com você pequeno?

Com o pequeno bebê nos braços mordeu seu lábio inferior, era óbvio que não podia deixa-lo ali a sua própria sorte. "Não, claro que não". Mas também não podia levá-lo para sua casa, sabendo muito bem que um humano não seria bem recebido entre as enguias, muito menos se era um bebê.

- Mas não posso te deixar sozinho.

Olhou o cesto e remexeu entre as roupas, suspirou quando encontrou o bilhete. O leu com avidez e seus olhos se arregalaram ao era quem comprovar esse bebe que tinha em seus braços.

- Harry Potter ...

Antes de chegar a esse sórdido bairro escutou o que os magos aclamavam aos quatros ventos. Que Harry Potter havia derrotado o Senhor Tenebroso, que agora era chamado de o menino-que-Viveu e que também estava órfão. Mas ... SE O bilhete era dirigido a seus parentes. Por que o menino estava nesse parque? Por acaso ... Não seria isso muito cruel. Ninguém poderia se desfazer de um bebê tão pequeno e abandoná-lo um sua sorte nesse lugar. Eram seus parentes!

Olfateou o bebê que estava começando a dormir em seus braços e um odor pode perceber. Era de um humano comum, um Trouxa ... Mas isso não dizia nada. Fazendo algo que certamente iria se arrepender No futuro, agarrou o cesto e caminhou decidido até Privet Drive número 4.

Um homem muito gordo e recebeu o seu rosto empalideceu quando percebeu o bebê nos braços do moreno.

- Esse moleque não é nada nosso - Vernon grunhiu - Deixe-o onde o encontrou ou entregue-o ao orfanato. Não volte a trazê-lo aqui - e fechou a porta na cara do Vampiro.

A indignação de Luís cresceu junto com sua ira e Tornou a tocar um campanhinha. Uma firme decisão estava em seus pensamentos. O homem gordo voltou a abrir com seu rosto transfigurado pela raiva.

- Eu ficarei com ele - sibilou - Mas antes ... - Conectou seus verdes olhos com os olhos do homem até que o fez entrar em transe - Esquecerás esta reunião e que me conheceu ou um Harry Potter.

Satisfeito com o assentimento do homem robusto, sorriu e caminhou rua acima. Se ia cometer a loucura de ficar com esse bebê teria que comprar muitas coisas.

Entrou em uma farmácia Grande e procurou tudo o que ia precisar.

- Esta mamadeira de Winne-linda Pooh - sorriu sonhador ea atendente que trabalhava ali o olhou Abobada, maravilhoso esse sim era homem.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Loius um olhou sem perder o sorriso.

- Quero que me diga o preciso para cuidar do meu bebê - viu uma garota olhar com desconfiança para o bebê - Sua mãe acaba de deixa-lo comigo e não tenho nada em casa. Então tenho que comprar tudo novo.

Usou um pouco de seu poder vampírico para fazer com que uma atendente o ajudasse muitas sem fazer perguntas.

- Pode deixar que te ajudo.

Então, todas comprou Louis como NECESSÁRIAS coisas (e não tão NECESSÁRIAS) para o pequeno Harry Potter. Essa farmácia era enorme e tinha tudo o que precisava, ele pode até comprar alguma roupinha e brinquedos para o pequeno. A moça era tão amável que se ofereceu até para trocar uma fralda do bebê (algo que o vampiro prestou uma máxima atenção, pois nem fazia idéia de como se fazia isso) e até conseguiu água quente para que pudesse fazer a mamadeira do bebê.

Feliz com todas as coisas novas para seu novo ... "Filho ", Luís viu-se em outra encruzilhada. Como faria para entrar na Mansão com visto ser o bebê sem?

- Merda ...

Dois dias tinham passado ea Ordem de Fênix estava Frenética. Por mais que procurassem em todos os lugares possíveis, não conseguiam descobrir o paradeiro de Harry Potter.

A família Dursley Assegurado havia nenhum bebê que foi encontrado na porta de sua casa. Eels não sabiam nada e também não pareciam se interessar pelo assunto. Desde esse momento se iniciou um Frenética busca pelo menino, mas até agora não havia sinal dele.

- O que faremos Albus?

- Não sei Remus suspirou cansado - - Isto é algo inesperado, não havia rastro dele em lugar nenhum na vizinhança. O que me faz pensar que quem o levou não era um trouxa.

- Será que foi um Comensal da Morte - gemeu Minerva.

- Não ... eles não también se aproximar daquele bairro.

- Então ...? - Perguntou irritado Severo.

- Continuaremos a procurar um ... É a única coisa que podemos fazer.

Em outro lugar

Luís franziu a testa ao sentir algo úmido em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e um sorriso terno formou-se em seus lábios. O pequeno bebê estava sobre sua cara o olhando com esses belos olhos verdes esmeralda, a umidade se um desvio um pequeno fio de baba que estava pendurado em sua boquinha.

- Já acordou? - Sussurrou incorporando na cama que dividia com o pequeno. Seu caixão foi deixado de lado, pois ali não conseguia dormir com Harry. O bebê era muito inquieto para dormir num lugar tão apertado.

- Lete! - Gritou Harry sorridente.

- Ssshhh .. - Silencia em apressou-lo preocupado olhando para a porta. Ele não entedia como nesses dois dias não havia Sido descoberto. Certamente estava recebendo ajuda divina, pois sendo essa casa habitada por mais ou menos dez pessoas, era um milagre que ainda não tivesse Sido descoberto seu pequeno segredo e Travesso. Talvez se devesse ao fato que pensavam que ele ainda estava com raiva de Lestat por causa da briga última e por isso o em paz Deixaram. Quão Estavam enganados ... ele nem se lembrava da briga. Harry tomava todo seu tempo para ficar pensando nesse idiota que não merecia todo o amor que lhe dava - Leite seu Quer? - Sorriu e acariciou os cabelos negros do Bebê - Vou buscar.

Levantou-se espreguiçando seus braços e pernas. Sorriu ternamente ao ver como o pequeno Levava um dedo á boca e engatinhava procurando seu urso de pelúcia.

- Eu volto logo - murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

Andou em silêncio até chegar à cozinha e suspirou aliviado ao ver que estava vazia. Claro, sendo as enguias chupadores de sangue, esse lugar da casa sempre estava vazio. Mas Marius tinha o costume de beber café. Ele dizia que sua Parte Humana Sentia falta do café. Na verdade Louis não entendia, já que Supostamente Marius era um vampiro dos pés a cabeça. "Ele DEVE estar caducando"..

Pôs água para ferver, enquanto tirava uma mamadeira do Bolsinho de sua bata junto com uma latinha de leite em pó. Quando a água FeRvEu o moreno começou a preparar uma mamadeira.

- O que está fazendo?

Ele pulou ao ouvir a voz. Estava tão concentrado que não prestou atenção que alguém se aproximava. Olhos Voltou seu rosto com terror em seus visível, mas ficou aliviado ao ver de quem se Tratava. De todos, era ela a menos que lhe podia jogar na cara se chegasse a descobrir seu segredo.

- Nada Jesse, pergunta por que? - Sorriu.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Será que é por que você tem uma mamadeira suas mãos em? - Disse como se fosse o mais obvio do mundo.

O moreno sorriu inocentemente.

- Pelos Reis, Louis, como você conseguiu o que colocar aqui dentro sem um percebesse gente?

- Eu também gostaria de saber. Ele está aqui há dois dias.

Os Olhos da ruiva se arregalaram, enquanto via o bebê como se ajeitava melhor nos braços e de Louis Chupava sua avidez com mamadeira.

- Ele é lindo - sorriu ternamente - O que pensa fazer com ele ...?

- O que você acha ...? - Olhou nos olhos um.

- Não, Louis - COM negou a cabeça - Você não pode nem sequer pensa nisso. Você já teve essa experiência sem passado e sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Não pode ficar com ele.

- O que aconteceu antes foi meu maior erro - murmurou - Mas não voltará acontecer um. Com Harry será tudo diferente ...

- Mas ...

- Escuta bem o que vou te dizer - suspirou - Primeiramente ... Você sabe que existem magos no mundo, não é?

A garota assentiu franzindo a testa, só então o moreno começou seu relato com. Meia hora mais tarde Jesse precisou sentar para poder digerir tudo o que seu amigo acabava de contar.

- Harry Potter ... Harry Potter ... o-menino-que-Viveu?

- Ele mesmo - sorriu tirando a mamadeira vazia da boca do menino. O moreninho bocejou e se retorceu para Louis que o pusesse no chao, engatinhou até Alcançar seus brinquedos novos.

Jesse agachou até chegar perto de Harry e levantou um pouco sua franja. Ali estava uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Mesmo assim, não pode ficar com ele. Ele ainda é humano ... ou pensa ...?

- Não categórico - disse - Ele vai continuar sendo humano. E, por favor, vê se me entende, estou enamorado deste anjinho e não vou me separar dele.

A garota suspirou, quando Louis cismava com algo, não havia maneira de convence-lo do contrário.

- Então eu vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado.

Incrivelmente, Harry já estava com eles vivendo um mês inteiro entre tantos vampiros sem que eles notassem sua presença. Jesse Louis e dividiam o cuidado do bebê. Louis quando tinha que passar um tempo com os outros ela cuidava do pequeno e também quando Lestat Exigia seus encontros amorosos. Embora evitasse Louis Todos os Meios transar com seu amante, pois sabia que todos pensavam que ele ainda estava esquisito. Não duvidaria que Lestat tentasse descobrir o que estava acontecendo durante o sexo, era que quando sua mente ficava mais débil. Então a lei não permanecia gelo. Ele dava uma desculpa que ainda estava com raiva por causa da última discussão, mas sabia que isso não poderia continuar por muito tempo.

Terminou de dar banho em Harry eo vestiu com seu disfarce de coelhinho. Seu bebê adorava esse pijaminha. Ficou com ele no colo até que ele adormeceu depois Decidiu descer para uma reunião do dia.

Chegou ao Salão e todos Olharam o, suas expressões Sem dúvida que mostravam Estavam cada vez mais intrigados por causa de sua atitude. Reforçou seus escudos mentais e apagou seu sorriso.

- Que bom que chegou - murmurou Lestat.

- Não encontrou com Daniel? Ele foi te buscar - disse Armand.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e deu meia volta para correr até seu quarto, sem importar-se que todos surpresos o olhassem. Mas não pode continuar Daniel o olhava com os braços cruzados ea cara fechada de cima da escada. O semblante de Louis normalmente pálido ficou ainda mais branco.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Marius Erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Acabo de ver algo ... IMPORTANTE dormindo na cama de nosso amigo - comentou o vampiro com corpo de adolescente, terminando de descer as escadas.

- Como? - Lestat com perguntou o semblante fechado.

- É melhor você contar, Louis - disse Jesse.

Todos olhavam Louis e ela alternadamente.

- O que contar? - Perguntou tranquilamente Magharet.

- Tenho um filho ... - Soltou de uma vez, só para ver seus rostos de espanto. Isso ele fez de propósito, é claro, para depois contar sua história.

As reações foram variadas. A incredulidade ao saber que foram enganados por um mês inteiro foi a que mais abundou, mas certamente ninguém estava contente de saber que tinham um inquilino humano ... ou melhor, um mago.

- Você não pode ficar com ele ... e eu não vou mudar de idéia - disse Lestat estreitando os olhos.

- O que você não quer é que ele viva com a gente. E não pode me dizer que não tenho o direito de ficar com ele. Seu tio praticamente o jogou nos meus braços. Harry não tem mais ninguém só a mim.

- Isso não é problema seu, entrega a ele algum mago. Tenho certeza que muitos estariam felizes de Criar o-menino-que-Viveu - comentou Mário.

- Eu tornei o meu problema. E se proíbem-me de ficar com ele nessa casa ... eu vou embora.

- Você seria Capaz ...? - Armand perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim - Diretamente olhou nos olhos de Lestat - Se me obrigam a escolher eu fico com ele. Eu tenho onde viver e com o que Manter-me.

O vampiro conhecido como o Príncipe Travesso olhou zangado. Como ele se atrevia um desafia-lo dessa maneira!? E ameaçava abandoná-lo por causa de um maldito moleque!

- Posso vê-lo? - Santino perguntou se divertindo. A situação era muito engraçada. Não era muito comum ver Louis Lestat desafiar.

- Ele está dormindo agora - grunhiu.

- Não vou fazer nenhum barulho. Por favor ... - Fez um biquinho.

- Está bem, vamos.

- Eu também vou - Armand Marius e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Lestat apertou seus lábios e levantou-se disposto um segui-los. Por muito que estivesse zangado, uma curiosidade o estava matando. Queria ver quem era esse moleque pelo qual seu amorzinho o estava trocando.

Chegaram até o quarto e um pânico instalou-se no coração de Louis ao ver que a porta estava entreaberta. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas tenebrosamente, que ao abri-la de todo, viu a cama vazia. Entrou procurou precipitadamente como um louco ante o olhar de surpresa dos outros vampiros. Definitivamente, Harry não estava e seu "Kero" de pelúcia, que era seu favorito, também não estava.

- Por que você deixou a porta aberta!? - Louis Daniel gritou fuzilando com o olhar.

- Eh ... - Ficou desconfortável ao ver a fúria Naqueles olhos verdes.

- Calma Louis. Vamos procurá-lo todos juntos. Como é o bebê? - Perguntou Armand.

- Ele é moreno de olhos verdes e está vestido de coelho ...

- Coelho ...?

- Sim, ele ...

- Por favor ... - Bufou Jesse - Querem deixar de idiotice? Quantos bebês além de Harry Vivem nessa casa? - O Vampiro da pergunta dono e os demais Tiveram um ruborizarem decência de - zombou Homens -.

- Bom! Vamos de uma vez! - Louis disse a ponto de entrar em colapso nervoso.

Lestat Caminhava irritado procurando o moleque. Ele tinha coisas mais divertidas para fazer em vez de andar a procurar um esse mago. Mas ao sentir o desespero e, principalmente, ao ver o terror nos olhos de seu amante com o que poderia acontecer com o menino o fizeram suas objeções engolir e ir à busca do bebê.

Na verdade duvidava muito que ele estivesse ali, no porão, mas não custava nada procurar nesse lugar. Sua primeira pista foi encontrar um brinquedo de pelúcia amarelo com pequenas asinhas nas costas. Parecia um gatinho e ser como nunca tinha visto isso antes, supôs que não era moleque.

Ficou em pé no centro do lugar e aguçou seu olhar. Um risinho e um pequeno volume num canto mais escuro chamaram sua atenção. Caminhou até ali E o viu. Ali estava Harry Potter. O menino levantou seu olhar e seus olhos se conectaram. Sem desgrudar o olhar dele Lestat agachou para pegá-lo no colo. O mesmo sentimento que teve quando o Louis Carregou Pela primeira vez se apoderou do Príncipe dos Vampiros. Não podia negar, esse moleque tinha algo que te fazia amá-lo a primeira vista.

- Lete! Lete! - Harry gritou se retorcendo nos braços do loiro.

- Não te entendo bebê. Vamos até Louis para que ele POSSA traduzir - sussurrou com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Então, com o menino extraviado eo boneco de pelúcia alado, subiu até chegar ao salão.

Pôs Nem bem os pés no vendaval Um Lugar Moreno arrebatou sua preciosa carga. Piscou confuso, não tinha o visto vir.

- Oh, Harry! Harry! Estava tão assustado! - Murmurou estreitando o pequeno Travesso até quase a asfixia.

Harry começou um grunhir nada contente de estar num abraço tão apertado.

- Louis se controla, o garoto está ficando sem ar - Santino disse rindo.

- Desculpa! É que estava tão preocupado! Jamais volte a fazer uma coisa assim Harry! - Repreendeu.

Mas o sorriso terno e esses olhinhos verdes Inocentes o fizeram esquecer toda sua raiva.

- Papi! Lete Hady!

- Leite seu Quer? Certo, vamos pegar suas coisas no quarto que depois faço sua mamadeira.

Abandonou o salão ignorando olimpicamente os desConcertados habitantes da casa.

- Papi ...?

Continuará ...


	2. Um anjo de todos

**Capitulo 2: O anjo de todos.**

- Papai...? – Lestat murmurou sem acreditar.

- Então ele já o está chamando de papai – Marius sussurrou sentando-se elegantemente em uma poltrona da sala.

- E não é só isso... – Armand disse imitando a ação de seu companheiro – Louis está se comportando como uma mamãe galinha.

Lestat bufou e sentou emburrado perto de Daniel.

- O que pensa em fazer...? – Jesse quis saber.

- Depois do que vi? – grunhiu – Se tento separá-lo do moleque vou ganhar seu ódio por toda a vida. Mas a decisão para que o bebê fique não é só minha... todos vivemos aqui.

- Temos que fazer uma reunião para colocarmos o assunto em votação – Santino propôs.

Dois dias passaram e todos os vampiros que moravam na casa (alguns somente de vez em quando), estavam ali reunidos. A verdade é que os que não conheciam o motivo da reunião estavam intrigados, não era normal que todos fossem chamados. Devia tratar-se de algo importante.

- Bem... acho que querem saber por que reuni todos aqui.

- Se não for muito incômodo – Maeel murmurou.

Lestat suspirou sem poder acreditar que todos estivessem ali. Sem dúvidas, eram uma turma de curiosos. Estavam os que residiam normalmente: Armand, Daniel, Marius e Jesse. Os moradores ocasionais, que apareciam de vez em quando: Santino, Khayman, Maharet, Mekare e Gabrielle. E os que raramente apareciam: Mael e Pandora.

- Bem... – pigarreou. "Essa notícia era ele que deveria dar.". Ele demorou uma hora para contar a todos os fatos que levaram a situação atual, saber se todos estavam de acordo que um bebê vivesse na casa.

Quando terminou seu relato a maioria o olhava incrédulo esperando que ele saltasse e dissesse "Brincadeira!". Embora, vindo de Louis, o fato de adotar um bebê que ele encontrou na rua não parecia tão fora do normal assim.

- Onde ele está? – Gabrielle quis saber.

- Está aqui – a voz amável de Louis chegou até eles. Ele havia decidido vestir Harry com seu traje de ursinho, pois com esse disfarce ele ficava engraçadinho e o vampiro tinha certeza que assim iria conquistar todos seus companheiros – Este é Harry Potter.

Todos os olhares se fixaram no menino. Ele estava lindo com essa roupa toda peluda e marrom e essas orelhinhas em sua cabeça lhe deixavam muito engraçado, mas com essa chupeta na boca ele estava muito fofo.

Mekare levantou-se apressada e pediu a Louis para carregar o bebê. Harry a olhou curioso.

- Pete – disse tirando a chupeta da boca para mostrá-la a mulher. Depois tornou a colocá-la na boca sorrindo atrás do objeto.

- É divino – sorriu – Eu voto para que ele fique.

- Eu também – Maeel disse.

- Eu idem – Pandora concordou.

- Claro que concordam vocês nunca vem aqui – Khayman murmurou com a cara fechada.

- E você aparece muito pouco – Louis sussurrou irritado.

- Mas mesmo assim a decisão é de todos. E se um de nós não está de acordo, ele não pode ficar. – disse desafiante.

- Ah... vamos. Esse bambino é uma doçura. Não seja resmungão Khayman. Você só tem que dar tempo e vai se apaixonar por ele – Santino disse sorridente.

- Ele tem razão – Jesse disse pegando Harry no colo – Você deve interagir com ele um pouco.

Diante do olhar horrorizado do vampiro a ruiva depositou o menino nos braços do outro. Todos disfarçaram o riso ao ver a expressão da cara de Khayman. O moreninho o olhou o olhou também com aquela curiosidade infantil e tirou a chupeta da boca.

- Pete? – perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

- Ele gostou de você – Louis disse sorridente para total desconcerto de Khayman – Se ele te ofereceu sua adorada chupeta é um forte sinal de que ele gostou de você.

- Bem – murmurou entre os dentes com a cara fechada – Por mim pode ficar..

Assim todos os vampiros deram seu consentimento e Harry Potter uniu-se a grande família que formavam os Vampiros Antigos e Recém Nascidos.

- Isso Harry, só mais um pouquinho.

Marius olhou interessado como o vampiro moreno estava a ponto de chorar. O bebê só estava dando um par de passos e não entendia o porquê de tanto alvoroço. Talvez fosse, pelo fato de ser um vampiro, não experimentava os sentimentos de um pai ao ver os primeiros passos de seu bebê. Estava carente desse instinto. Embora, a verdade é que ele sentia algo toda vez que Harry o olhava nos olhos e sorria como só uma criança sabia fazer. Era... indescritível. Sabia que o mesmo sentimento Louis e Lestat experimentavam, e que eram vampiros Antigos como ele.

- Conseguiu meu amor – murmurou estreitando o pequeno nos braços.

Havia passado somente uma semana desde que Harry foi aceito entre eles. Foi ai que Louis percebeu que por um motivo desconhecido, seu bebê ainda não tinha aprendido a andar, apesar de já ter quase dois aninhos. Por isso decidiu ensiná-lo, assim seria mais fácil na hora de transportá-lo. Para Louis não havia problemas em carregá-lo, mas seu pequeno corria o risco de se acidentar se tentasse caminhar por toda a casa.

- Keo?

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior. Kero tinha desaparecido misteriosamente há dois dias e não havia nem rastro dele. Esse era o brinquedo preferido de Harry e o moreno estava pensando seriamente em sair e comprar outro se não o achassem logo.

- Aqui está seu brinquedo – Lestat disse com uma careta de nojo em seu belo rosto – O encontrei lá fora... no barro.

- Keo! – Harry gritou se soltando dos braços protetores de seu papai e caminhou decidido até Lestat.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver os passinhos do moleque. Sentiu seu coração encolher quando viu ele cair. Estava a ponto de se agachar para ajudá-lo, mas a expressão fechada e o pequeno gemido irritado de Harry o detiveram. O menino apoiou as mãos no chão e se impulsionou para se levantar. Conseguiu e tornou a caminhar até chegar onde Lestat estava desta vez sem cair.

- Keo! Meo Keo! – disse estendendo seus bracinhos em direção de seu Keo de pelúcia.

Lestat sorriu e agachou até ficar frente a frente com o bebê. Harry apoiou suas mãozinhas nos joelhos do mais velho já que isso de ficar em pé o cansava muito.

- Kero está sujo agora bebê. Temos que dar banho nele e depois você pode brincar.

- Aga...? Keo aga? – perguntou.

- Sim Harry – Louis disse, pois era o único que entendia o idioma do menino – Kero vai tomar banho na água.

- Hady aga com Kero! – gritou emocionado.

- Quer tomar seu banho? – sorriu – Então vamos.

O moreno levantou o bebê nos braços e juntos partiram para o banheiro, onde estava a banheira do pequeno e... do extraviado Kero.

- Você está sorrindo como um idiota Lestat – Marius comentou.

- Você também – o loiro grunhiu irritado.

- Onde Harry está?

Daniel e Jesse, os encarregados de cuidar de Harry, olharam alarmados a cara irritada de Louis. Havia chagado antes do tempo! Daniel procurou Armand com o olhar para pedir ajuda, mas o vampiro com corpo de adolescente negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Daniel engoliu em seco e olhou para Jesse dessa vez. Ele arregalou os olhos e também negou com a cabeça. O rapaz de olhos violetas abriu a boca, fechou e depois tornou a abri-la.

- On-de-es-tá-meu-bebê? – sibilou remarcando as palavras. Lestat sorriu encantado, ele adorava ver seu amor com raiva, claro... quando essa fúria não estava dirigida a ele.

- Ah... ele... saiu – murmurou.

- Como saiu? – a expressão irritada e a voz gélida dirigida a Daniel indicou que era melhor explicar-se bem ou sofreria pelo instinto maternal de Louis.

- Khayman e Santino o levaram para um passeio no parque aqui perto – Armand disse se apiedando de seu namorado.

- Como!? Por que permitiram tal coisa!?

- Calma Louis. Eles vão cuidar bem dele – Maharet falou.

- Esses idiotas não sabem nada de como cuidar de bebês – grunhiu – Levam seu leite, suas fraldas, ou ao menos seu ursinho? – perguntou a Daniel.

- Eu dei tudo o que eles precisavam. E eles insistiram tanto que não pude negar, por favor, não fique com raiva.

- Certo – murmurou – Mas eu vou buscar meu filho, não confio nesses dois irresponsáveis. Se algo acontecer com meu bebê... – sibilou ameaçador.

- Aonde você vai? – Marius perguntou casualmente entrando no lugar.

- Onde você acha!? Esses idiotas saíram com meu bebê! – Louis rugiu antes de sair da casa.

- O que aconteceu? – Marius perguntou desconcertado.

- Santino e Khayman levaram Harry ao parque – Jesse murmurou.

- Lou dá medo quando se trata de Harry – Armand murmurou.

Os outros concordaram. A tensão do quarto diminuiu consideravelmente quando o vampiro moreno abandonou o lugar.

- Não gostaria de estar na pele desses dois agora – Daniel sussurrou.

*No Parque*

- Será que não faz mal ele comer isso? – Khayman perguntou seriamente ao ver Santino dar algodão doce para o bebê Harry de um ano e meio.

- Tutti bambini estão comendo – deu de ombros.

- Mas as outras crianças são mais velhas que Harry. Lembra que ele ainda é um bebê.

- Harry gosta, não está vendo?

Isso era verdade, Harry (que estava no seu carrinho) comia o doce gulosamente. Era a primeira vez que comia algo assim tão doce. Seu papai nunca lhe dava nada doce que não fosse fruta.

- Mmmmhhh... bom, se ele gosta, não acho que seja problemas – o vampiro murmurou não muito convencido.

Já era de noite, quando enfim Louis deixou Harry aos cuidados de Jesse e Daniel, pois tanto o moreno como Lestat, saíram para caçar. Na verdade eles não sabiam o que Lestat fez para separar Louis de Harry... era um mistério, já que eles pensavam que Point du Lac e o bebê estavam grudados. Depois disso foi fácil convencer a ruiva e o de olhos violetas para que deixassem Harry passear com eles no parque. Santino pensava que o bebezinho precisava sair mais, já que Louis não saía com ele nem para ir à esquina com medo de que algo acontecesse. Estava traumatizado por causa do que houve com Cláudia, evidentemente.

Sendo Harry tão pequeno não podiam levá-lo em todos os brinquedos. Mas Santino estava de bom humor. Ele levava o bebê em todos os brinquedos permitidos, comprava bonecos e mais ou menos explicava tudo para o moreninho. Khayman teve que freá-lo várias vezes para que não desse a Harry tudo o que o menino queria. Eles não queriam que Harry Potter ficasse igual Cláudia.

Os dois o olhavam com um estranho brilho nos olhos, Harry ria e brincava com umas bolinhas de plástico que estavam em uma piscina grande onde havia outras crianças de sua idade. Ele estava muito feliz, o bebê já estava acostumado com todos eles e, todos gostavam muito do menino. Claro, nenhum deles amava Harry tanto como Louis, mas se aproximavam bastante. Vendo ele assim, todo sorrisos e com seus olhos verdes brilhando com a diversão, ninguém podia imaginar como sua vida foi destruída antes que o vampiro moreno o encontrasse. Só de imaginar o que aconteceria com o bebê se tivesse ficado com esse desgraçado tio do qual Louis tinha falado, lhes arrepiava os cabelos.

Depois de brincar bastante nesse lugar eles tiraram o bebê dali para puder visitar outros brinquedos. Santino parecia mais entusiasmado que Harry olhava extasiado como o bebê comia um sorvete de baunilha. Eles, ao ser o que eram, nunca tiveram a possibilidade de aproveitar esses prazeres. Por isso invejavam o rostinho iluminado do moreninho enquanto degustava esse manjar.

- Papai! – no rosto do menino formou-se um belo sorriso enquanto olhava a multidão.

- Quer voltar com seu papai? – Khayman perguntou desiludido. Eles estavam se divertindo tanto!

- Não papai Lou! – esticou seus dedinhos gorduchos.

E o sangue de suas vítimas mais recentes congelou em seus corpos de vampiros ao ver um nada contente Louis Pointe du Lac se aproximando deles rapidamente. Seu rosto ficou horrorizado ao ver o doce que o pequeno tinha nas mãos.

- Papai!

- Oi bebê – Harry sorriu. Tinha sentido tanta saudade! Como se deixou convencer por Lestat para se afastar tanto dele!? E ainda por cima quando voltou para casa lhe contaram que o bebê tinha sido seqüestrado! – O que você tem na mão? – sibilou fuzilando Santino com o olhar.

- Vete!

- Ah... sorvete, isso é porcaria meu amor – afirmou olhando os vampiros zangado. – Dá para o papi para jogar fora?

Harry duvidou. Como algo tão gostoso podia ser porcaria? Mas se papai estava dizendo... Sorriu e lhe entregou o sorvete de baunilha. Depois de jogar a "porcaria" fora carregou o pequeno e dedicou o pior dos olhares para Khayman e Santino.

- Se queriam trazer ele para passear poderiam ter me pedido.

- Claro – Santino bufou – A gente tinha certeza que você ia deixar tutto.

- Na verdade, não ia deixar – resmungou – Pois vocês dois são uns irresponsáveis. Como vocês podem dar um sorvete para um bebê de um ano e meio!? Se os dentes ainda não terminaram de nascer e vocês já querem que ele tenha cárie.

- Não exagera, é a primeira vez que ele come isso. A dieta que você dá a ele já o está aborrecendo. – Khayman disse.

Remexeu-se incômodo ao ver a fúria naqueles belos olhos verdes.

- Isso é o que uma criança de sua idade deve comer – sibilou – E não voltem a fazer algo parecido ou vou proibir vocês de vê-lo – deu meia volta e desapareceu rumo a sua casa. Harry estava todo sujo e suado. Tinha que dar banho nele antes de colocá-lo para dormir. Já era mais de dez e meia da noite e ele ainda estava acordado!

- Que Louis tem? Ele parece... "estranho" – disse Gabrielle, juntou as sobrancelhas a figura nervosa do mencionado vampiro.

- Depois de amanhã Harry faz dois anos. É seu primeiro aniversário junto com a gente e ele quer fazer uma grande festa – Marius murmurou.

- Vô...

Marius crispou seus lábios. Esse Lestat ia pagar muito caro. Desde há um mês que estava ensinando o pequeno Harry a chamá-lo de "avô". Mas ele não era um ancião! Bom... era um dos mais antigos, no entanto isso não significava que ele tinha que ser chamado dessa maneira pelo pequeno.

- O que foi Harry?

- Keo fo ebora – disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Perdeu seu brinquedo outra vez? – Daniel disse chegando perto do pequeno. Agachou e bagunçou o cabelo negro ganhando um sorriso do menino. Harry levantou seus braços e o garoto não duvidou em carregá-lo – Que tal se a gente for procurar ele juntos?

- Sim!

Era o dia do primeiro aniversário do pequeno Harry Potter e Louis vestia emocionado seu bebê. Havia comprado um modelo antigo de roupa (como as que vestia em sua época) e agora o menino parecia um pequeno Lord. Seu cabelo estava desordenado, pois o moreno vampiro tinha lutado de mil maneiras para penteá-lo, mas de nada adiantou. Ele o deixou um pouco mais comprido para cobrir essa horrível cicatriz em forma de raio, se fosse possível, ia prorrogar o máximo possível à explicação de como ele tinha obtido.

- Vamos descer?

- Sim papai!

Chegaram ao salão alegremente adornado com balões de diversas cores, flores e um pequeno bolo para que o pequeno soprasse as velinhas. Só havia comida para o bebê, pois eles não comiam, evidentemente. Alegravam-se de que o menino não perguntava o porquê disso, sabiam que ele achava estranho, mas nunca perguntou por isso.

Todos se aproximaram sorridentes para cumprimentar e Harry, sendo tão carinhoso que derretia, os abraçou e beijou a todos em suas bochechas com muito amor, arrancando mais de um sorriso terno nos rostos pálidos dos convidados.

- Satino! – Harry gritou e corre até o vampiro. Este abriu os braços e o recebeu sorridente.

- Oi bambino!

Louis não conseguiu evitar fechar a cara. Sabia o porquê da alegria de Harry. Isso era por que Santino era cúmplice do bebê. Era quem o incitava a fazer travessuras (igual Lestat), lhe trazia presentes de todas as cidades que visitava e contava umas estórias esquisitíssimas (mais esquisitas que as de seu avô). Louis sabia que Santino fazia isso por que amava o pequeno, mas ele não conseguiu evitar reprovar essa atitude que tudo consentia... e principalmente por que esse carinho que Harry tinha pelo italiano lhe dava...ciúmes.

- Alegra essa cara – Lestat disse olhando-o divertido – Sabe muito bem que Harry gosta de todos igualmente, mas é a você que ele ama.

O moreno voltou-se para encará-lo com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando seus lábios finos. Lestat o agarrou para beijar ternamente os lábios do moreno. O vampiro mais velho aproveitou a oportunidade e rodeou a pequena cintura com seus braços. Suas demonstrações de carinho quase não eram pública desde que Harry tinha chegado. Louis parecia sentir um tipo de pudor quando estavam na frente do bebê. Dizia que isso "não era correto" e Lestat tinha que engolir sua frustração.

Um gritinho alegre interrompeu seus carinhos. Santino estava jogando o pequeno corpo de Harry para o ar e depois o agarrava com suas mãos. Os olhos da "mãe" se arregalaram e Louis se soltou dos braços de seu amante disposto a deter o italiano.

- Deixa ele – Lestat sussurrou sorridente detendo os passos do moreno – Ele não vai deixá-lo cair, não tenha medo.

- Mas...

- Não vê como ele está se divertindo?

- É perigoso – murmurou, no entanto continuou abraçado a Lioncurt sem desgrudar seus olhos do menino.

A festa foi divertida apesar de Harry ser a única criança no meio de tanto adulto. Quando sopraram as duas velinhas Louis quase chora para diversão de todos. Os olhos do aniversariante brilharam ao saber que ele sozinho ia comer todo aquele bolo, já que sabia que os demais não comiam. Mas sua pequena bolha de felicidade se rompeu quando seu papai disse que ele comeria um pedaço por dia até que terminasse.

- Fico feliz que você foi teimoso e nos convenceu para que ele ficasse aqui.

Louis sorriu para o dono do comentário. De todos Armand e Khayman foram os mais resistentes a companhia do pequeno. Mas agora percebia que Armand, que olhava aparentemente indiferente como seu namorado Daniel brincava com Harry, era outro que mimava o pequeno quando ninguém via. Podia notar o brilho de ternura em seus olhos nestes momentos, enquanto presenciava a cena.

- Obrigado Armand.

- Vovó...

- Fala Harry – Maharet disse tranquilamente, enquanto limpava a boquinha do menino. Estavam em um das salas da casa e Harry estava comendo seu iogurte de merenda.

- Que é ito? – perguntou tocando a cicatriz em forma de raio.

A vampira o olhou por uns instantes, analisando as possibilidades. Na verdade estava surpresa com a pergunta. Todos esperavam que Harry demorasse em perceber que tinha essa cicatriz e quisesse saber o porquê dela estar ali. Mas chegou o momento, mais cedo do que esperavam, e não era de se estranhar esse fato. Com seus dois anos e meio Harry Potter era uma criança muito esperta.

- Quando você era um bebezinho teve um... acidente. Sabe o que é um acidente?

- Quado caio e sai sague?

- Mais ou menos. Você tinha só um aninho por isso não lembra de nada.

- Vai sara? – tocou a cicatriz – é feia – resmungou.

- Não, Harry ela vai ficar ai para sempre – sorriu apesar de tudo.

- Mmmhhh... Vovó?

- Sim?

- O que é... "taansa pa que gite de pazer?".

- O-Onde você ouviu isso...? – Louis que estava entrando nesse momento sussurrou.

- Meu pai Let dise oto dia.

- LESTAT DE LIONCURT!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: um anjo em crescimento**_

**Oie**

**Algumas pessoas estão estranhando o fato de eu estar traduzindo essa fic de novo, mas deixa eu te explicar novamente, a tradutora Alluada Malfoy parou de traduzir em 2009 e nunca mais retornou o trabalho, mas como eu li a sua fic original, resolvi pedir a Utena Puchico para traduzir outra vez... sei que não devo falar , mas vou falar a Alluada parou no capitulo seis, mas já lhe advirto que essa fic tem 68 capitulos completos...**

**Então agora quero muitos reviews! Ate breve!**


	3. Um anjo em crescimento

**Capitulo 3: Um anjo em crescimento.**

Era uma noite de chuva, Louis e Lestat estavam dormindo abraçados em sua cama. Desde que Harry passou a dormir em seu próprio quarto (há dois meses) o vampiro antigo teve "autorização" de seu namorado para poder mudar de quarto e partilhar a cama junto com o moreno. Lestat sentia saudades de seu caixão, mas se seu amorzinho gostava de dormir nessa cama, pois bem, só era uma questão de se aconchegar melhor para simular o estreito lugar onde dormiam anteriormente.

Os sentidos de Louis se aguçaram ao sentir uns pequenos passos do lado de fora. Passos que pararam justo na frente da porta de seu quarto e uns pequenos gemido de esforços foram ouvidos. Minutos depois, Harry Potter com seu boneco de pelúcia Kero em uma mão, seu travesseiro com enfeites de ursinhos na outra mãozinha e seu cobertor de "Dragon Ball" em baixo do braço, entrava de carinha fechada no quarto.

- O que aconteceu meu amor? – perguntou num sussurro.

Lestat murmurou algo inteligível e procurou com o braço o corpo de seu amante.

- To com medo dos tovooes – murmurou chegando perto de seu papai para que este o subisse na cama (N/A: com licença... vou derreter uns minutinhos AWWW...).

- Me desculpe amor... eu devia ir te ver quando ouvi os trovões – desculpou-se subindo seu filho até a cama o colocando no meio dele e do loiro.

Lestat estava acordado e olhava de má vontade o responsável de que seu maravilhoso sono fosse interrompido. Sempre era a mesma coisa com Harry, "Por que tanto medo de um simples trovãozinho...?". Um clarão de um raio iluminou todo o quarto seguido pelo estrondo de um trovão. Harry e Lestat deram um pulo e olharam assustado para a janela.

- Parece que a chuva está mesmo forte – Lestat disse procurando sua conhecida compostura, depois de tê-la perdido miseravelmente por causa de um trovãozinho.

Louis afogou uma gargalhada e acomodou Harry melhor em baixo do seu cobertozinho com Kero do seu lado.

- Bem, Harry hoje você fica aqui com a gente. Dorme bem meu anjinho – deu um beijo na cabeleira negra e deitou-se em expectativa.

Harry franziu a testa, olhou seu pai Lestat e depois seu papai Lou. Não demorou muito tempo para tomar uma decisão e abraçou o loiro em busca de proteção. Louis crispou seus lábios e cruzou os braços indignado.

- "Ah... vamos..." – a voz na mente do moreno soava divertida – "Você sabe que Harry me vê como seu pai e a você como sua mãe. É normal que em dias como esse busque refúgio em mim." – consolou mentalmente enquanto acariciava a cabeça de seu filho com uma mão.

-"Não precisa me dizer, já sei disso." – respondeu da mesma forma claramente irritado. Sua cara fechada em uma atitude infantil demonstrava que essas palavras não o consolavam totalmente.

- Te amo Louis – sussurrou sorridente – Amo vocês dois.

O moreno o olhou meio zangado, mas com essas doces palavras estava esquecendo-se de sua indignação. Sorriu apesar de tudo e se aproximou de seu namorado para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Uniram suas bocas num beijo úmido, mas um grunhido vindo do pequeno no meio deles os fez se afastarem.

- Ta me apetano – reclamou emburrado, abraçando Kero com força.

- Desculpa meu amor – disse sorrindo.

- Mmmhhh... – o olhou ainda emburrado – Te manha papai.

- Até amanhã tesouro.

- Pai... xixi.

- O que disse Harry? – Lestat murmurou distraído. Estava muito concentrado lendo um livro para fazer caso de seu filho.

- Pai pipi!

- Vai procurar seu papai Lou. Eu estou muito ocupado tesouro – disse sem sequer olhá-lo.

Harry o olhou chateado e depois correu em busca de alguém que o acompanhasse até ao banheiro. Já não estava agüentando!

- Aman! – gritou ao ver aquele que esperava ser seu salvador.

- O que foi? – murmurou.

- Pipi!

- Pipi? Que isso?

- Pipi! Banero! Hady que faze pipi! – gemeu desesperado.

- E por que você não pede a seu papai para te levar para fazer... isso?

- Não sei onde ele tá – exclamou. Será que ninguém ia ajudá-lo!

- Está bem, vamos lá então – murmurou.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o banheiro mais próximo, mas quando estavam quase chegando, Harry parou bruscamente. O mais velho também parou e agachou sua cabeça para olhar o menino. Potter olhava para o chão e Armand viu seu corpo tremer por causa de alguns soluços. Baixou mais o olhar e viu que as calças o pequeno estavam molhadas.

- Arg, isso é nojento – disse com desdém – Você fez nas calças. Não podia segurar mais um pouco? Já estávamos chegando.

- Aman ruim! – Harry gritou zangado. Como ele se atrevia a chamar sua atenção? Não era sua culpa que ninguém quisesse levá-lo ao banheiro! Não pode mais aguentar sua vergonha e começou a chorar.

Armand o olhou alarmado. Acabava de entender que talvez tenha sido cruel, muito cruel com o pequeno e, principalmente, estava assustado. Louis parecia ter um radar especialmente escabroso, pois sabia quando seu bebê sofria ou chorava. E falando dele...

- O que foi meu amor? – Louis que estava passando por esse corredor nesse preciso momento exclamou assustado.

- Nigem quis leva eu no banero – disse soluçando – E oia! – agachou sua cabeça mostrando suas calças.

- Oh, meu amor – disse abraçando seu pequeno.

Armand se manteve firme diante do olhar fulminante que o vampiro moreno estava lhe dedicando.

- Eu estava levando ele – se defendeu rapidamente – Estávamos chegando quando aconteceu isso.

- Certo – murmurou. Separou-se do corpo tremulo de seu filho e o encarou com um sorriso radiante – Não chore mais meu anjinho. Eu estava te procurando para te dar um banho, pois está fazendo muito calor. Que tal, vamos?

- Vamus – sussurrou um pouco mais calmo soluçando de vez em quando.

- Louis... Você pensou que Harry já pode ir a esse lugar que os humanos chamam de jardim de infância? – Marius perguntou calmamente.

- Ele ainda nem fez cinco anos – murmurou.

- Mas também tem a turma dos de quatro anos – Gabrielle disse – Harry deveria ir. Aqui está sempre rodeado de adultos, ele precisa conviver com crianças de sua idade.

- Gabrielle tem razão – Maharet murmurou.

E pelas caras de Jesse, Daniel e, obviamente Louis, essa idéia não estava agradando nem um pouco.

- Vou pensar – grunhiu – "Por que querem me separar do meu bebê!?".

E o tempo foi passando na Casa onde habitavam os vampiros mais conhecidos de seu mundo. Harry cada dia estava mais esperto e curioso com tudo o que o rodeava. Ainda não tinha feito as perguntas mais óbvias, mas a maioria pressentia que não demoraria muito em fazê-las.

O pequeno estava perto de fazer quatro aninhos de vida e agora se encontrava brincando de colorir junto com seu pai Let em seu livrinho com lápis de cor. Era, ultimamente, a atividade preferida de Harry, e Lestat descobriu que pintar era muito divertido. Então Lestat pintava em seu livro e Harry no dele. De vez em quando discutiam, pois queriam usar o meso lápis ao mesmo tempo. Tudo era observado por Jesse e Daniel que se divertiam com cena.

- Se a chuva continuar hoje você não vai vir dormir com a gente Harry.

- Por que não?

- Por que você já é grandinho – resmungou – Além do mais, você interrompe minhas sessões amorosas com meu amorzinho. Dois dias de abstinência é muito pra mim.

- Que é abtinecia?

- Nada importante Harry – Jesse se apressou em falar, mandando um olhar significante para o loiro.

- Enfim... o caso é que hoje você fica em seu quarto, baixinho. Já está crescidinho para ter medo de um trovãozinho.

- Você tamém tem medo. Eu vi você pular comigo onti...

- Isso é mentira – bufou indignado – O que acontece é que você não quer admitir que é um medroso. E tem medo até do escuro. Eu sei que você pede para Louis deixar a luz acesa durante a noite. Isso é o cúmulo – zombou.

Harry fechou a cara e olhou o vampiro com raiva.

- PAPAIIII! – gritou com força – O pai Let ta me echeno!

E antes que pudessem dizer "AI", Lestat justamente disse, "AI" pois imediatamente Louis estava ao seu lado puxando sua orelha. Sinceramente, Lestat perguntava como seu amor fazia para acudir tão rapidamente ao chamado do menino. Quando ele o chamava, seu amorzinho demorava exatamente cinco segundos a mais que quando respondia a um chamado de Harry. Coisa que, sendo Louis sua criação, não deveria acontecer.

- O que você está fazendo com meu bebê? – sibilou.

- Ele falo que sou medoso poque não gosto de toovooes – murmurou rancoroso.

- É medroso meu amor e se diz trovões – corrigiu sorridente, depois olhou irritado para seu amante – E por que você falou isso? É normal para uma criança dessa idade se assustar com essas coisas.

- Só estava tentando dizer que ele não pode voltar a dormir com a gente esta noite. Faz dois dias que não brincamos de papai e mamãe e eu já estou com saudades – disse sorrindo com luxúria.

Os olhos de Louis se arregalaram.

- Não fale disso na frente de Harry! – exclamou lhe dando um cascudo.

- AI! Gritou esfregando a zona machucada – Mas se ele não sabe o que é "rapidinha" – reclamou – Não é mesmo Harry?

- Ah...

- Não pergunte pra ele! – disse escandalizado – Harry... – olhou para seu filho – Seu jantar está pronto, vai que seu tio Armand vai te ajudar a comer.

- Meu Armand? – Daniel perguntou assombrado.

- Sim ele que se ofereceu – deu de ombros.

- Isso eu tenho que ver – Daniel murmurou – Vamos Harry.

De mãos dadas, os dois saíram da salinha onde Harry brincava de colorir todos os dias.

- Que seja essa a última vez que você fala "dessas coisas" perto de Harry. Entendeu? – Louis repreendeu.

- Aww... eu só estava brincando com ele – adulou abraçando o amante pela cintura – Você sabe que esse moleque faz o que quer com a gente.

-Isso espero – murmurou juntando seus lábios com os lábios de seu amor.

- O que você acha de uma "rapidinha" enquanto nosso filho janta?

Loius bufou rodando os olhos.

- Tio Daniel... o que é " uma rapidinha?"

- Eh... não sei bebê. Por que a gente não pergunta para seu tio Armand? – sorriu malicioso.

- Tá bom...

Quando chegaram à sala de jantar, Daniel olhou embelezado como seu Armand cortava em pequenos pedacinhos a carne do pequeno para que ele comesse melhor. Também se ocupou em cortar as verduras, de lhe dar o suco e limpar a boquinha quando esta sujava. Era uma cena tão terna que lhe dava um pouco de tristeza o fato de não poder ter um filho próprio. Claro, ele poderia conseguir um, mas para começar, crianças como esse anjinho não estavam dando sopa por ai e, para terminar, duvidava muito que Armand permitisse.

- Tio Armand... Que é "uma rapidinha"?

O vampiro se engasgou com a própria saliva e olhou alucinado para seu amante. Daniel sorriu e deu de ombros. Formou com os lábios a palavra "Lestat" e em seguida o mais velho entendeu.

- Na verdade não sei – disse impassível – Você tem que perguntar para a pessoa que te disse isso.

- Mmmhhh... – murmurou. Harry era inteligente e sabia que essa palavra significava algo que ele, por ser novinho não deveria saber. Isto se confirmava mais ao ser seu pai Let que tinha falado. Faz pouco tempo que ninguém quis lhe contar o que significava "matubação". Seu papai Lou xingou seu pai Let por ter dito aquela palavra na frente dele.

- Harry, vem aqui tesouro. Quero falar com você um minutinho.

Seu papai estava muito sério, então, depois de despedir-se de seu companheiro de brincadeiras (Daniel), correu para pegar a mão que Louis lhe estendia. Caminharam até chegar ao seu quarto onde seu pai o esperava com o tio Khay.

- Sente-se meu amor.

Harry sentou-se na pequena cadeirinha com um olhar desconfiado, era estranho para ele que todos estivessem tão sérios e que o levassem para seu quarto para falar em particular. Que ele saiba não havia feito nada de errado, a não ser que seu papai descobriu que Santino tinha lhe presenteado uma barra de chocolate em sua última visita, guloseima que estava proibido de comer.

- Que foi?

- Harry, sei que você sabe o que é uma escola, pois já te falamos dela, não é verdade? – Lestat começou.

- Sim, ali as crianças vão para apeende.

- Isso mesmo, e como você já fez quatro aninhos está na idade de ir ao pré-escolar, onde vai aprender mais coisas, entendeu? – Louis quis saber.

- Sim, papai.

- Queremos te perguntar se você quer ir a escola para poder brincar com crianças de sua idade e aprender outras coisas que a gente não pode te ensinar – Khayman falou.

Harry os olhou surpreso, se aceitava essa seria a primeira vez que ia sair da casa sem a companhia de algum deles e por mais de duas horas. Não sabia o que dizer, por um lado o emocionava a idéia de poder conhecer outras crianças e pode brincar com eles. Certo, ali ele se divertia e todos brincavam com ele com várias brincadeiras diferentes, mas nunca seria igual com alguém de sua idade. Com crianças que pensavam como ele e desfrutavam plenamente das brincadeiras. Mas por outro lado, isso significaria se separar de seus papais e ele nunca tinha feito isso antes.

- Se você não quiser não é necessário que vá – Louis disse ao ver o silêncio do menino.

Lestat e Khayman o olharam severamente, eles estavam ali para evitar que o moreno convencesse Harry que não era bom se separar dele. Eram conscientes que Louis não queria que Harry se afastasse dele, mas o pequeno precisava disso e Louis também. Estavam muito unidos e o vampiro "mãe" não parecia se lembrar que o menino era humano e, principalmente, uma criança que necessitava se relacionar com os de sua espécie.

- É longe? – perguntou afinal.

- Não – Khayman disse se agachando a altura do menino – Estive averiguando algumas boas escolas e encontrei uma perto daqui, olha – lhe mostrou uns folhetos onde se mostrava a fachada da escola – Ali estudam meninos e meninas e você vai ficar lá das 8 da manhã até ao meio dia. Têm várias atividades, você vai se divertir muito.

- Mmmhhh – conectou seus olhos verdes com os de Pointe du Lac – O que você acha papai?

Louis fez uma careta, suspirou ao ver os olhares que os demais vampiros lhe mandavam e sorriu ao pequeno.

- O que você decidir está bom para mim meu amor. Se quiser ir vá se não quiser ir tudo bem.

- Eu quelo ir. – disse sorridente.

- Perfeito, vem vamos continuar brincando. – tio Khayman disse levando o pequeno para fora do quarto.

- É o melhor para ele, petit – Lestat murmurou abraçando seu amante.

- Eu sei – sorriu de lado – Só que eu vou custar a me acostumar a ficar separado dele por quatro horas. Principalmente, se acontecer alguma coisa não vou poder acudir em sua ajuda.

- Mas eu sim, não se preocupe.

Suspirou e se deixou abraçar pelo outro homem. "Isso é o melhor", disse a si mesmo para se convencer. Esse foi um dos erros que cometeu com a pequena Cláudia, estar em cima dela o tempo todo atendendo cada um de seus caprichos sem deixar que ela enfrentasse as realidades da vida, tirando dela sua infância ao levá-la a viver uma vida adulta com os vampiros

- Temos que conversar.

Os surpreendeu ver Santino com essa cara tão séria. Ele entrou na casa depois de meses sem vê-lo, era estranho, principalmente por que ele parecia bastante alterado e sua atitude apressada colocou os outros em alerta.

- Daniel pode levar Harry?

O moreno de olhos violetas assentiu e carregou o menino para outra sala. Ali Harry não poderia ouvir nada, mas Daniele com seus sentidos aguçados escutaria tudo o que se passava.

- O que aconteceu? – Lestat perguntou seriamente.

-Acabo de estar com o Conselho – disse gravemente – Não sei como, nem quando, mas eles descobriram que Harry mora com a gente.

- Mas... como? Quem foi? – Louis exclamou irritado.

- Não foi nenhum de nós Louis. Eles sempre estão monitorando nossas atividades, por que somos os Antigos e por que "Sua alteza real" vive nesta casa – Marius disse calmamente.

- Então o que você quer nos contar? – Armand perguntou.

- O Conselho diz que estamos desobedecendo a uma norma muito importante ao ter um humano entre nós. Também sabem que Harry não é um humano qualquer, mas sim um mago... e mais, quando me disseram o que sabiam, o chamaram de "O-menino-que-viveu".

- Não estamos fazendo nada de errado – Louis rebateu se levantando da poltrona onde se encontrava, para começar a andar nervosamente – Harry é meu filho e não vou deixá-lo por causa desses estúpidos que dizem que estamos desobedecendo a uma regra. Somos os Antigos!

- Por isso querem uma votação se aprovam ou não que ele viva entre nós. Querem que os visitemos – fez uma careta – Mas não se preocupe, pois o Príncipe Lestat é quem dá a última palavra.

O mencionado deu um pulo em seu lugar.

- Mas eles vão me acusar de favoritismo... – murmurou.

- Pois você vai me favorecer se não quiser que te abandone – grunhiu para seu amante – Diga a eles que iremos o quanto antes, quanto mais rápido resolvermos esse problema melhor.

- Vou dizer-lhes que estaremos lá amanhã mesmo. E Lou...

- O que?

Alguns dos presentes se remexeram incômodos em seus lugares diante do tom gelado do vampiro mais humano de todos eles. Quando se tratava de seu bebê, o terno Louis Pointe du Lac dava medo.

- Eles querem ver Harry. Desejam conhecê-lo.

Os vampiros se preparam para o pior.

- Uau... – o pequeno murmurou ao ver o avião em que iam subir para viajar até os Estados Unidos.

Depois de gritar ao quatro ventos que esses "seres inferiores" não tinham que exigir conhecer seu bebê, no final conseguiram convencê-lo de que levar Harry Potter nessa viajem poderia ser o melhor. Que se o levassem estavam seguros que o menino ia ganhar o coração de todos os vampiros, igual tinha feito com eles.

Agora Lestat, Louis, Santino e Armand iam acompanhá-los a reunião do Conselho. As pessoas no aeroporto os olhavam abobados. Lestat sorria malicioso da mesma forma que Santino. Armand parecia aborrecido, mas sua expressão não era nada comparada com a do vampiro moreno de olhos verde. Sua cara de poucos amigos dava medo, se bem que as pessoas ao redor o achavam muito atraente não, muito atraente com esse rosto sério e os lábios crispados.

Embora o fato de Louis estar carregando um emocionado Harry, que olhava tudo com esses olhos verdes brilhantes, lhe davam um ar muito bonito. Harry estando sempre tão super protegido, essa era a primeira vez que saía longe de sua casa e, principalmente por tanto tempo.

Sendo atendidos por uma sexy aeromoça, embarcaram para viajar para terras desconhecidas para o menor do grupo. Louis mentiria se dissesse que não estava nervoso nem preocupado. Se os do Conselho chegassem a decretar que deveria se separar do menino, Louis sabia que sua vida terminaria. Amava Lestat, mas Harry tinha se convertido em sua vida e se trair os seus significaria permanecer com o menino, ele faria...

- "Ninguém vai nos separar dele..." – a voz de Lestat chegou até sua mente ao ver sua atitude temerosa e como abraçava com mais força do que a necessária o corpinho adormecido do menino de quatro anos.

- "Se isso acontecer eu morrerei.".

Estados Unidos. -

Chegaram à esplendorosa Mansão que tinham nesse lugar, a qual não visitavam desde que Akasha pereceu. Harry entrou emocionado e inspecionou tudo com sua curiosidade infantil característica. Os empregados desse lugar o olhavam curiosos, sabiam do pequeno, mas não imaginavam que fosse tão bonito e que tivesse essa aparência de anjo.

- Vão se preparar, a reunião com o Conselho será dentro de três horas – Lestat disse seriamente, adotando sua posição de líder diante de seus companheiros.

Mas rápido do que Louis quis, a hora de apresentar Harry tinha chegado e o moreno estava mais nervoso que uma mulher no dia de seu casamento. Os vampiros ficaram assombrados pelo fato dele mostrar tantas emoções humanas apesar de todo o tempo que ele tinha de convertido.

Quando chegaram ao lugar da reunião Marius, Khayman, Maharet e Mekare já os esperavam. Eles eram parte inativa do Conselho, mas por serem Antigos, eles tinham direito a opinião. Isto deveria deixar Louis mais relaxado, mas ainda assim o vampiro agarrou com todas as forças a mãozinha de seu bebê e cruzaram as portas. Em seguida todos os presentes pousaram os olhos neles, mais especificamente na pequena figura que olhava curioso tudo o que o rodeava.

Harry sorriu a todos os presentes e levantou uma mão para acenar cumprimentando todos.

- Oi.

Essa simples ação de seu filho serviu para tranquilizá-lo um pouco e Louis conseguiu até sorrir. Os vampiros que o conheciam imitaram seu gesto e sorriso. Os que não o conheciam ficaram visivelmente confusos com isso. Alguns murmuraram um cumprimento e outros agitaram sua mão para saudar o pequeno.

Lestat presidiu a reunião sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa. Normalmente Louis sentava ao seu lado, mas neste caso, sendo que o motivo dessa reunião estava sentado em suas pernas, ele devia sentar-se mais afastado de todos, mas... nem por isso deixava de prestar atenção em tudo.

- Papai... to com fome – Harry murmurou, um sonoro ruído vindo de seu estômago acompanhou suas palavras.

- Agora mesmo meu amor – o moreno levantou seu olhar mostrando toda sua apreensão vendo que todos os presentes estavam prestando a máxima atenção. A voz do menino não tinha passado despercebida para ninguém.

Inspirando fundo se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e olhou aos reunidos ali com decisão.

- Amo este pequeno e seja o que for decidido nesta reunião... NÃO vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Desde que o vi naquele pequeno cesto naquele parque, onde seu tio o abandonou me propus a cuidar dele sem convertê-lo. Estou disposto a enfrentar um julgamento ou ser repudiado por escolher a Harry em vez dos da minha raça. No entanto, eu rogo que o aceitem, ele não seria capaz de nos delatar, e muito menos nos caçar quando tenha consciência do que somos.

- Você já se enganou uma vez ao pegar uma criança sob seu cuidado. Pointe – disse um dos membros do Conselho.

- Espero me redimir disso com Harry – foi sua simples resposta.

- Não considera convertê-lo no futuro?

- Não, ele vai ficar como está. Só se ele chegar a pedir, se for sua vontade, será um de nós.

- Os magos pedirão nosso pescoço se chegarmos a convertê-lo. Lembrem-se que esta não é qualquer criança, é o famoso "menino-que-viveu".

Todos os olhares se dirigiram a testa do menino onde estava a cicatriz em forma de raio. Louis sentiu que esses olhares incomodavam seu filho e os fuzilou com o olhar. Eles ficaram surpresos com a superproteção que o vampiro demonstrava com esse ato.

- Ele é um mago muito poderoso... se chegar a ser convertido poderia nos servir e muito.

- Não vão usar Harry como um objeto – Santino murmurou – Louis já deixou claro que será decisão do bambino se converter ou não.

- Isso se deixarmos que ele fique com vocês.

- Ele ficará com a gente. Só viemos aqui para que vocês o conheçam e não para que decidam seu futuro – a voz tranquila de Lestat de Lioncurt sobressaltou a todos.

- Não vão nos deixar opinar sobre isso?

- Não. Harry é nosso filho e viverá com a gente para o resto de sua vida. Não há nada que possam fazer contra isso. Agora se nos desculpam... o pequeno está com fome.

Deixando todos os membros do Conselho com a palavra na boca , Lestat se levantou, caminhou até seu amante e o guiou até a saída.

Essa noite Louis teve que levar seu pequeno para comer hambúrguer. Isso saía completamente da boa alimentação do pequeno, mas seu bebê tinha fome e ele não queria fazê-lo esperar para que comesse verduras saudáveis com carne magra assada e suco de frutas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: um anjo entre humanos**_


	4. Um anjo entre humanos

**Capitulo 4: Um anjo entre humanos.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Tenho ido ao tal colégio de humanos: "Gravitation". Precisam-se muitas coisas que não temos.

-Como que?

-Para começar, precisamos fazer-lhe um documento no que Harry figure com nosso sobrenome, também precisamos saber que tipo de sangue tem e se esta vacinado.

-Ele tem todas suas vacinas. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de que lhes deem, Lestat.

-Então há que lhe fazer um documento. Sabes muito bem que para este mundo ele não existe, porque dantes esteve no mágico.

O sorriso de Louis tornou-se terna.

-Harry Pointe du Lac. –sussurrou com olhos brilhantes.

-Mais bem pensava. –tossiu. –Em que possa ser Harry de Lioncurt.

Estremeceu ao ver a mirada fulminante de seu namorado.

-Meu filho não vai ter seu sobrenome. Harry é meu! –disse possessivo. –E será um Pointe du Lac.

-Mas eu sou quem o vai levar e trazer do colégio. É de manhã e eu sou o único entre nós ao que a luz solar não faz dano se me exponho demasiado tempo. Teoricamente, para as professoras desse lugar, eu serei seu pai.

-Isso não é justo…- murmurou.

-Lestat tem razão, Louis. -falou calmamente Marius. –Conheço a alguém que poderá nos fazer os documentos do menino sem muitas perguntas. Tê-los-ão nesta semana, depois poderás inscrevê-lo.

Louis grunhiu enfurnado e desviou a vista para a janela. O sol, o maldito sol voltava a impedir-lhe fazer algo que desejava com todas suas forças. Faz bastante que vinha pensando na possibilidade de fazer a Harry legalmente seu filho, mas sabia as possíveis consequências disso. Uma delas era justamente essa, não poder conviver com as atividades diurnas de seu filho, quando assistisse a diferentes eventos que meninos de sua idade compartilhariam. Lestat, ao ter estado em contato com o sangue de sua antiga Rainha, dantes de que fosse exterminada, se podia expor ao sol sem problemas. Era o único entre eles, por isso tinham decidido que seria ele quem levasse e trouxesse a Harry do colégio.

-Não te ponhas assim, mon amour. -sussurrou Lestat. –É só um sobrenome. Harry seguirá chamando-te papai e amando-te como um apesar disto.

-Sei… mas é tão difícil não poder sacar pelas manhãs para que jogue, passear com ele em alguma praia… tantas coisas que o sol me impede fazer junto a ele. E, justamente, esta, uma das mais importantes para um menino, no primeiro dia de escola, me vou a perder.

-É em momentos como este quando odeias no que te converti, verdade?

O silêncio que surgiu depois dessa pergunta fez que Lestat suspirasse sonoramente. Pensava que com a chegada de Harry a suas vidas o estado melancólico, triste e culpado de seu petit amour tinha desaparecido, mas ali estava de novo, essa careta de abatimento estava surcando o precioso rosto do homem que amava.

-Se não me tivesses convertido, faz três anos, não tivesse conhecido a Harry. E isso é algo do que não me arrependo.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, Louis retirou-se da Biblioteca da casa, ante atenta-a olhada de Marius e Lestat.

-Que é eto papi?

-Este será teu uniforme do colégio, meu anjinho.

Os olhos verdes do menino se fixaram na roupa. Era branco com detalhes em azul marinho. Simulava um uniforme de marinheiro (N / A: como os do Japão), O lenço, o chapeuzinho, como meias e como eram bordas da calça azul marinho. Completava o uniforme um par de sapatinhos brilhantes negros e uma mochila em forma de Kero. Uma coisa que papai Lou teve que revirar todas as lojas da cidade, pois Harry queria ter seu amado Kero perto, mas não podia levar o brinquedo para a escola.

-Falta muito para que comece, papi?

-Só em uma semana, Harry. Estás pronto para assistir, petit chateau?

-Sim! –gritou assentindo ferventemente. –Papi Let dico que me ia levar a me sacar sangue, papi… eu não quero. Por que tenho que fazer isso?

-Porque é importante saber que tipo de sangue é. Por se chegas a ter um acidente e precisam pôr mais sangue em seu corpinho.

-Oh…- murmurou carrancudo. –E você que tipo de sangue é, papi? Eu nunca tenho visto que saia sangue de teu corpo.

Louis engoliu audivelmente pensando em como responder a essa pergunta.

-Eu também não sei… e nunca o viste porque papi nunca tem acidentes.

-Tens razão, papi Lou. Vais acompanhar-me a que me saquem sangue? Dá-me medo… Marius diz que temos que ir a um Ho-pi-tal. –soletrou inseguro. –Eu nunca tenho ido a um de etos lugares e quero que me acompanhes.

Acompanhou o pedido com uma mirada de cachorrinho perdido e tomando mão direita de Louis. O moreno suspirou audivelmente olhando com um sorriso terno a seu filhinho.

-Eu não posso te acompanhar, tesouro. Mas papai Let vai estar contigo.

-Por que não podes me acompanhar?

Porque o turno é às seis da manhã, a essas horas o sol já esta bem alto.

-Porque teu papi tem coisas importantes que fazer, Harry. –disse Mekare entrando à habitação do pequeno. –Não te basta apenas que Lestat te acompanhe?

-Sempre que saímos de dia só meu outro papi me acompanha. –disse Harry com carranca franzida. –Mas está bem. –sorriu abertamente. –Se tens coisas que fazer irei com meu papi Let.

-Bem anjinho, agora vai brincar.

Ambos vampiros viram sair, como alma que leva o diabo, ao pequeno menino. Mekare sorriu condescendente ao ver o sorriso triste nos lábios do vampiro mais jovem.

-Não penses nas dificuldades de tua condição, Louis. Só pensa em que esse garoto te ama e que te deve a excelente vida que lhe estas dando.

Os olhos de Louis brilhavam enquanto vestia roupa por roupa o pequeno corpinho de seu filho adotivo. Harry James de Lioncurt era um anjo esmagador vestido de marinheiro, com seus olhos verdes brilhando nervosos, por seu primeiro dia de escola, e com seu mochila Kero nas costas. Era a mesma imagem da perfeição e beleza.

-Por que choras, papito? –perguntou posando uma de suas mãozinhas na bochecha direita do vampiro moreno.

-Porque esta formoso, meu amor. –murmurou acariciando a cabecinha de desordenados cabelos jatos. –Tens crescido tão rápido, que não posso achar que hoje já vás ir à escola.

-Estas tiste porque vou-me? –ladeou a cabeça confundido. –Por eto choras?

-Choro porque estou orgulhoso de como tens crescido e porque te quero muito.- abraçou-o.

-Eu também te quero, papi. –sussurrou abraçando o pescoço de Louis.

O vampiro alçou-o em braços e saíram da habitação. Na entrada esperavam-nos todos os outros vampiros que conheciam ao pequeno. Estavam incrivelmente emocionados por compartilhar nesse dia especial com o menino. Lestat sorria astucio ao ver a emoção que acordava o menino nesses seres que, em teoria, eram frios, que só se preocupavam por matar e por eles mesmos.

-Já estas pronto, petit chateau? –perguntou Lestat acercando-se aos abraçados.

Parecia que estavam a ponto de se separar para toda a vida, se aferravam um a outro com tal impulso que resultava impossível poder os separar. A mirada de Louis tinha tal decisão que Lestat temeu que ao final não deixasse ir ao menino ao colégio.

-Eu quero que papi Lou me acompanhe. –murmurou Harry aferrando-se ainda mais ao pescoço do vampiro.

-Já te dissemos que não se pode. –Armand parecia exasperado.

-Já falamos disso, recorda pequeno? –tentou Jesse.

-Ti, mas não entendi nada do que me disseste. –seu carrancudo cenho franziu-se.

-Bom, Harry. Deixa de fazer birra, ficamos em que eu te ia levar e assim será. Anda, vamos, que se faz tarde. –Lestat teve que lutar um pouco para os separar. Quando o fez deixo ao menino no andar e Louis se ajoelho junto a ele.

-Lamento não poder te acompanhar. Que mais quisesse eu…

-É porque o sol faz-te dano, não, papi?

Muitos arquejaram e olharam surpreendidos a figurinha do pequeno que sorria de lado.

-Por que o diz?

-Mmmhh. –ladeou a cabeça. –Sempre que saímos de dia é papai Let quem leva-me. Nunca tenho visto que tu te acerques ao sol, nem sequer o fazes à janela. E tua pele…- disse acariciando a branca pele do rosto. –não é como a minha. A Maharet diz que minha pele é desta cor porque o sol assou quando brinco lá fora. Faz-te mau o sol, papi?

-Eh… - trocou uma mirada com o resto. –Assim é meu anjinho. Minha pele é sensível e os raios do sol a lastimam.

-E a meus tios e os lelos também?- disse olhando confundido ao resto dos presentes- Porque eles também não saem ao sol.

-Isso é verdadeiro, pequenito.- disse Khayman assentindo. –O sol nos lastima. Por isso não podemos te acompanhar nem nós, nem teu papi.

-Mmmhhh…

-Entendes, verdade Harry? –perguntou um tanto alarmado seu papi.

-Sim, papi. –sorriu e rodeio o pescoço de Louis com os braços. –Quando eu seja ganhe vou procurar a forma em que possas sair ao sol comigo.

-Obrigado, tesouro. –murmurou à beira do pranto.

-Bom, vamos? Não quererás chegar tarde em seu primeiro dia de aulas, verdadeiro petit?

-Não, papai! –gritou. Voltou sua cabeça até a cara de sua papi e plantou lhe um sonoro beijo. –Vou estranhar-te, papi.

-Eu também, Harry. Vê se diverte.

-Sim, papi!

-Tio Santino também quer um abraço de despedida, ragazzo.

Harry sorriu a seu tio favorito e foi-se despedindo de todos com um cálido beijo em ambas bochechas. Lestat suspirou impaciente e quando seu menino terminou, o agarrou de uma mãozinha e saíram da casa.

-Ele poderia o fazer, sabes?

Louis descolou seus olhos da porta e dirigiu-os ao dono dessas palavras.

-Que queres dizer, Marius?

-Harry é um mago. Se seu poder chega a ser grande, ele poderia conseguir que nós possamos sair ao sol. Nossa Rainha poderia fazê-lo, porque certo poder mágico corria por seu corpo. Se ele lhe propusesse, poderia realizar um conjuro que proteja nossa pele dos raios ultravioleta.

-Estás a falar em sério?- Daniel soava interessado.

-Sim, ele tem toda a razão. –falou Maharet. –A magia poderia ser muito favorável para nós. Sei que Harry é um mago poderoso, seu passado assim o demonstra. –olhou a Louis. –Se seu amor por ti é tão grande, não duvido em que possa realizar algum feitiço antissolar.

-Mas para isso deveria de lhe explicar que é o que somos.- murmurou Armand.

O moreno de olhos verdes fez um gesto de apreensão.

-O ragazzo não é estupido. Mais temporão que incitado dar-se-á conta do que somos.

-Prefiro que seja mais tarde…

-Ele não desprezá-los-á por ser vampiros, Louis. –Mekare sorriu-lhe. –E menos a ti… que te ama demasiado para sentir isso.

Fora da casa, esperava o BMW 507 negro de 1959 que Lestat se tinha comprado para presumir em frente aos pais dos outros meninos. Ia passar por um pai muito jovem naquele lugar e queria dar a melhor impressão. Seu amor não estava muito contente por isso, mas ele se tinha encarregado de lhe fazer entender que o fazia só por presumir e não para se unir uma mãe solteira… ou um pai, tudo há que o dizer.

-Papai…

-Diga-me, Harry.

-Por que a ti não te faz mau o sol?

-Porque eu sou teu súper-papai e tenho poderes especiais.

-Em sério?- perguntou com os verdes olhos brilhantes da emoção.

-Claro, petit chateau. Mas não lhe digas a ninguém. –piscou um olho. –Este será nosso segredo.

Harry assentiu ferventemente enquanto apertava com força sua mochila. Tinha um papai com poderes especiais! Como os do tv!

Chegaram ao colégio "Gravitation" em seguida, já que estava bastante cerca da casa (pedido exclusivo de Louis). Quando o Príncipe dos Vampiros desceu do carro, muitas cabeças se giraram para o ver. Estava quase completamente vestido de negro, as calças de algodão e o casaco de couro eram dessa cor escura, mas a camisa era branca e tinha aberto os botões até o peito, onde se podia ver uma corrente com um medalhão de prata em forma de dragão. Tinha umas gafas escuras e seu cabelo loiro sujeito por um elástico, o qual brilhava tão intensamente pelos raios do sol que quase parecia branco. Sorriu fazendo ruborizar a mais de uma.

-Vêem, pequeno. –disse ajudando a Harry a descer do automóvel.

-A gente olha-nos raro. –farfalho o menino enquanto seu papi ajudava-o a colocar-se sua mochila.

-É pelo encanto arrolador de teu papi, minha vida. Não te preocupes, acostumar-te-ás. –piscou um olho ao pequeno e tomou sua pequena mãozinha, para depois adentrar se ao prestigioso colégio.

Quando entraram ao salão que era para os meninos de pré-escolar, Harry se enfurno. Todas as miradas pareciam estar dirigidas a ele e seu papai não parecia molesto, ao invés, sorria de maneira radiante. Isso não gostava nada, sentia que estava a trair a seu papi Lou.

-Por que fazes eto?

-Porque sê que estão a admirar minha beleza, bebé. E eu não sou egoísta, deixo que o façam. E você deverias acostumar-te, quando sejas grande vais ser tão formoso como papi Lou e a gente não se vai cansar de te olhar.

Ainda que no Mundo Mágico vão olhar-te por outra coisa, pensou fazendo uma careta.

-Muito bons dias. –saudou a que parecia ser a mestra. Angeli… se é que recordava bem. Era de estatura média, olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho. Notava-se que era amável e sorria calidamente. Lestat anotou isso em sua mente, seu amor lhe tinha exigido que observasse bem à mestra para saber se deixava a seu bebé em boas mãos. –Se fazem-me o favor de deixar aos meninos. Dou-lhes uns segundos para despedir-se, porque já vamos começar a classe.

A mestra não pôde evitar posar seus olhos, mais do devido, no aposto loiro que sustentava da mão a um pequeno de olhos verdes. Ao ver-se descoberta, giro-se rapidamente com o rosto acendido de igual ou maior intensidade que o vermelho de seu cabelo.

Lestat sorriu.

-Bem, campeão. –disse o loiro agachando-se até ficar à altura do menino. –Esta é a prova de fogo, vais estar sem nós por quatro horas. Cries poder fazê-lo?

-…sim. –não soava muito convencido.

-Não estejas nervoso. –sorriu e acomodou melhor seu pequeno chapéu. –Eu estarei afora para quando saias e te vou comprar um grande gelado de chocolate dantes de ir a casa.

-A papi não gosta que coma de isso… ¬¬

-Mas como será teu prêmio por te portar bem, não me vai dizer nada. –piscou um olho. –Vemos-nos, petit.- besó sua bochecha.

-Chau, papai.

-E bem?

Lestat sorriu de lado e rodeou a cintura de seu namorado para dar-lhe um grande beijo. Louis protestou, estava muito ansioso por saber que tinha passado na escola como para compartilhar esses abraços. Praticamente tinha saltado em cima do outro vampiro quando entro à casa.

-Tudo está bem… -disse em tom tranquilo. –A mestra parece ser muito boa e, sobretudo, sabe o que faz.

-Harry não se sentiu molesto? Receberam-no bem? Tinha muitos meninos? Não te pediu que o trouxesses de volta? Ele…?

-Ey, tranquilo. –interrompeu a catarata de perguntas. Tomo o rosto dos olhos verdes entre suas mãos. –Disse-te que tudo está muito bem. Estava algo nervoso… mas uma vez que tome confiança, desfrutará de tudo. Deves acalmar-te. Nada lhe vai passar a nosso filhinho, mon amour.

Louis fez uma careta de insegurança, mas assentiu e depois refugiou-se no amplo peito de seu amante. Ia custar-lhe horrores estar tranquilo durante essas quatro horas que ia estar separado de seu menino.

Na escola.

A mestra convidou-os a sentar-se em grupinhos da quatro nos assentos para meninos de sua idade. Ela tinha dado um pequeno discurso de início e lhes tinham indicado que, por ser o primeiro dia, se iam conhecer entre eles.

Harry olhou a seus companheiros de mesa. Uma menina ruiva de olhos azuis olhava insistentemente para a porta. Por seu ritos de terror, o menino soube que ela não queria estar ali, movia ansiosamente as mãos e de vez em quando suspirava entrecortado. Ao lado dela estava outro menino, Harry notou que era estranho, seus olhos não eram como ninguém que tivesse visto dantes, eram rasgados e sua pele não era do todo branca. O outro menino, que estava justo em frente a ele, chamou mais sua atenção, porque sua cara parecia triste e resignada. Era bem fraquinho, de cabelo castanho e bonitos olhos marrons. Notava-se um algo de profunda nostalgia a seu lado e a Harry deu-lhe pena.

-Olá. –disse a mestre sentando-se com eles. Tinha visto que nenhum falava e por isso se acercou. –Já se conheceram?. –viu negar a todos com a cabeça, sorriu. –Bem, comecemos pela senhorita então.

-Chamo-me Serenita Kou, tenho quatro e não quero estar aqui. –murmurou.

-Acostumar-te-ás pequena. Só te dá uma oportunidade e verás que isto será incrivelmente divertido. Agora tu. –olhou ao de meninos de olhos rasgados.

-Sou Kôji, também tenho quatro, mas eu ti quero estar aqui. Meu irmão maior diz que é divertido.

-Claro que sim Kôji. Seguimos com... este pequeno.

-Sou Harry. –disse timidamente. –Sempre vivi com meus papis e eles queriam que eu viesse para que conhecesse a outros meninos de minha idade.

Serenita olhou interessada ao menino.

-Teu papi era o loiro? –Harry assentiu. –Era muito lindo… parecia um anjo. Desses que me fala minha mami.

-Mas tu não te pareces a ele. Eu sim me pareço a meu papi. –disse Kôji carrancudo.

Harry foi agora quem franziu o cenho, indeciso de como responder a essa pergunta. Por alguma estranha razão, suas papis tinham-lhe dito que não dissesse que ele tinha dois pais. Que a gente deste lugar não ia entender porque ele tinha dois em vez de um. Ele sabia que a gente normalmente tinha uma mamãe e um papai. Nos contos que seu vovô Marius lhe contava sempre tinha uma mami e um papi, mas ele não chegava entender muito bem esse termino de mãe", lhe tinham explicado… no entanto não entendia.

De modo que agora estava em uma encruzilhada. Deveria mentir e dizer que se parecia a seu mami? O parecia-se a seu papi Lou, mas ele não era uma mulher. E, sobretudo, a ele não gostava de mentir. Todos seus tios, avôs e seus pais lhe diziam que dizer mentiras não era bom.

-Harry deve-se parecer a sua mãe, meninos. –resgatou-o a maestra. Ela estava ao tanto que Harry era filho de Lestat (isso era o que ele tinha dito) e que ele agora estava de namorado com um… homem. Não estava segura de que isso devessem o saber os garotos. Por sua vez, pensava que era um desperdício que esse manjar fosse gay.

-Sim, meu mami chama-se Louis. –murmurou.

-Quererás dizer Luisa.- corrigiu Serenita.

-Eh… sim. ¬¬

-Bem. –a mestra sorriu e olhou ao último menino da mesa. Quem tinha-se mantido estranhamente calado durante toda a conversa. Ela sabia porque e não pôde deixar do olhar ternamente. –Como te chama, pequeno?

-Eu… sou Neville. Neville Longbotton. -sussurrou coagido.

-Um gosto conhecer-te Neville. Não queres agregar nada mais a tua apresentação?

O castanho negou com a cabeça rapidamente.

-Ok, agora nos vamos mudar de mesa para conhecer ao resto.

Ao todo os meninos eram vinte e foram-se rotando de mesa para conhecer a todos. Levou-lhes bastante tempo, pelo que, após visitar a ultima mesa, Harry já ouviu o timbre do primeiro recreio. Foi por seus caramelos à mochila e decidiu sair junto com Serenita e Kôji. Já estando afora noto como Neville se mantinha afastado de tudo, de modo que decidiu ir sentar a seu lado.

-Por que estas aqui? Não jogas?

-Nop. –negou com a cabeça. –Eu não vou estar muito tempo na escola. Não posso fazer amigos.

-Por que?

-Eu não tenho papis. –sussurrou. –Desde bebé vivo em um orfanato ou estou com famílias suas-suas-susti. –mordeu-se os lábios. –bom, com pessoas que me cuidam para não estar ali. A Senhora Petterson tem-me em sua prova por uns meses e ela me trouxe aqui.

-E não te vais combinar com ela para sempre?

-Não sei. –encolheu-se de ombros. –Já me cuidaram outras senhoras, mas nunca fico muito tempo em suas casas. Por isso não vou estar muito tempo aqui.

-Mmmhhh… -pensativo. –E teus papis?

-Foram-se ao céu com minha vó.

-Ao céu?- perguntou confuso.

-Sim. –Neville olhou-o estranhado. –Morreram-se e foram ao céu. Lá acima.

Ambos levantaram as cabecinhas e viram o celeste céu que estava banhado de imensas nuvens brancas. Era realmente em um bonito dia de verão.

-Oh… e porque foram-se lá?

-Não sei. Isso é o que me disseram a mim.

Desde esse momento, Harry e Neville fizeram-se bom amigos. O castanho sorria mais com frequência que antes de chegar ao colégio, lhe via contente. No entanto, a tristeza nunca abandonava seus olhos, já que sabia que em qualquer momento a Senhora que o cuidava poderia desistir dessa responsabilidade e o enviar novamente ao orfanato. Ali enviá-lo-iam a uma escola do estado. Não a uma privada, não a essa e ter-se-ia que se separar de sua amiguinho Harry.

_**Continua… **_

_**Próximo capitulo: Um anjo loiro**_

*******************ò.ou******************

**N/A: Comentando o chap, ter-se-ão dado conta que o menino misterioso do que lhes falava era Neville e não Draco como muitas criam. No seguinte chap explico porque o castanho está ali. Já que esse chap 5 é algo especial… porque aparecem duas personagens MUITO queridos para esta autora ¬¬ **

**Atte: Uko-chan! **

**Nota tradutor: como disse a Uko, muitas surpresas viram no próximo capitulo... mas agora é hora dos reviews!**


	5. Um anjo loiro

**Capitulo 5: Um anjo loiro.**

- Lupin, guarde estes livros na estante de Transfigurações, por favor.

O castanho de olhos dourados sorriu triste. Seu sorriso jamais voltou a ser radiante desde os acontecimentos do Hallowen de 1981. Já haviam passado três anos e o sofrimento de Remus Lupin não havia diminuído.

Ele não tinha família, por isso os amigos que tinha feito em Hogwarts passaram a ser parte de sua família. Parte de sua manada, já que ele era um licantropo. No entanto, todos eles haviam desaparecido. James e Lily Potter foram assassinados por aquele que se auto-nomeou Lord Voldemort. Frank e Alice Longbottom tiveram o mesmo destino, pelas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange e Rockwood, o fato deles estarem cumprindo uma sentença em Azkaban não diminuía em nada sua dor. E se isso não fosse pouco, Sirius Black, outro de seus irmãos, foi declarado como traidor... o travesso Padfoot os traiu, vendendo os Potter, assassinado Peter e a vários Trouxas. O castanho sabia que ele merecia ser condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, mas isso não o impedia de sofrer por ele.

Desde daquele fatídico dia nada foi igual para ele. Ele ficou sozinho no mundo e por causa da sua condição era muito difícil encontrar trabalho, por sorte o dono dessa livraria não temia sua maldição e tinha lhe dado um emprego. O salário não era bom... mas isso era mais do que ele poderia pedir.

Suspirou sonoramente enquanto arrumava os livros. Se as mortes e enganos que pesavam em sua mente não eram o bastante, também se somava o fato de que o filho de seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter, já estava há três anos desaparecido. Do bebê não sabia nada, era como se a terra o tivesse engolido. Remus sabia que ele estava vivo e isso o tranquilizava um pouco. Ele só esperava que Harry estivesse com alguém que o tenha acolhido e o amasse e que ele não tivesse contato com o Mundo que o deixou sem nada.

Quase o mesmo aconteceu com o filho dos Longbottom. O pequeno Neville ficou aos cuidados de sua avó Augusta Longbottom, mas ela horrorizada e triste com as perdas, tinha fugido para o Mundo Trouxa para tentar esquecer. No entanto, há dois anos, chegou à notícia que ela tinha falecido num hospital Trouxa e do menino não se tinha notícia, só que ele foi deixado em um dos vários orfanatos da Inglaterra.

- Vou sair por uns instantes, Lupin. Você toma conta de tudo – o dono do lugar anunciou da porta.

- Como o senhor quiser. Até mais tarde.

*Não muito longe dali*

Um loirinho tinha a cara fechada e parecia chateado. Suas mãozinhas estavam segurando o braço da cadeira onde estava sentado e balançava suas pernas. Olhou novamente para a porta por onde seu pai tinha desaparecido, mas nada de sair dali. E isso já tinha sido há mais de uma hora e ele estava muito aborrecido. Seu pai tinha dito que esperasse sem sair dali, no entanto ele era uma criança de quatro aninhos e, se bem que ele era muito obediente, sua paciência tinha limite.

Olhou a porta de saída e seus olhos brilharam. Talvez pudesse sair e ver as vitrines das lojas que estavam perto do escritório e voltar antes que seu pai saísse. Parecia que seu pai tinha esquecido dele e não achou que se importasse que ele saísse para xeretar um pouco.

Draco se decidiu e pulou da cadeira. Andou com o característico andar que só um Malfoy poderia ter e foi até a saída. Teve que usar bastante força para abrir a pesada porta, mas afinal conseguiu. Do lado de fora estava um dia maravilhoso, sorriu e começou a andar. Era bastante curioso para uma criança criada com a etiqueta de um sangue puro.

*Livraria*

Estava sentado lendo um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seu chefe já estava ausente há mais de duas horas, tinha certeza que ele não ia voltar hoje. Isso não significava problemas, ele morava próximo dali e não tinha inconveniente em fechar a livraria. Uns gemidinhos chamaram sua atenção e levantou o olhar para a porta de entrada. Ali estava em menininho loiro. Seu coração encolheu ao ver sua carinha molhada de lágrimas e como olhava com medo para todos os lados.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes e decidiu que não podia deixá-lo ali chorando, quando encontrasse sua mãe iria repreendê-la. Como pode deixar esse anjinho chorar dessa maneira? E por que estava sozinho?

Caminhou decidido até a porta e a abriu. Draco quando escutou o som da campanhinha deu um pulo e olhou assustado para o homem.

- Oi pequeno – Remus disse se ajoelhando do seu lado – Por que está chorando?

Ele o olhou curioso, esse senhor tinha algo de diferente. Seu pai sempre lhe dizia que não falasse com estranhos, mas esse homem não parecia querer lhe fazer mal. O radiante sorriso que lhe dava era prova disso.

- To pedido – balbuciou.

- E onde estava sua mamãe antes de você se perder? Pode se lembrar?

- Eu não tenho mamãe ela tá no céu – soluçou.

- Oh – mordeu o lábio inferior – Com quem você estava?

- Com meu papai.

- Ah bom – disse secando as lágrimas do menino com um lenço – Se lembra como era o lugar onde estava?

- Era um pedio gande.

"Isso não adianta muito" pensou ternamente. Olhou bem para o menino, o pequeno o lembrava a alguém, mas não sabia bem quem. Era lindo, sem dúvidas, e seu pai devia estar orgulhoso dele. Embora imaginasse que agora ele estaria era desesperado mesmo. No entanto, ele não podia abandonar a loja para levar o menino até algum Auror para que pudesse encontrar seu pai. Suspirou e carregou o menino em seus braços, ficou feliz ao ver que o loirinho não resistia ao abraço.

- Quer ir comigo até lá dentro? Tenho certeza que seu pai está te procurando, não acho que ele demore em chegar até aqui. E se não chegar, quando meu chefe voltar, eu mesmo vou te ajudar a procurá-lo. Certo?

- Sim – Draco gritou apertando com mais força o pescoço do licantropo. Ele gostou desse senhor e se ele queria que ficasse com ele, ele ficava.

- O que foi Harry? – Daniel perguntou ao ver o semblante pensativo do menino.

- Tio Danny... – disse se levantando do chão para sentar-se nas pernas do moreno – Po que a gente vai pro céu?

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando o menino com surpresa.

- O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Meu amigo Nev falo que seus papais morreram e foram pro céu. O que é morrer?

"Quem manda eu perguntar o que aconteceu?".

- Bom... – titubeou – Quando a gente morre... bem... a gente dorme para sempre. Seu coração deixa de fazer tum tum e não voltamos a acordar.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas e aproximou sua orelha do peito de seu tio.

- Mas seu coração não faz tum tum e você está vivo.

- Ah... "Socorro!".

E como se tivesse escutado o grito mental... Armand apareceu nesse exato momento, trazendo com ele um copo de sangue que estava bebendo.

- Oh meu amor – suspirou – Preciso de sua ajuda aqui.

- O que foi? – disse com irritação. Com certeza era outra dessas perguntas irrespondíveis.

- Harry quer saber o que é a morte.

- A morte é quando todos os seus sinais vitais deixam de funcionar. O que ocasiona que o sistema nervoso central não receba oxigênio, fazendo com que o cérebro morra então o corpo fica sem vida.

Tanto Harry como Daniel continuaram olhando para Armand. Ele os ignorou sentando-se no sofá mais próximo.

- Meioor eu pegunta pro vovô.

- Sim bebê – disse olhando mal seu amor – E seu amiguinho com quem vive, se os pais dele foram para o céu?

- Ele vive no ofa...ofanato, mas agora tem uma senhora cuidado dele. Ele sempre ta tiste, não tem família. Ele fala que é gande para que o adotem. Ele falo pra eu, que não queria ter amigo ele não vai fica muito tempo na escola.

- Oh, que triste – disse comovido – Como ele chama?

- Neville, ele é muto bom e gosto muto dele – sorriu.

Lucius Malfoy estava perdendo todo seu característico andar despreocupado e o semblante frio de seu rosto. Há meia hora estava procurando seu herdeiro e nada de encontrá-lo. Quando o maldito a quem serviu fielmente durante a maior parte de sua vida assassinou sua esposa (N/A: Pobre Cissa... Já disse que ela é um estorvo viva.), achou que morreria. Seu filho tinha apenas cinco meses de vida quando aconteceu. Então teve que criá-lo sem ajuda, somente com os elfos domésticos. Daquele momento em diante ele jurou que o Senhor das Trevas iria pagar. Na realidade, não sabia como ia fazer, mas tinha a ajuda de seus amigos Severus e Rodolphus Lestrange, juntos tentavam achar um modo de matar o desgraçado. Por ironia do destino, resultou que um moleque mestiço de um ano de idade, filho de Grifinórios, conseguiu matar esse ser das trevas.

Aquilo trouxe muito alívio para eles. Principalmente para Lestrange, já que ele ficou livre de sua lunática esposa e, graças às influências de Lucius, também de Azkaban. Agora os três eram muito amigos e eles procuravam ajudar-se mutuamente. No entanto, agora seu mundo desmoronava. Sabia muito bem que Draco não ia ficar quieto o esperando, mas não queria deixá-lo em casa e o maldito do Fudge o entreteve mais do que o necessário. Se não fosse por que esse idiota era necessário para manter sua posição no Ministério, há muito tempo teria dispensado ele.

- Já cheguei Remus – o chefe do castanho ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver seu empregado com um menininho loiro em seu colo, enquanto lia um dos livros de histórias infantis que tinha na livraria.

- Ah senhor – Remus sorriu seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente – Encontrei esse menino chorando na frente da loja há uma hora e meia, mas não pude ir procurar seu pai, pois a livraria ia ficar sozinha. Posso ir agora?

- Pode... só não demore?

- Combinado. Vamos Draco?

- Sim! – Draco gritou. Estava tão bem com esse senhor, mas sabia que seu pai estava preocupado com ele – Você me compa um sovete Remus?

- Claro vamos tomar um sorvete, enquanto isso a gente vai procurando seu pai.

Lupin carregou o menino e juntos saíram do local. Caminhou com o pequeno até a sorveteria mais próxima, ali pediu um sorvete para o loirinho e tornaram a caminhar.

- Então pequeno você ainda não me disse como é seu pai ou qual é o nome dele.

- Eu pareço com meu papai – disse orgulhoso – A gente tem o mesmo cabelo, mas o dele é mais gande. Os olhos tamém são da mesma cor e seu nome é...

- Draco! Oh por Merlin, até que enfim te encontro.

Remus levantou seu olhar e sua respiração parou uns segundos. Agora sabia com quem Draco era parecido... se era tão evidente. Eram quase idênticos. Esse formoso anjo era filho de...

- Lucius Malfoy.

Os olhos prateados do loiro estreitaram ao olhar o homem a sua frente. Tinha que admitir que era o ser mais belo que já viu. Não se admirava que lhe conhecesse, pois ele era uma figura pública, o que foi estranho foi o tom. Havia certo ressentimento em sua voz, um pouco de dor e surpresa. Olhou mais atentamente, ele não lhe era estranho. Embora, ele se lembraria de alguém tão lindo... só que...

- Papai! – exclamou sorridente – A gente acho ele Remus.

O loiro juntou as sobrancelhas... Remus? Foi ai que chegou a seu entendimento, não mostrou sua surpresa e decepção ao saber quem estava com seu filho, mas mesmo assim, dava para notar em seu aristocrático rosto.

- O que faz com meu filho licantropo? – sibilou – Me entregue ele.

Draco deu um pulo ao ouvir o tom de seu pai. Viu a tristeza no lindo rosto do senhor Remus e teve vontade de chorar, não queria vê-lo triste e muito menos se separar dele.

"Licantropo", essa palavra por si só já era horrível, mas ser dita dessa maneira e que essa pessoa fosse justamente quem o chamasse assim, havia doído no fundo de sua alma. Desceu Draco lentamente até deixá-lo no chão e agachou para olhar em seu rosto.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Draco. Vá com seu pai.

- A gente vai se ve de novo? – perguntou com o lábio inferior tremendo perigosamente.

- NÃO, meu filho. Você não tem nada a ver com esse Grifinório – disse com desprezo – Anda, vem de uma vez, te espera um grande castigo por sair sozinho por ai.

O menino fechou a cara olhando irritado para seu pai. Por que tratava assim o senhor Remus? Se ele foi tão amável com ele! E isso de castigo, pois sim... Pois foi ele quem o havia abandonado por mais de uma hora!

- Eu quero volta a ve o senhor Remus. Ele foi bonzinho com eu.

- Já disse que não Draco. Vamos embora – estendeu a mão impaciente.

- Vai bebê. Se você andar por aqui novamente, pode voltar a escapar... e ai já sabe como me encontrar.

- Ta certo Remus – sorriu malicioso, dando uma lambida no seu sorvete. Estava derretendo!

A boca de Lucius abriu de surpresa e indignação. Como esse grifinório e de todos, justamente, esse se atrevia a dizer para seu filho que o desobedecesse? Remus só levantou o queixo de maneira desafiante.

- Espero que não fale sério filho.

- Não vo fugi se você me trais pra ve o senhor Remus quando eu quero.

Lucius olhou para seu filho como se não o conhecesse.

- Então... a morte é quando a pessoa não volta a abrir os olhos porque uma coisa na sua cabeça quebo? – Harry olhava para seu avô atentamente.

- Sim Harry. Quando seu cérebro, que é algo que a gente tem dentro da cabeça, quebra já não podemos abrir os olhos e ai a gente morre – explicou pacientemente.

- Ah... E como que a gente vai pro céu?

- Por que os humanos têm... – o forte pigarro de Jesse fez com que reformulasse a frase – Quer dizer nós temos uma coisa chamada alma, um espírito. Não é o corpo que vai para o céu, mas sim a alma.

- E o que é alma?

- Alma é algo que não dá pra ver, pois está dentro da gente. A alma é que faz você se sentir feliz, triste ou com raiva. Os sentimentos se formam na alma. E quando o corpo morre, não precisa mais dela, então ela vai para o céu para um lugar chamado Paraíso.

- No céu tem uma cidade que chama Paraíso? – perguntou cético.

- Sim mais está muito lá em cima e não dá para ver.

- Mmmmhhh... – resmungou não entendendo muito bem a explicação de Marius – Ta bom vovô. Obigado por me contar – sorriu e abraçou o vampiro.

O resto dos presentes suspirou aliviado. Nem Louis, nem nenhum dos outros conseguiu explicar de uma maneira que o pequeno entendesse. Por isso, Marius sempre era o escolhido para explicar as coisas mais difíceis, na verdade ele parecia mesmo um avô, pois sempre encontrava com sua infinita paciência um jeito de explicar que o pequeno entendia facilmente.

- Vovô... pode me explicar o que é sadomasoquismo?

- LESTAT!

Só dois dias tinha passado do primeiro encontro de Draco e Remus. O castanho não entendia o porquê, mas sentia muita saudade do pequeno loiro. Ele queria achar que era impossível que ao compartilhar duas horas com o pequeno pudesse ter se afeiçoado tanto a ele, à vontade de vê-lo não ia embora, provando que era sim... possível ter se afeiçoado a ele. Entristecia lhe saber que, sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy, esse desejo jamais se cumpriria.

O som da campainha da porta atraiu sua atenção. Nem bem olhou para porta quando sentiu algo agarrar suas pernas.

- Remus! – Draco gritou com seus olhos cinza brilhando emocionado, agarrando-se a ele como se fosse sua taboa de salva vidas.

-Draco? – sorriu confuso e se agachou para pegar o pequeno em seus braços. O abraçou com força sentindo o suave odor que o menino soltava – O que faz aqui?

Seus confusos olhos dourados se fixaram em Lucius Malfoy que tinha uma expressão mal dissimulada de profundo desagrado.

- Não sei o que você fez com meu filho, Lupin – resmungou – Mas se não o trouxesse aqui para te ver ia ter que enfeitiçá-lo.

- Senti saudade, Remus! E vim pra você le um livro igal da otra vez!

- Mas... eu estou trabalhando – fez um gesto de apreensão ao olhar para seu chefe.

- Viu o que eu te falei Draco. Vamos embora.

- Você não quer que eu fica aqui Remus? – murmurou fazendo um biquinho.

- Claro que quero! – exclamou assustado. Se o menino começasse a chorar o castanho ia ficar de coração partido – Só que agora eu estou ocupado.

- Mas não tem nada pra eu faze e papai tem que ve esse caleca do minito.

- Draco.. – Lucius disse em tom de advertência. Em péssima hora o garoto o escutou chamando Cornelius Fudge de careca. Agora seu filho só se referia assim ao falar do Ministro.

- Ah Draco... – Lupin riu. Lucius se remexeu incômodo, esse sorriso fez seu corpo reagir de forma estranha – Pode ficar, mas se pedir permissão ao meu chefe.

- Posso fica senhor? – vozinha de bebê e cara de anjinho.

O dono da livraria não pode negar nada diante das carinhas suplicantes de seu empregado e do menino loiro. Além do mais, já tinha notado que o pequeno era um Malfoy e talvez aquilo pudesse ser bom para ele no futuro.

- Pode ficar – suspirou – Mas somente se não atrapalhar seu trabalho, Lupin.

- Não, ele não vai me atrapalhar – disse rapidamente – Posso cuidar dele e atender a livraria sem problemas.

- Ok, então vou até o armazém comprar algumas coisas.

- Está feliz?

- Sim! – gritou abraçando com força o pescoço do homem lobo.

Remus olhou para Lucius sorrindo de uma maneira que há muito não fazia. O loiro piscou e sentiu seu coração bater de maneira estranha. Por um momento passou por sua mente ver essa cena todos os dias, Lupin com seu filho nos braços, seria muito bonito. E se fosse possível... que o licantropo estivesse grávido.

- Pode deixar Malfoy. Vai fazer o que precisa fazer que eu cuido dele.

- Tudo bem – sibilou – Quando eu voltar a gente vai embora sem reclamação. Ficou claro Draco?

- Sim papaizinho! Demora muuuuito! – disse se despedindo com um aceno de mão.

Depois de mandar um olhar de traição para seu filho, o loiro mais velho saiu do lugar.

- O que você quer fazer primeiro? – Remus perguntou olhando para o menino – Ler ou comer um pedaço deste chocolate delicioso que tenho no bolso?

- Os dois!

Haviam passado três semanas desde que Remus cuidou de Draco a primeira vez e agora não passava nem um dia sem que se vissem. Aquilo não agradava Lucius em nada, mas sua saúde mental, seus tímpanos e o amor de seu filho que estava em jogo se não cedesse aos escandalosos pedidos de seu filho para visitar seu Remus.

A relação entre Draco e esse grifinório cresceu de tal maneira que era impossível para Lucius acreditar. Com somente algumas palavras bem ditas ou um sorriso terno, o licantropo conseguia que Draco comesse até as mais asquerosas verduras que eram necessárias para sua idade, algo que ele jamais conseguiu... nem debaixo de ameaça.

Era por isso e, por muitas outras coisas, que uma idéia estava formando em sua mente Sonserina. Se bem que, antes teria moído a "Crucios" quem sugerisse tal coisa, agora parecia ser uma ótima idéia. Severus tinha lhe dito que era uma loucura, mas que tinha que reconhecer que esse ex-Maroto tinha um toque especial para manejar as pessoas. Rodolphus, de sua parte, só tinha erguido uma sobrancelha e depois deu de ombros, dizendo que fizesse o que tinha vontade, era seu filho que estaria exposto a um homem-lobo. Uma atitude muito dele na verdade.

- Lupin, tenho uma proposta para te fazer.

Remus desviou o olhar de Draco, pois estava cortando a carne em pedacinhos para que o menino comesse, para fixá-lo em Lucius. Há três dias que não tinha forma de tirar da cabeça de seu filho a idéia de visitar o grifinório, Malfoy decidiu convidar Lupin para almoçar e para passar um tempo com o menino durante sua folga. Mentiria se dissesse que não estava se sentindo á vontade. Todos sabiam que Lupin era um homem inteligente, alguém com quem poderia manter uma boa conversa, desde Hogwarts que era assim. Não por nada ele foi eleito monitor e teve excelentes notas de toda a Casa da Grifinória, junto com a falecida ruiva Evans.

- E o que seria Malfoy?

Respirou fundo conectando seus olhos com os do licantropo, aquilo que iria dizer poderia ser uma loucura. No entanto, era preciso.

- Gostaria de trabalhar para mim? – disse arrastando as palavras, aparentando tranquilidade. "Aparentando", pois sem nenhuma razão coerente seu coração estava acelerado – Quero que você seja babá de Draco.

A boca de Remus abriu ligeiramente devido a surpresa, notava-se que, de todas as propostas que Malfoy pudesse chegar a fazer, essa era a que menos esperava. Draco olhava para Remus e depois para seu pai enquanto mastigava suas verduras, que seu querido amigo insistia que eram muito boas, só comia por que depois ele lhe presenteava chocolate e contava muitas histórias. Também estava fazendo muito esforço para não dizer nada. Seu pai já tinha contado sua idéia para ele, mas disse que se mantivesse calado o deixando manejar tudo. Não queria pressionar Remus, se decidisse aceitar ser sua babá ir ser por sua própria vontade.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro, estamos falando do meu filho. Eu não poderia estar falando mais sério.

- Mas eu já tenho trabalho.

- Nesse trabalho você ganha uma miséria – sibilou – Estou te propondo um trabalho que você nunca poderia ter. Te ofereço comida, casa e um bom salário. Além do fato que você poderá estar com meu filho. Que não sei por qual razão do destino gosta muito de você e sei que o sentimento é recíproco.

- Eu sei disso... mas você sabe de minha...condição – disse com um toque de amargura em sua voz.

- Já falei com Severus sobre isso, ele te fará a poção Mata-Cão quando você precisar. Não vou cobrar nada por ela. Sei que com ela você não será perigoso para meu filho.

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior pensativo. Lucius olhou excitado esse lábio que entrava e saia da boca do grifinório, como a língua de vez em quando os umedecia e como eles ficavam vermelhos por essa ação. Logo, imaginou uma forma muito mais prazerosa de fazer esses lábios carnudos ficarem vermelhos.

- Vou te pagar 350 galeões, sem descontar nada de comida, poção ou moradia. O que me diz? – estava ansioso pela resposta, mas sua voz e sua máscara de frieza não deixavam transparecer nada.

- Merlin, Lucius, você está me propondo algo com que jamais sonhei em ter...

- Então... aceita? – seu coração voltou a acelerar, pois sem perceber Remus o chamou por seu nome e não por seu sobrenome como era o costume.

- Não – disse com firmeza. Lucius o olhou surpreso, Draco já estava fazendo um bico – Primeiro quero impor algumas condições.

A surpresa de Malfoy passou a indignação. "Condições? Como esse grifinório se atrevia a pedir tal coisa!?".

- O que quer Lupin? – sibilou.

- Primeiro, eu vou ser exclusivamente babá de Draco, não vou te servir em nada.

- Isso é óbvio Lupin. Eu não preciso de você para nada – desdenhou.

- Bom... segundo... se vou ser babá dele acho que também vou ser seu professor, posso ensinar um pouco de magia e todo o necessário. Mas estará absolutamente proibido o ensino de certas coisas do... sangue, se você entende o que quero dizer.

O loiro crispou os lábios enquanto sua irritação crescia.

- Certo – grunhiu. Se não fosse por que o homem que pregava tais ideais estivesse morto e, que, principalmente o destroçou ao matar sua esposa, agora mesmo estaria mandando esse grifinório impertinente à merda.

- E terceiro, quero que desapareça da sua Mansão todo o objeto de magia que não for saudável para Draco – cruzou os braços.

Agora os olhos de Lucius soltavam faíscas e sua mão tremia de vontade de pegar sua varinha, escondida em seu bastão com cabeça de serpente.

- Há muito tempo que me desfiz disso. Tudo o que eu tenho está em Gringotts e os mais valiosos conservo em casa, estão debaixo de feitiços impossíveis de transpassar para alguém como ele.

- Perfeito – sorriu – Então temos um trato – estendeu uma de suas mãos esperando que Lucius a pegasse.

Olhou para essa mão duvidoso, mas bastou ver o olhar suplicante de seu filho para, depois de suspirar, estreitar a mão do outro com um forte aperto.

- Ebaaa! – Draco gritou pulando de sua cadeira para abraçar Remus com seus pequenos braços.

- Draco comporte-se – Lucius repreendeu – Estamos em um lugar público.

- Awww que isso. Draco é uma criança de quatro anos. É normal que se comporte assim. Deixe-o exteriorizar seus sentimentos – Remus murmurou sorrindo para Draco, o sentando em seu colo para que o loirinho terminasse seu almoço.

Lucius se perguntou se não foi uma má idéia contratar o licantropo para ser babá de seu filho.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: um anjo castanho...**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Lucius realmente tem pensamentos nada inteligentes hein... já esta ate pensando no Remus gravido!**

**Pronto agora quero muitos reviews! :D**


	6. Um anjo castanho

**Capitulo 6: Um anjo castanho.**

Um novo dia de escola estava começando e Lestat estava vestido para dar água na boca. Ele gostava que as mães (e pais) das outras crianças o olhassem com admiração. Desde que Harry chegou a suas vidas, ele quase não saía, somente ia se alimentar e voltava, então não tinha tempo de se deleitar quando os humanos admiravam sua beleza. E fazer suas travessuras... bom isso agora era coisa do passado. Agora ele era um pai responsável.

- Pai, a gente chego tade ota vez.

- Ah, vamos, petit chat. Sua professora não vai dizer nada... só tenho que piscar um olho para que ela esqueça de tudo.

- Eu vo conta pro papai Lou – disse emburrado – A pofessora disse que se chegasse atasado di novo, ia manda um recado para meus papais.

- Certo bom... prometo não tornar a me desviar do caminho. E não sei do que você reclama... sei que você gosta de passear comigo por ai antes de vir a escola.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a sala de aula, onde a professora estava esperando fazendo a chamada para saber quem estava presente. Já tinha passado da letra L, mas Lestat sendo Lestat conseguiu convencê-la de que não levasse em conta o atraso inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

Recreio.

- O que foi Nev? Cê ta esquisito...

O menino olhou para seu amiguinho com os olhos chorosos. Soluçou várias vezes e começou seu relato.

_Flash Back.-_

- Por favor, Richard, ele é só uma criança.

- É um maldito moleque com o qual você não tem nada a ver. Você presta mais atenção nele do que em mim! – o homem rugiu.

- Por favor, Richard – ela parecia desesperada – Não fala assim... só estou tomando conta dele, você sabe que não posso ter filhos e...

- Então prefere ele?

- Não! – disse alarmada – É só... só...

- Então decide... – caminhou até a porta – Não vou voltar a essa casa até que você devolva esse menino.

A mulher que cuidava de Neville sentou no sofá e começou a chorar. Neville saiu do seu esconderijo e foi correndo para seu quarto. Ali ficou sentado num quanto, no chão e com suas costas grudadas na parede. As lágrimas começaram a descer por seu pequeno rosto triste.

_Final do Flash Back.-_

- Oh... – Harry não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sei que ela vai me devove pro ofanato – limpou as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa – Vou senti saudade Hady.

- Não vai voltar pra escola?

- Não... se vou pro ofanato vo muda de escola.

Harry juntou as sobrancelhas. Não, essa opção não era aceitável para ele, não queria deixar de ver seu amiguinho. Koji e Serenita eram bons com ele, mas Neville era muito querido no seu parecer. Não ia permitir que o separasse dele. Mas o que fazer? Ele era muito pequenino... Como poderia evitar que essa senhora levasse seu amiguinho de volta para o "ofanato"?

Foram brincar como em todos os dias, mas a atitude triste e distante do castanho tornou a aparecer, por isso não foi tão divertido como nos outros dias.

- O que você tem, meu filho? – Louis já estava assustado ao perceber que seu bebê não queria comer. Ele parecia pensativo e muito triste. Isso não era normal para uma criança de quatro anos, que a única coisa que pensar era em se divertir e fazer travessuras.

- Cê lembra que falei do meu amigo Nev? – Harry começou a falar, enquanto aceitava relutante uma colher da comida que seu papai estava lhe dando.

- Sim, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele falo que a senhora que cuida dele vai leva ele po ofanato e não vamo ver ele mais – fez um biquinho.

- Oh meu amor, isso é inevitável. Se ela não pode cuidar dele, é normal que o leve de volta para esse lugar.

- Mas Nev ta tiste, chorava quando me falo.

- Quem estava chorando? – Daniel perguntou entrando no lugar.

- Meu amigo Nev, a gente não vai se vê na escola – murmurou – Eu não quelo que ele vai embola papai. Ele não pode fica com a gente?

- Não, Harry, as coisas não são tão simples – disse comovido com os pensamentos de seu bebê – Tem que fazer muitos documentos para poder trazê-lo para morar aqui.

- Mas eu não quelo que ele vai embola – soluçou – Vou senti saudade – não conseguiu aguentar mais e começou a chorar.

- Não chora Harry! – Louis gemeu. Aproximou-se de seu filho e rodeou seu tremulo corpo com seus braços.

Daniel também estava triste e muito comovido, então deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos enquanto olhava a cena.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Khayman perguntou ao ver que, tanto Harry, quanto Louis e Daniel estavam chorando por quem sabe o que.

Ninguém respondeu e o egípcio só recebeu olhares fulminantes, por isso abandonou o lugar sem falar mais nada. "Esses três são mesmo muito estranhos...".

Acabaram de ter uma intensa sessão de amor. Armand sorria satisfeito enquanto rodeava com o um braço a estreita cintura de seu amante. Daniel, de sua parte, estava mordendo o lábio inferior nervoso e de vez em quando olhava receoso para seu amante.

- O que foi? – o ruivo murmurou beijando o pescoço do moreno.

- Hoje de manhã eu estava falando com Harry... – começou escolhendo bem as palavras – Ele estava triste por causa de seu amiguinho Neville, você sabe quem é não é verdade?

- Eu ouvi falar dele sim.

- Bom... ele agora vive com uma família substituta. Com uma mulher para ser mais exato, mas nosso anjinho disse que a mulher não quer mais ficar com ele... que vai devolve-lo para o orfanato. Harry estava tão triste por isso – disse dramaticamente – Porque isso significa que eles não vão se ver mais...

Armand bufou mentalmente ao perceber que, como sempre, seu amante estava dando voltas no assunto sem dizer o que queria de verdade.

- Ele até começou a chorar e perguntou a Louis se não poderíamos trazê-lo para morar aqui em casa – girou para conectar seus olhos violetas com os do seu criador – É sério, ele estava tão triste... que me partiu o coração.

- O que exatamente você está tentando me dizer? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Bom... amor – disse dengoso – Pessoalmente acho que a idéia de Harry não é ruim. Poderíamos trazê-lo para viver aqui...

- Como...? – disse incrédulo.

- Quer dizer... Não seria bom ter outra criança entre nós? – perguntou fazendo círculos na pele do peito de Armand – Segundo Harry, Nev é um anjo como ele. Muito terno e procura carinho que seja sempre...

- Deixa ver se entendi – disse detendo essas mãos habilidosas. Armand sabia que se continuasse com essas caricias, poderia concordar com tudo e, ele sabia que Daniel era consciente disso. "Maldito manipulador" – Você está tentando me dizer que quer adotar esse moleque?

- Não chama ele de moleque – resmungou – E sim, é isso o que eu quero, mas não para que Louis cuide dele, o coitado já está ocupado com Harry... – suspiro dramático – Acho que o melhor é a gente adotar ele. O que acha amor dos amores, meu céu... luz dos meus olhos? – piscou.

- Ah... – pigarreou. Daniel sabia que ele não podia resistir quando ele fazia essa carinha! – Não é uma decisão que podemos tomar assim de repente. Além do mais, os humanos não vão nos entregá-lo facilmente.

- Mas somos vampiros meu amor – disse rapidamente – Temos mais de um truque em baixo da manga para conseguir trazer Nev para viver aqui.

Armand ficou calado enquanto observava seu namorado. Daniel tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar que há anos ele não via. Estavam presentes quando Louis apresentou Harry, mas seu animo foi diminuindo à medida que o menino mostrou sua preferência por Louis, apesar de que o moreno passava muito tempo com seu Dan. Pois o vampiro mais jovem já tinha compreendido que para Harry, o moreno e Lestat eram seus pais e o afeto não era o mesmo. Por outro lado, ele sabia muito bem que, desde sempre, o garoto de olhos violetas sonhava em ter um filho.

E esta era sua única oportunidade, mas ele tinha que entender que não era tão fácil como aparentava. Harry ficou com Louis de maneira simples, com o pequeno Neville não ia ser assim.

- Não posso de dar uma resposta agora meu amor. Temos que consultar os outros com respeito a isso.

Não estava dando uma negativa definitiva, mas também não era um sim. Daniel entendeu isso e sorriu para seu amante. Se abraçaram com força, pensando o que aconteceria se conseguissem trazer o pequeno. O moreno desejava com todas que nada impedisse de cumprir o desejo que despertou nele, desde que o-menino-que-viveu chegou a suas vidas.

- Harry, tesouro, vem aqui que eu quero falar com você... – Daniel parecia nervoso.

- O que foi? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele adorava esse gesto em seu tio Santino.

- Quero que você pergunte para seu amiguinho Neville o endereço da casa onde ele mora com essa mulher – não pode evitar o tom de desdém.

- Pra que...?

- Vou fazer uma visita para ele – sorriu – Quero conhecê-lo.

- Você tá esquisito tio Danny... mas vo pegunta pra ele.

- Obrigado tesouro.

No outro dia a troca de endereços foi realizada no mais absoluto segredo. Harry achava tudo isso muito divertido, e Daniel não queria que Armand descobrisse que ele estava planejando ver Neville, já que estava proibido de ter qualquer contato com o menino sem saber se os outros vampiros iriam aceitá-lo. Armand sabia que seu amor ia ficar afeiçoado profundamente ao pequeno e não queria criar falsas esperanças.

Nessa mesma noite Daniel usou todas as manhas que tinha aprendido depois de viver todos esses anos com esses vampiros (principalmente com Lestat) para distrair seu namorado e ir em busca de Neville. Quando chegou ao conjunto de apartamentos esperou pacientemente que essa mulher abandonasse o lugar. "Deixando uma criança pequena sozinha para ir atrás de seu amante!".

Usando seus poderes de vampiro para pular até chegar ao terceiro andar e andou até o apartamento 5C. Bateu na porta e esperou calmamente.

O pequeno menino que abriu a porta o deixou com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, soube que seu amor tinha razão, já estava apaixonado por esse pequeno castanho. Jurou por todos os Deuses que ia conseguir que seus companheiros aceitassem a adoção de Neville, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Oi... – cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Oi. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? A senhora Julia não tá.

"Ah... ainda por cima é tão educado.".

- Eu não estou procurando ela – disse tentando ocultar a irritação que sentia por essa mulher – Eu quero falar é com você mesmo, Neville.

- Comigo? – juntou suas sobrancelhas – Como sabe meu nome?

- Harry de Lioncurt me contou. Eu sou tio dele.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam emocionados e sorriu amigavelmente ao estranho. Não duvidou em deixá-lo entrar e ali estiveram várias horas, até que Daniel achou prudente ir embora, pois queria manter segredo.

- Onde você estava?

- Ah meu amor – Daniel assustou, mas não perdeu o sorriso bobo que adornava seu rosto – Eu estava com um anjo.

Armand bufou olhando seu namorado.

- Você fez não é mesmo? – reprovou – Te falei para não ter contato com o moleque sem falarmos com os outros.

- Eu não pude agüentar! E não me arrependo! – sorriu – Nosso Neville é um amor! Estou impaciente para trazê-lo para casa... – e saiu murmurando que tinha que arrumar um quarto confortável, comprar roupa e um monte de coisas mais.

O ruivo só rodou os olhos e foi procurar Lestat, tinha que convocar uma reunião o quanto antes.

- Já estamos todos aqui. De que querem falar? – Marius perguntou.

- Bom... nós...

- Queremos adotar o amiguinho de Harry e trazê-lo para morar aqui.

Armand grunhiu, fuzilando seu amante com o olhar. Não era para ser sutil?

- Vedade? – Harry gritou – Quando ele vem? Amanhã? Vai domi no meu quarto? Vai pode ii comigo quando tio Santino me leva no parque? – o moreninho estava muito emocionado.

O italiano tossiu e olhou muito interessado em algum ponto na parede, pois Louis o estava fuzilando com o olhar. "Voltou a sair com Harry sem a minha permissão!".

- Bom, é isso o que queremos falar. Todos sabem qual é o problema com o amigo de Harry – o pequeno moreno estava tão aflito que contou o problema de seu amiguinho Nev, para todos os vampiros da casa – Daniel acha que podemos adotá-lo e trazê-lo para morar aqui com a gente e também fazer companhia para Harry.

- Ah... – Jesse disse vacilante.

Os vampiros estavam mudos. Eles também sabiam da vontade de Daniel de ser... mãe... mas as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Neville já era uma criança mais velha e a coisa ficava mais complicada, pois ele estava no orfanato e os humanos sabiam de sua existência.

- É algo quase impossível – Daniel murmurou – Temos recursos para fazer uma adoção legal. Eu conheci o menino e ele é um amor, igual Harry. Não é justo que façam isso com ele... ele já está mais velho e eu duvido que alguma família queira ficar com ele e nós podemos dar essa família que ele precisa.

- Por favor... – Harry estava fazendo aquela carinha, ensinada especialmente por seu pai Let, que conseguia tudo o que queria.

No dia seguinte.:.

- Neville! – o moreno de olhos verdes gritou ao ver seu amiguinho – Tenho uma coisa pa te contar!

- O que...? – perguntou entristecido.

- Meu tio Danny disse que vai fala com a senhora do ofanato para ve se você pode vim pra minha casa – sussurrou com os olhos brilhantes – Ele falo que quer cê seja filho dele!

O castanho piscou olhando assustado seu amiguinho.

- Quem é Danny?

- Oh ele me falo que foi te ve na ota noite. Lemba? – o outro assentiu – Eu contei pa ele que a senhora quelia te devolver, então meu tio penso que seria bom que ocê venha viver com a gente. E meus otos tios e meus vovôs disseram sim! Você não acha bom?

- Sim... – disse emocionado.

Mansão dos Vampiros (três dias depois).-

- Não vão acreditar. – Khayman entrava com um estranho sorriso no rosto, com uma pasta em baixo do braço.

- Qual é o mistério? – Mael quis saber.

- Estive reunindo informação sobre o moleque que Daniel quer adotar.

Todos ficaram interessados. Daniel muito mais que os outros.

- O que achou?

- Seu nome é Neville Longbottom – leu – Filho de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Ambos magos, Aurores e membros da Ordem de Fênix, criada para lutar contra o Lord Voldemort. Nosso futuro sobrinho é um mago de sangue puro.

As mandíbulas de todos caíram sua surpresa era imensa.

- E isso não é tudo – continuou – Sua data de nascimento é 31 de julho de 1980, como a de nosso Harry Potter. E não termina por ai as coincidências, seus pais também foram assassinados por Comensal da Morte na noite de Hallowen de 1981. Foi sua avó que o trouxe para o Mundo Trouxa, como os magos chamam, mas ela morreu há dois anos e por isso o menino foi deixado no orfanato.

- Ou seja, as mortes de seus pais não são mera coincidência – Marius falou pensativo.

- Isso é tudo o que pude averiguar por hora – o egípcio disse fechando a pasta – Esses meninos têm muito em comum, o destino sim que é estranho. Já que os fez se encontrar no lugar mais inesperado.

- Mas essa informação não tira o fato de não podemos adotá-lo – Daniel disse obstinado – O que você averiguou a respeito?

- É igual à Harry. Com nossos contatos podemos adotá-lo sem a necessidade de visitas da assistente social, nem inspeções a qualquer hora do dia. Se o menino quiser viver com a gente na Mansão, só precisamos comunicar com um amigo meu do juizado infantil e teremos todo o necessário para dizer que ele é legalmente seu filho em menos de um mês.

- Perfeito então pode fazer – o de olhos violetas decidiu sem se importar com a decisão dos demais

Neville estava de volta ao orfanato, já fazia uma semana que não via seu amigo Harry e não tinha vontade nem de comer. Sua atitude era depressiva e nesse momento estava olhando a chuva fina que banhava a janela do quarto que partilhava com outros sete meninos mais velhos que ele.

O som da porta se abrindo o distraiu, a senhorita Piruru, uma jovem com quem tinha se afeiçoado bastante, pois o tratava muito bem, entrou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Como vai pequeno?

- Bem – seu tom não dava crédito as suas palavras.

- Pois eu tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar – bagunçou o cabelo do menino.

- É... Qual?

- Seu novo papai veio te buscar Neville – sorriu ao ver os olhos do menino brilhando emocionados – Me ajuda a guardar suas coisas em sua maleta para não os fazermos esperarem?

- Sim!

Quando o pequeno viu o vampiro moreno, correu até ele para ser abraçado e alçado nos braços deste. Desde aquela primeira vez que seu amigo Harry disse que seu tio queria adotá-lo. Daniel e Neville se viram várias vezes, em duas ocasiões Armand aceitou ir. Depois de tudo, ele seria o outro papai de Neville. Esse era o motivo de tão efusivo reencontro, o castanho já estava gostando muito de Dan e sabia que era ele quem iria adotá-lo. Só que a espera ficou insuportável.

Depois desse caloroso abraço e várias lágrimas, tudo esteve pronto para partir. Daniel quis vir antes, mas a entrega tinha que ser de manhã e ele, por causa de sua condição, não podiam aparecer lá a qualquer hora do dia. Mas esse dia, graças aos deuses, amanheceu chuvoso e o céu estava totalmente nublado, sem possibilidades de o sol fazer uma visita.

Neville despediu-se calorosamente da senhorita Piruru que não conseguiu evitar chorar um pouquinho ao saber que esse belo e carinhoso menino ia embora, mas entendia que era o melhor para ele. Partia seu coração ver como a tristeza sempre inundava seus olhinhos. Agora tudo isso mudaria.

- Oi Pequeno – Armand saudou.

Ele ficou esperando no carro. Diante da diretora do orfanato eles também tiveram que mentir e dizer que Daniel era casado com uma mulher. Não acharam conveniente dizer que eram um casal homossexual. No entanto, isso não molestava nem incomodava Neville em nada, ele achava que, enquanto houvesse amor, tudo estaria bem. Seu amiguinho Harry já tinha explicado que ele tinha dois papais, sua mamãe não chamava Luísa, como disse na escola, mas chamava Louis Pointe du Lac. Ah sim... o carro do ruivo era um Datsun 240 Z prateado, de nacionalidade japonesa ano 1970 (N/A: É um carro muito lindo, podem pesquisar no Google).

- Oi senhor Armand – disse tímido, a seriedade desse garoto o intimidava.

- Deixa isso de senhor filhinho – os olhos de Daniel brilhavam pelas lágrimas recém derramadas – Armand é seu pai agora e eu sou seu papai.

Neville olhou para Armand em dúvida. O ruivo sorriu meio de lado e assentiu em direção do menino. Esse ato deu confiança ao menino que sorriu de orelha a orelha e apertou o abraço que tinha sobre o pescoço de Daniel.

- Ta bom papai e... pai.

Daniel não pode evitar fazer uma careta de desdém e reprovação ao ver o carro que era para duas pessoas. Olhou para Armand e este olhou para ele horrorizado. Esse olhar estava dizendo o que ele imaginava? Por acaso estava insinuando que tinha que se desfazer de seu Datsun? Mas tinha custando tanto para conseguir era uma peça de coleção!

- Esse carro não parece um pouco apertado meu amor?

- Ah...

"Sabia... já começou com suas sutilezas.".

- Harry, calma.. eles já estão chegando, deixa de andar assim que estou ficando nervosa.

- Mas tia Jesse! – gritou agitando os braços – Já faz, mais de tês horas que eles foram! Meda! Eles vem num madito camelo!

- Harry! – disse Louis escandalizado – Onde ouviu essa expressão? – Louis já estava fuzilando seu amante com o olhar.

- Do tio Khay.

O mencionado pigarreou olhando para outro lado.

- De todos os modos... – Marius falou socorrendo o egípcio – Você ainda não sabe ver as horas Harry. Três horas é muito tempo e não faz tanto tempo que eles saíram.

- Mas eu quero ver Nev – biquinho – E se algo aconteceu? E se a senhora não quer deixar ele vir com a gente? Isso de ado...ado... essa coisa é muito etanha...ainda bem que meus papais vivem aqui... – sorriu olhando para Louis e Lestat – E que eles não foram po céu como os de Neville.

Todos os vampiros ali presentes se remexeram incômodos em seus lugares. Pelo bem do menino, Louis tinha decidido não contar que ele era adotado. Quando chegasse à hora ele contaria a verdade, mas como Harry era esperto isso aconteceria mais cedo do que tarde, quando sua magia começasse a se manifestar.

O som do portão se abrindo liberou a tensão do ambiente. Ainda assim Lestat deu um forte abraço no seu amour ao sentir seu incômodo acompanhado de um sorriso tranquilizador. Sabia da insegurança de Louis e ele ia se encarregar de dissipá-las, pois tinha certeza do amor que Harry tinha por eles e esse amor não ia diminuir quando descobrisse tudo o que haviam escondido coisas do passado dele.

Harry gritou e se precipitou até a porta. Para ele, passaram eternos minutos até que afinal a porta se abriu. Por ela entrou um sorridente Daniel, carregando Neville e, um Armand muito emburrado. "Meu carro!".

- Neville!

- Oi Hady!

O castanho se remexeu nos braços de seu novo papi e este entendendo, o baixou. Os amiguinhos se abraçaram efusivamente e sorriram. Os vampiros presentes pensaram que esta era a cena mais linda que já presenciaram em sua longa vida.

- Vem Neville, quero te mosta os otros – isso fez com que o sorriso apagasse do rosto do castanho que olhou para Daniel apreensivo.

- Não tenha medo ragazzo. Nos seremos seus tios de agora em diante. Eu sou tio Santino. – piscou um olho agachando para ficar da altura do pequeno.

- Oi eu sou Neville – sorriu. Harry já tinha contado sobre seu tio Santino e esperava que ele chegasse a se divertir tanto como seu amiguinho dizia que esse senhor... quer dizer seu tio, conseguia diverti-los.

- Esse é meu papai Lou, Nev. – Harry disse arrastando o moreno até chegar perto do novo integrante da família.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam emocionados ao conhecer o senhor que seu amigo tanto amava. A verdade é que eles eram muito parecidos, ele nem sequer se lembrava como eram seus verdadeiros pais. Mas isso não importava agora, com Daniel e Armand com ele, não tinha necessidade de pensar nessas coisas tristes.

- Oi Neville, bem-vindo a família.

Os olhos verdes brilharam emocionados por ter esse menino com eles. Tinha ficado muito aflito ao ver a tristeza de seu filho por não poder ajudar, foi por isso, que junto com Daniel, convenceu os demais para aceitarem o castanho. O emocionava ver o radiante sorriso de Harry e saber que seu coração era tão bom. Pois, com somente quatro aninhos, tinha idealizado um plano para não se separar do seu amiguinho.

Assim todos os vampiros foram apresentados e receberam alegremente ao pequeno. Marius foi apresentado como "vovô" e Mekare e Mararet como as "vovozinhas". Todos os demais passaram a ser tios de Neville Molloy, desse momento em diante.

- Vem tesouro, Harry e papai vão te mostrar seu novo quarto.

Quando os três desapareceram de mãos dadas. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o irritado ruivo.

- O que aconteceu? – Mael quis saber.

- Daniel falou que meu carro não é apto para uma criança e que precisamos de um carro maior.

Os vampiros o olharam com pena.

- Você é pai agora, isso traz muitas responsabilidades... disso eu sei. É melhor se conformar...

Todos olharam alucinados para o dono desse comentário. Lestat somente riu com superioridade.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: um castigo para o anjo**_

**Notas tradutor: o capitulo por si só já diz tudo... muito emocionante *-***

**Quero reviews!**

**Ate a proxima**


	7. Um castigo para o anjo

**Capitulo 7: Um castigo para o anjo.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Os meninos estavam em férias do colégio pelas festas natalinas e os pais decidiram que o passariam em sua antiga Mansão, localizada estrategicamente nos frios lugares ao norte dos Estados Unidos, onde a Rainha Akasha e seu esposo o Rei Enkil, descansaram dantes de que ela acordasse para cometer aquelas loucuras, querendo arrastar a papi Let consigo.

Louis não estava muito de acordo com eles, tampouco vó Maharet, mas como os demais pensavam que o perigo já estava erradicado, conseguiram os convencer de que isso era o melhor para todos. Deviam enfrentar o passado se é que queriam que as feridas sanassem.

Neville já estava acostumado a sua nova vida como filho de Armand e Daniel, de vez em quando, até se atrevia a fazer travessuras junto com seu priminho, sempre instados por Lestat, há que aclarar. No entanto, estas não passavam a ser muito graves, como esconder os livros do Vovô, trancar o ataúde(caixão) de tia Jesse com ela adentro, que conquanto se lhes fazia raro que dormisse ali, não lhes preocupava; ou bem se limitar a brincar com suas pinturas, barro ou neve e ficar completamente sujos e irreconhecíveis.

-Papi, que há por trás da porta que esta debaixo das escadas do corredor alumiado com fogo? –Harry perguntou, depois de engolir seu pedaço de frango asado.

Daniel e Louis trocaram uma mirada de seriedade. Os meninos estavam almoçando, depois de brincar por várias horas percorrendo os amplos corredores e visitando a cada resquício da Mansão. Neville pareceu interessado na resposta, já que levantou sua cabecinha para posar seus castanhos olhos em seu tio Lou.

-Nada que te interesse. –inspirou ao notar que sua voz tinha saído com algo de dureza. –Ali não há nada, bebê. Só coisas velhas que já não usamos. Por isso te proíbo que desça, de acordo?

-Sim, papi.

-Isso também vale para ti, filho.

-Ok, papai. Não vamos descer. –sorriu fazendo derreter o coração de Daniel.

-"Harry…"

O moreninho levantou a cabeça e olhou através do corredor. Piscou olhando para um determinado ponto. Neville estava ao lado dele franzindo a testa, enquanto pintava o pato tentando não ficar fora das linhas pretas. Sentiu Harry se levantar, mas não prestou muita atenção.

Harry caminhou até a porta que dava para as escadas que levam para o porão, estava prestes a tirar a maçaneta da porta quando ...

-Que faz, pequeno? –sorriu ao ver respingar ao menino olhando-a surpreendido.

-Tia! –gritou lançando a seus braços. –Faz muito que não te via!

-É que a tia Pandora tinha muitas coisas que fazer, mas vim a te visitar e para conhecer a meu novo sobrinho. –revolveu seu cabelo. -Que estava por fazer, Harry? –sua voz soava algo preocupada.

-Nada, só queria saber o que há lá embaixo. –assinalou a porta. –Embora a porta, disse, papi Lou diz que há somente coisas antigas ... certeza que é só isso –duvidoso.

-Sim, Harry, não há nada lá que pode lhe interessar. Você deve obedecer o seu pai e nunca tentar descer, certo?

- Sim, tia. Será que vamos apresentá-lo a Neville?

-Vamos.

Dias depois.

Os meninos corriam tratando de perder de vista a seu perseguidor, Khayman tinha chegado bastante alegre e ansioso para jogar, assim que ele propôs para crianças brincar de "esconde-esconde". Então, agora tanto à procura de um bom esconderijo. No entanto, a busca de um bom lugar para escondê-los levado a um lugar onde não deveria ter entrado.

Harry deteve seu pressuroso e alegre correria ao ver que a misteriosa porta estava entreaberta. Era de cor escura, já que estava feita de um aço irrompível que se tinha enegrecido com os anos, para os meninos os desenhos que tinha eram "raros", mas em realidade, se tratavam de Runas Antigas que falavam do grande tesouro que se escondia escadas abaixo. Sua curiosidade se denotou e um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto e deteve a seu amigo de um braço.

-Olha, Nev, esta aberta. –sussurrou emocionado.

-Oh…- Neville olhou ansioso para ambos lados, sabia que tinham proibido entrar ali, mas o brilho nos olhos verdes lhe dizia que estava por faltar a essa regra.

-Vamos dar uma olhada?

-Não sei, Haddy. Seu papi e o meu não quer que descemos.

-Mas eles dizem que só há coisas velhas. –franziu o cenho. –Acho que estão mentindo…

-Por que fariam isso…? –olhou a porta com apreensão, um estranho frio saía dela. –Acha que há outra coisa ali?

Harry olhou indeciso a seu amigo, como se estivesse por revelar um grande segredo.

-Sim, eu…

-Neville, onde está você?!- escutou-se a voz de Daniel. –É a hora de teu banho!

-Já vou, papi! –gritou em resposta. Girou-se para olhar ao moreninho. –O que vai fazer?

-Eu quero ver o que há. –disse emocionado.

-Ok, eu me vou tomar banho. –Neville encolheu-se de ombros. Após tudo, se tinha algo perigoso nesse lugar, seus papis lhe tivessem dito.

Horas mais tarde.

Daniel sorria encantador enquanto penteava o cabelo de seu filho. O banho tinha durado bem mais do que deveria. Mas é que a seu menino lhe encantava tanto a água, que o moreno não se via capaz de tirar ele de lá e o deixava brincar a seu gosto, sem lhe molestar o fato de que terminava tão empapado como o pequeno.

Seu sorriso bobo desapareceu de seu rosto ao ver como Louis entrava com a cara desfigurada pela preocupação, nem sequer o olhou, se dirigiu diretamente a Neville.

-Neville, sabe onde esta Harry? –sua voz soava ansiosa.

-Haddy? –franziu o cenho pensativo, sorriu olhando ao papi de seu amigo. –Estávamos brincando quando papi me chamou para tomar banho.

-Onde o viu por última vez?

-Em frente à porta de desenhos raros, ele me disse que queria ir ver que tinha lá abaixo…

Louis não esperou a escutar mais e saiu como alma que leva o diabo para o lugar, não se importou atropelar a um preocupado Khayman pelo caminho, nem muito menos que seu namorado tentasse o deter para saber se já tinha encontrado a seu filho.

Respirando agitadamente, pela preocupação, sob as escadas e pôde escutar uma vozinha que cantava em sussurros…

Sua respiração foi cortada completamente quando seu filho estava sentado no trono de pedra que pertencia à Rainha dos Vampiros. Harry era o único que cantava enquanto balançando as pernas para trás e para frente.

-Harry! –gritou chegando apressadamente para o menino. O pequeno levantou a vista e sorriu a sua papi enquanto deixava que o tomasse em braços. No entanto, o estranho que não o abraçasse, nem beijara, seu papi Lou estava muito sério, como nunca antes o tinha visto. –Não te tinha dito que tinha proibido a descer este lugar? –não pôde reprimir a frialdade de sua voz, é que o enojo ao se saber desobedecido e a preocupação de saber que seu anjinho estava nesse lugar, o tinham transtornado.

-Queria ver que tinha. –sorriu inseguro, sem saber como tratar com esta faceta desconhecida para ele de sua papi.

-Nenhum que tinha, Harry. –disse deixando no andar, não se agachou como outras vezes para ficar a sua altura, senão que se pôs de pé e cruzou seus braços, luzindo ameaçante. –Disse-te que estava terminantemente proibido descer a este lugar e me tem desobedecido. Deveria pensar no que te ordena teu pai antes de querer satisfazer tua curiosidade.

-Papi, eu…- Harry fez beicinho incapaz de se aguentar a vontade de chorar. Esta era a primeira vez que via a sua papi dessa maneira.

- Não quero desculpas, você está de castigo. Siga-me.

Louis virou reprimindo a vontade de consolar seu filho. Doeu vê-lo assim, mas tinha certeza de que se ele não agiu como deveria agir no passado com que pouco, seu filho nunca vai respeitá-lo e faria o que ele queria.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e seguiu seu pai. Ocasionalmente, deixou escapar um soluço e enxugou suas lágrimas com seu suéter de lã quente.

-Onde estava?- perguntou Lestat ao encontrá-los fosse do aquele lugar. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o semblante sério e entristecido de seu amour e a figura chorosa que era sua filho.

-Depois conto-te, Let. Agora devo castigar a Harry.

Se essas palavras pareceram-lhe estranhas a Lestat, não comentou nada. Só assentiu em sua direção. Ainda que, sentiu-se doído por ver como Harry tremia tentando afogar seu pranto, mas se Louis tinha chegado à extrema decisão de castigar era porque Harry tinha feito algo muito grave.

Caminharam outro trecho até chegar até a habitação do menino. Ambos entraram e o menino caminhou até se sentar na poltrona.

-Olhe para mim, Harry. –pediu com dureza. Engoliu saliva ao ver a confusão, tristeza e arrependimento nesses olhos verdes esmeraldas. Não sucumbas, Louis, é o melhor. –Estou muito desagradado contigo, me desobedeceste e por isso merece este castigo. Ficará na habitação até que te busque para jantar. –inspirou fundo e caminhou até a porta. –Espero que te sirva de lição. –murmurou sem olhá-lo, saiu a passo decidido e deu volta à chave.

- Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu agora?

O moreno não aguentou e se lançou aos braços de seu parceiro, permitiu que as lágrimas longamente contidas deixassem seus olhos. Lestat sorriu de lado e acariciou sua cabeça com ternura, murmurando palavras de apoio e amor.

-Estava tão preocupado...- sussurrou Louis. –e quando o encontrei o vejo todo tranquilo e cantando uma canção, isso sem contar que estava em um lugar onde lhe tinha proibido entrar.

-Onde…?

-Vamos encontrar os outros e dizer-lhe. –Disse resolutamente olhando olhos de seu parceiro.

Os vampiros que se encontravam nesse dia na casa se apressaram a chegar ao Salão principal do lugar intrigados por saber o que era o que sucedia. O semblante sério do casal que eram pais do menino-que-viveu surpreendeu à maioria.

-Que passa? Onde estava Harry?- Khayman foi o primeiro em perguntar.

-Meu filho estava no porão. –disse Louis seriamente. –E o que quero saber é… Como é que pôde aceder a esse lugar?

A surpresa no rosto dos demais vampiros era bastante.

-Isso é impossível, Lou. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de selar esse lugar, ele não pôde ter aberto. –disse Marius luzindo estranhado e surpreendido.

-Pois ali é onde o encontrou faz uns minutos. –disse Lestat.

-Eu lhe perguntei a meu filho ao respeito. –murmurou Daniel contrariado. –Disse-me que quando estavam brincando com Khayman passaram por ali e viram que a porta estava… entreaberta.

-Que?! Mas isso é impossível! –Maharet luzia horrorizada.

-Isso é o que me disse, e que Harry tenha sido encontrado lá abaixo demonstra que Neville não me mentiu.

-Quem a deixou aberta? –a voz de Louis soava dura.

-Ninguém tem baixado a esse lugar desde que passou o que passou, Louis. –disse Marius tranquilamente. –Não busque culpado entre nós.

-Tenho castigado a meu filho pela primeira vez desde que o tenho comigo. E vou encontrar ao culpado de que o tenha tentado para que me desobedecera. –murmurou antes de abandonar o lugar.

-Castigou-o?- surpresa.

-Sim, Armand. –suspirou Lestat. –E acho que o fato dói-lhe mais a meu amour que ao petit chateau. Quero que averiguem porque essa porta estava aberta. –ordenou olhando ao resto.

Só uma hora tinha passado desde que o pequeno Harry fosse encerrado em sua habitação, castigado e Louis já parecia uma alma em pena. Ninguém se atrevia a lhe falar sequer, por temor de que lhe rosnar ou, simplesmente, que se largara a chorar. O castigo parecia-lhes demasiado, mas o moreno era seu papai após tudo e ele era quem deveria de opinar essas coisas. No entanto, todo um dia encerrado para alguém tão hiperativo como Harry, poderia ser devastador para o menino.

-Acha que estou-me passando?

Maharet levantou a mirada de seu livro e olhou com ternura ao jovem vampiro.

-Tem-te desobedecido. –disse tranquilamente. –No entanto, acho que foste muito duro, já que nunca antes o tinha castigado. Tivesses-lhe posto um menor e lhe advertir que seria pior se te desobedecia em outra ocasião.

-Então devo levantar-lhe o castigo?

-Não Louis, se for agora e lhe dizer que seu castigo termina te estará contradizendo. Deve cumprir com este e, Deus não queira, se volta a ocorrer que te desobedeça aí se lhe dá um menor. Dependendo da gravidade, claro está.

-Sou um mau pai. –gemeu enterrando seu rosto em ambas mãos. –Cri morrer quando me olhou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e assustado por me ver tão distante com ele.

-Isso foi só a preocupação, Louis. –a mulher acercou-se para palmear seu braço. –Harry entenderá. E, se tudo sai bem, talvez isto lhe faça pensar duas vezes dantes de desobedecer-te.

-Isso espero. –murmurou.

Maharet sorriu-lhe tentando dar-lhe ânimos com o gesto. Pessoalmente, pensava que já faz bastante tempo que tanto Harry como Louis precisavam uma prova como essa. Uma prova de vontades, para ver quem era o mais forte, já que o menino sempre costumava se sair com a sua, porque Louis se via impossibilitado de lhe negar nada.

-Onde está Haddy, papi?

Armand torceu a boca e suspirou sonoramente. Encontrava-se dando-lhe de merendar a Neville enquanto Daniel ia de compras para a Natal junto com Khayman. Em realidade, ele achava que tinha escapado para não ter que explicar a seu filho que Harry estava castigado. Uma grande tolice, já que Neville também deveria de saber que não devia baixar aquele lugar, senão queria ter o mesmo destino. Supunha que esperava que ele auspiciara o papel de mau, lhe pondo seus limites ao menino.

-Harry esta encerrado em sua habitação até a noite, Neville. Sabes por que? –o castanho negou, seus olhos estavam abertos como pratos depois de escutar a primeira oração. –Porque seu papi lhe disse que não baixasse ao porão e teu priminho o desobedeceu.

-Haddy abriu a porta de desenhos raros?

-Sim, Neville e depois baixou sendo que, como te disse, não tinha permissão para fazê-lo. Por isso agora tem um merecido castigo. –olhou a cara surpreendida do menino. –e se tu fazes o mesmo receberás também um castigo como esse, está claro?

Neville estremeceu em seu assento e assentiu ferventemente com a cabeça.

Era noite e o nervosismo de Louis cresceu aos trancos e barrancos. Ele andou para trás e para a frente enviando olhares nervosos para o corredor que leva ao quarto de seu filho. Desde que ele transmitiu a punição não ouvi um único som que fora do lugar. Nada mostraram que ela estava chorando ou se você quiser jogar sozinho. Apenas silêncio ... e que aumentou a angústia de seu pai.

-Bom… ainda falta para o jantar, mas primeiro tenho que banha-lo. –murmurou ansioso. –Vou buscá-lo.

Caminho até ficar enfrente da porta, que tinha umas letras azuis que diziam: "quarto de Harry, se queres entrar… traz um doce", especialmente comprado por seu papi Let. Apoiou uma de suas orelhas para poder escutar, mas nada, nem o som de seus pequenos passos lhe dava indício de que tinha alguém no lugar. Alarmado, abriu a porta sem chamar, buscou freneticamente com a mirada e pôde ver o pequeno corpo de Harry na cama.

Se fosse possível ver a culpa aumentou a criança dormir, fez uma bola e com vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele sentou-se na cama com a garganta seca e acariciou o cabelo desgrenhado preto.

Harry abriu os olhos devagar e visão focada. Um sorriso estava se formando em seus lábios, mas ele parou, seu rosto mostrou compreensão súbita, como se lembrando de algo, então ele sentou-se e olhou para o pai.

-Já não estou castigado? - murmurou.

-Não, teu castigo tem terminado, Harry. –disse doído por ver a atitude taciturna do menino. –Vamos tomar banho antes de que descemos para o jantar.

-Ok. –assentiu baixando da cama e caminhado até o banho.

Uma vez ali permitiu que sua papi Lou o desvestira sem trocar nem uma palavra no transcurso. Normalmente, Harry mostrava-se muito entusiasmado e falador antes de tomar banho, pedindo-lhe a seu papi que lhe deixasse meter na banheira todos aqueles brinquedos que se pudessem molhar. No entanto, hoje era diferente. Harry estava muito inseguro a respeito do humor de seu papi e tinha medo de pedir-lhe qualquer coisa por temor a enfadá-lo mais do que já o tinha feito.

Por outro lado, Louis estava mal interpretando o mutismo de Harry achando que guardava-lhe rancor por tê-lo castigado. Por isso também não se atrevia a falar, temendo que seu filho lhe reprovara o castigo tão severo que lhe tinha imposto. Ele não ia suportar tal coisa.

Evidentemente, o banho não foi divertido como em outras ocasiões. Ambos estavam obstinadamente calados e Louis só se ocupava de ensaboar ao menino, Harry lançava olhadas de soslaio a seu papito de brinquedo, sem se atrever a lhe pedir a seu papi que lhe atingisse, mas, após tudo, não se sentia com vontades de brincar. Terminado o banho o seco, vestiu-o e parou-se junto a seu filho esperando que este tomasse sua mão para ir juntos à cozinha, mas quão grande foi sua decepção ao ver como Harry saía caminhando pressuroso sem sequer o olhar. É que Harry tinha fome e até ali chegava o cheiro da comida que a Vó Mekare preparava.

Quando entraram ao salão todos os presentes puderam sentir a tensão que tinha entre pai e filho. Santino tinha chegado de visita e em seguida foi informado do estranho acontecimento que ocorreu nesse lugar, por isso se tinha aguentado as vontades de brincar com os meninos, já que Neville, ao saber que seu amiguinho estava encerrado, também não tinha muitas ânimos para brincar.

-Olá, Harry.

-Olá, tio Santino. –sorriso de lado.

Reprimindo as vontades de abraçar a seu pequeno, Louis apressou o passo até a mesa e instou a Harry para que se sentasse. Minutos mais tarde Neville uniu-se a eles, quando já a comida estava por ser servida. O moreno apressou-se a cortar a comida de seu filho e apartou-se do lugar, estava seguro que se permanecia uns minutos mais cerca de Harry se ia ajoelhar pedindo seu perdão.

-Está bem? –perguntou Neville um tanto inseguro.

Harry olhou-o e depois varreu com seus olhos o lugar. Os adultos estavam bastante afastados deles, de modo que se animou a responder à pergunta de seu amigo.

-Sim, papi castigo-me porque o desobedeci, mas já me deixo sair do quarto.

-Sim –o castanho assentiu compreensivo. –isso me disse meu papai Armand. O que você fez o dia todo?

-Eh…- Harry olhou novamente de soslaio em direção dos adultos. Eles se encontravam aparentemente atentos a suas coisas. O aparentavam muito bem, tendo em conta que escutavam a cada palavra que saía da boca dos meninos, graças a seus poderes vampirizes. –Quando meu papi fechou com chave me deram muitas vontades de chorar...- admitiu fazendo um beicinho. –então deitei-me em minha cama e chorei. Não tinha muitas vontades de brincar, mas me pus a colorir meu livro novo. Em seguida, agarrou-me com fome e eu estava na porta, mas como meu papi não veio para mim, eu peguei um pouco de água do banheiro e, em seguida, agarrou-me muito sono e dormi.

Louis engasgou quando percebeu o que tinha sido cruel. Em nenhum momento entrou em sua cabeça que tinha pulado o almoço para o filho. Lestat sentiu a dar um aperto no ombro como um sinal de apoio, mas isso não ajuda a levantar seus espíritos.

-"Sou um péssimo, pai."

-"Não, nã não vou permitir que pense tal coisa"- sua voz mental soava dura- "Você fez o que achava que era melhor para ele nessas circunstâncias. Você não pode culpá-lo por isso. "

-"Mas deixei-o sem comer! Preocupando-me somente por minha dor ao saber-me decepcionado!"

-"Só se perdeu o lanche, Louis. Também não é tão grave."

-"Nada do que diga vai fazer que me sinta melhor. De modo que não o tente Lestat de Lioncurt."

-"Se você diz…"

- Neville? –O pequeno olhou enquanto mastigava os seus legumes. Harry notou que agitou sua comida, é que, de repente, ele se foi o apetite. –Você acha que o meu pai me odeia?

Louis estremeceu em seu assento e levantou-se de um salto, mais um sinal de Marius deteve-lhe.

-Não creio… - disse duvidoso. –Quando os garotos se portavam mal no orfanato as cuidadoras os castigavam e depois tudo voltava a ser como antes. Nunca ninguém falou de ódio por desobedecer a uma ordem.

-Mas eu nunca antes tinha feito algo que meu papi Lou me tinha proibido. –sussurrou com os olhos cristalizados.

-Oh… então… Por que foi, Haddy?

O moreninho olhou alarmado a seu amigo e foi ali quando ao fim seus olhos soltaram uma torrente de lágrimas e soluçou audivelmente. Desta vez ninguém pôde deter a Louis quem se apressou a chegar até o menino para encerrar em um abraço.

-Por Deus, Harry, não chore, não posso te ver, nem te ouvir o fazer. –gemeu. –Eu não te odeio meu amor, te amo mais que a minha própria vida e não estou tão enojado porque me tenha desobedecido…

-Eu não queria, papi. –chorou abraçando-se com forças ao corpo do adulto. –Mas ela me chamava e me chamava e me dizia que descesse. Dizia que queria me conhecer… "vêem com Akasha" dizia sempre.

-A-Akasha dizes? –arqueou Maharet com um fio de voz.

O resto dos vampiros estavam rígidos, nem sequer pestanejavam, só Daniel se apressou a chegar junto a Neville que também ameaçava com se pôr a chorar ao ver tão triste a seu priminho.

-Sim. –soluçou Harry sorvendo seus choros. –desde que chegamos que escuto sua voz em minha cabeça. Eu não queria baixar papi Lou. –admitiu olhando a seu papi com olhos arrependidos. –mas ela sempre me fazia questão de que queria me conhecer e que descesse. Por isso desci. –soluço. –Quando cheguei abaixo todas as luzes se acenderam e sua voz me disse que me sentasse nesse cadeirão de pedra, então…

-Então o que…? –os olhos de Lestat estavam entrecerrados e sua mandíbula apertava em sinal de clara raiva.

- Quando me sentei, senti algo frio e eu não podia sair, era como se eu estivesse preso. Então eu fiquei entediado e comecei a cantar a música que me ensinou Tia Jesse até que papai me encontrou. –Voltou a enterrar a cabeça no pescoço de seu pai como lágrimas caíram copiosamente.

-Já não chores pequeno, tudo está bem. –tranquilizou Louis antes de trocar uma mirada com seu parceiro.

Sem perder tempo, Lestat lançou uma mirada significante a Khayman, Marius e Maharet e os quatro caminharam rumo à saída do salão.

-Nos faremos cargo, mon amour. –murmurou Lestat beijando a bochecha de Louis e revolvendo o cabelo de seu filho.

O de olhos verdes tão só assentiu apertando o abraço do pequeno corpo. Seus olhos mostraram uma frialdade pouco conhecida nele. Sua ira era imensa não só ante essa maldita que voltava a fazer das suas, senão para ele mesmo por não escutar as razões que seu bebê teve para desobedece-lo. Essa louca esteve-o chamando-o! Claro que ia sentir curiosidade se é que uma voz se metia em sua inocente cabecinha para o instar a descer! E ele não quis saber, só lhe pôs esse cruel castigo e o fez pensar que o odiava.

-Eu te amo, Harry. –sussurrou aconchegando em seus braços. –Que nada nem ninguém te faça duvidar disso. –Você acredita em mim?

-Sim, papi Lou. Perdoa-me. –murmurou.

-Não há nada que perdoar, meu céu. –sorriu secando as bochechas empapadas. -Você não tiveste a culpa de que te tenham pedido pra descer. Seguimos com o jantar?

-Sim! –o menino sorriu bastante animado ao saber que seu papi favorito não o odiava.

-O que foi o que aconteceu? –perguntou bruscamente Louis aos reunidos no Salão da casa. Vinha de deitar a seu pequeno em sua cama, porque esta noite dormiria com ele e Lestat. Tinha a necessidade de tê-lo perto após a cruel separação à que o submeteu em todo o dia.

-Não é nada muito grave, Louis. –tranquilizou Marius. –Só que esta casa ainda conserva sua essência, algo bem como um espírito.

-Sim, só isso. Porque ela se foi para não regressar, quero que todos entendam isso. –disse Maharet muito séria.

-Mas, após tanto tempo. Por que justo agora? Por que Harry? –quis saber Jesse.

-Não o sabemos. –admitiu Marius. –Talvez seja porque Harry é um mago poderoso e quis o conhecer ou porque soube que Harry é filho de Lestat e Louis, que todos o amamos e tentou nos incomodar através dele.

-Maldita, zorra. -grunhiu Louis. –Já se desfizeram dela?

-Sua essência esta por toda a casa, Lou. Seria impossível libertar a cada rincão em uma só noite. Precisamos mais tempo. –falou Khayman.

-Então levo-me a meu filho. Não o vou deixar aqui sabendo que essa pode o convencer de fazer algo pior que só descer ao porão.

-É o mais prudente. –assentiu Santino.

-E devem levar-se a Neville também, só por se talvez.- disse Maharet olhando a Armand.

-Disso não te caiba dúvida. –contestou seriamente. Daniel estava na habitação de seu filho, acompanhando-o até que se dormisse. Ainda que, o ruivo já se imaginava que lhes ia a encontrar na que compartilhavam ele e seu Dan. Seu namorado também estava assustado pelas confissões de Harry a respeito de seu encontro com Akasha.

-Possiamo ir tutti a minha casa, então. É grande como per alloggiarsi a tutti nós. –ofereceu Santino.

-Isso me parece correto, amanhã mesmo nos vamos. –murmurou Louis abandonado a habitação. Morria de vontades por estreitar a seu bebê em seus braços!

_**Continuasse… **_

_**Próximo capitulo: um anjo perdido**_

**Notas tradutor... deixei no máximo apresentável no português brasileiro, se não estiver de acordo, peço que me perdoem, mas esse programa duma figa... ¬¬'**

**Bom enfim o capitulo esta ai, vamos comentar?**

**Ate a próxima!**

*******************ToT******************

N/A: Kya! Essa maldita Akasha! Por sua culpa nosso anjo tem sofrido ¬¬*** Só quero lhes dizer que a personagem de Akasha vai servir para este chap, unicamente, não tenho pensado a usar mais adiante nem para que se uma a Voldy ou uns longos etcéteras. Como já disseram os tios de Haddy, era só seu esencia fastidiosa ¬¬

Poshito o peque! Papi Lou deve medir-se em pôr castigos ao menino… quase rompe-se-me o coração ao vê-lo chorar assim… e isso que eu mesma escrevi a cena ò.ou

Bem, a todas aquelas que leiam Outra vida nos vemos manhã com o final dos finais ToT

Lemos-nos dentro de uma semana… se Merlín quer ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!


	8. Um anjo perdido

**Capitulo 8: Um anjo perdido.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As férias ficaram atrás e, desde então, o pobre Louis se desvivia por atender em tudo o que pudesse a seu filho. Para ele a culpa de ter castigado tão severamente sem uma razão de verdadeiro peso, o ia perseguir para toda a vida. Lestat e o resto deixavam-no, porque sabiam como era o caráter de Louis com respeito a suas culpas, ademais Harry sendo Harry conseguia conter a sua papi e, com seu caráter inocente, mitigar suas culpas.

Outra coisa era Neville Molloy, misteriosamente, o menino estava tomando uma confiança extrema, já lhe podia ver mais extrovertido e, sobretudo, possesivo com respeito ao que queria. Resultou ser que o menino era bastante zeloso e não gostava muito que seus papis compartilhem beijos perto dele… para frustração de Armand.

-Que lhes trouxe, Santa?-Serenita, depois de ambientar se a estar longe de sua mãe, já estava mais animada e extrovertida. Agora era comum a ver sorrir feliz.

-Meus papis e tios presentearam-me muitas coisas. –Neville estava emocionado, nunca antes tinha recebido tantos presentes. –Mas papi Armand me presenteou uma espada muito antiga… me disse que me ia ensinar à usar agora que regressamos a Londres.

-Achei que teu papi chamava-se Daniel. –disse Kôji estranhado.

-Sim, mas eu tenho dois papis. Armand e Danny, eles se querem muito. –sorriu.

Harry removeu-se incomodo em seu assento e olhou para todos lados para ver se alguém tinha escutado isso. Pelo visto, seus tios não tinham advertido a Nev de que não dissesse o assunto dos dois pais na escola. Ainda que, pelas caras de Kôji e Serenita, a notícia não os impactava tanto como papi Lou lhe tinha dito.

-Oh… Isso é porque teus verdadeiros papis se foram ao céu?

-Sim, e como eles me adotaram agora tenho dois papis.

Tanto o oriental como a ruiva ladearam a cabeça confundidos, franziram o cenho e depois sorriram.

-Eu penso que é genial, porque meu mami às vezes me castiga e é meu papi quem me compra muitos brinquedos. Se tens dois papis, seguro tens de ter muitos brinquedos. –disse Kôji solenemente.

Harry piscou ao ouvir o raciocínio de seu amigo. Talvez não fosse necessário continuar escondendo que ele também tinha dois pais.

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Esse é o menino?

-Sim, o moreno. Tem uns incríveis olhos verdes e uma cicatriz muito peculiar em sua frente. Chama-se Harry de Lioncurt.

-Estás seguro de que seus pais vão poder nos pagar o dinheiro que vamos pedir pelo resgate?

-Seguro, o pai tem um carro caríssimo e veste-se com estilo. Não acho que alarde, se nota que têm dinheiro…

-Perfeito… amanhã mesmo o embaucaremos, o faremos durante o recreio…

/qqq\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\******************

Já era de noite e estavam próximos a se deitar, mas o sorriso e as caricias que lhe prodigava seu namorado lhe dizia que não iam dormir em seguida. Louis deixou que seu amante o devorasse dessa maneira tão especial que tinha.

Caminharam abraçados até a cama e Lestat depositou-o com delicadeza, beijando a cada canto com infinita parcimônia, deixando rastro de seu passo com marcas vermelhas que se formavam na sensível pele de seu amor. Ia desprendendo a camisa do pijama e deixando beijos úmidos. Quando chegou aos mamilos se entreteve mais da conta para poder as deixar eroticamente erguidas, comprazido pelos suspiros que soltava o moreno.

Despojo-o de sua roupa por completo pensando que nunca se cansaria de admirar essa pele pálida, esse plano ventre e esses músculos bem postos. E a virilidade de seu amor era um deleite aparte. Tinha-se surpreendido gratamente quando encontrou aquilo, depois de converter, esteve satisfeito de seu bom tino e não duvidado em nenhum momento no fazer seu amante, apesar da reticencia inicial de Louis. Também tinha encontrado que aparte de estar bem dotado fisicamente, também o estava sexualmente. Os tímidos movimentos e os gemidos de Lou podiam chegar a fazer que perdesse o controle. Não por nada buscava nunca brigar com seu petit, por temor a perder umas dessas espetaculares sessões de sexo que tinham.

Uma vez nus, Lestat ocupou-se dessa carne, metendo-lhe inteira na boca e degustando a cada canto, lambendo, beijando e dando pequenas sucções, obrigando ao outro a prolongar o máximo a ejaculação. Quando sentiu que Louis tomava seus loiros cabelos para levar ao ritmo que precisava se deixou fazer, o mais jovem era delicado para tudo e não temia ser assaltado por um desborde de prazer. Isso sem contar que o não precisava respirar para viver, o qual descartava o problema.

Só bastaram umas pequenas investidas e o uso de seus dentes sobre o pênis do moreno para que este se corresse acompanhado de um rouco gemido de prazer. Let saboreou o líquido e lambeu toda essa longa extensão, já que não queria deixar nada derramado.

O loiro incorporou-se e abriu as pernas de sua amor, localizando sua virilidade na entrada do outro. Eles não precisavam de dilatação para iniciar o ato, já que seus corpos estavam tão acostumados a estar unidos que cediam com facilidade. Levavam centos de anos em isso…

-Papi Lou, há um fantasma em minha habitação! –gritou Harry entrando como tromba na habitação de suas papis, trazendo consigo ao velho Kero. No entanto, ao ver a posição de seus pais: Papi Lou com cara horrorizada, nu e embaixo de seu papai com as pernas abertas e a de seu papi Let, com cara resignada, nu e sustentando as pernas de sua papi sobre seus quadris, levantou uma sobrancelha. –Que estão fazendo?- perguntou esquecendo do motivo que o trouxe por uns momentos.

-Eh… -Louis olhou a seu filho e depois a seu namorado. –Nada! Nada! –exclamou com terror, empurrando a Lestat, que caiu com um som surdo no frio andar. Tomou as cobertas com rapidez e cobriu seu nu corpo dos olhos de seu filho.

-Auch!

-A que tens vindo, petit chateau? –perguntou sem importar-lhe que seu amante estivesse atirado no andar, com cara de poucos amigos.

Harry olhou duvidoso de seu pai, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele lembrou-se do motivo de seu medo.

-Há um fantasma no meu quarto, papai! –gritou fazendo um encantador cozido e saltando à cama para abraçar com forças a sua papi.

-Oh, meu céu! –murmurou com carinho acariciando a cabeça de desordenados cabelos. –Já te disse que os fantasmas não existem.

-Mas eu escute ruídos, papi Lou! –soluçou. –Tenho medo!

-Não tenhas medo… -murmurou beijando a bochecha de seu pequeno. –Papi Lou está aqui para te defender.

-Defendê-lo de que? -grunhiu Lestat incorporando do chão. –Nesta casa não há fantasmas e se tivesse já o saberíamos.

-Mas nosso filho tem medo, Lestat. –disse olhando-o friamente. –E cobre-te, estás dando um espetáculo.

-Estou em meu quarto! –exclamou enfadado. –Posso passear-me nu se quero!

-Não em frente a Harry!

- Harry é um homem, caramba! Não é a primeira, nem a última vez que você vai ver um homem nu!

O casal de vampiros olharam-se com claro enfado. Lestat encontrava-se muito ofuscado por que o tinham interrompido na melhor parte e Louis não parecia compadecer se dele.

-Papi Let… tens dito más palavras. ¬¬

E aquilo bastou para que a irritação de Pointe du Lac crescesse ainda mais. O brilho de superproteção de seu filho apareceu e Lestat temeu-se o pior.

-Se tem medo pode ficar esta noite a dormir comigo filho. –sorriu ao pequeno e depois fulminou com a mirada ao loiro. –Papi Let vai ir a seu quarto para comprovar que não tenha nenhum fantasma. De fato… vai ficar lá para estar seguros de que não vá aparecer em toda a noite.

-Bem papi! –exclamou feliz.

-Que eu que…? –balbuciou o Príncipe dos Vampiros.

-Que você sair daqui. –vaiou Louis em "mãe" versão. –vai ver se há fantasmas no quarto do meu filho. E, enquanto você fica lá para garantir que você não vê outras coisas.

-Mas…

-Papi Lou quero leite.

-Já vai céu. –Louis sorriu a seu filho, tomou suas calças e pôs lhes. –Vamos esquentar seu leite e depois voltamos para deitar-nos. –carregou-o em braços e Harry bocejou acomodando sua cabeça no ombro de seu papi. -E você que esta esperando para ir ao quarto de meu filho para te assegurar de que não tenha fantasmas? -espetou dantes de sair.

-ARGH!- Lestat gritou frustrado. Rumiando seu enojo pôs-se seu pijama de seda e abandonou a habitação.

Ele caminhou até o quarto de seu filho. ... O Lestat não tem culpa, ele disse para se acalmar. Estava chegando quando ele conheceu um Armand furiosísimo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o outro vampiro, se a sua situação seria outra face sorridente. Mas não era ... simplesmente ser jogado fora de seu próprio quarto e não sentir vontade de fazer o divertimento de ninguém.

-Monstros embaixo da cama. –grunhiu Armand a muda-a pergunta.

-Fantasmas. –suspirou Lestat.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*********************

-Então… Quando chegaste teu papai estava acima de teu papi? –estranhado.

-Sim… papi Lou disse-me que estavam se dando um beijo de boas noites e que dormiam nus porque tinham calor. –meio incrédulo.

-Mmmhhh… -Neville franziu o cenho, a noite passada fez bastante frio, inclusive caiu muita neve. –Embaixo de minha cama tinha algo raro e eu também fui a buscar a meus papis. Eles faziam sons raros e também estavam nus. Mas papi Dan disse que como tinham frio entravam em calor estando pelados.

-Oh… que raros são, não?

-Sim.

Marius, quem estava acompanhando aos meninos durante seu café da manhã, enquanto Lestat e Armand se reconciliavam com seus respetivas casais, riu ao escutar a conversa dos pequenos. Imaginava-se o rosto de Daniel e Louis ao ter que explicar semelhante espetáculo e os nervos que terão sentido esperando que seus filhos lhes cressem.

-Tu também dormes nu em inverno, Vovô?

-Não, Harry, eu durmo com pijama.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Escola privada Gravitation

-Faltam cinco minutos para o recreio, Ash, traz a caminhão e fique atento, eu falarei com o moleque.

O timbre do último recreio não demorou em soar e todos os meninos correram despavoridos ao pátio. Como sempre, Harry, Neville, Serenita e Kôji foram a jogar com as redes, revezando-se para desfrutar saudável. Estando seus amigos atentos em suas coisas, Harry notou como um cachorrinho vagava pela borda da grade que dava à rua. A ele sempre gostou dos animais e só conhecia o dos vizinhos ou os que via no zoológico, de modo que se acercou ao animal para poder o ver de perto.

-Olá.- saudou ao cachorro, estendeu umas de suas mãos para acariciá-lo, se sobressaltou quando um homem se apareceu junto a ele.

-Olá, chamo-me Elio. Gosta do cachorro?

-Sim. –sorriu inocentemente. –É seu?

-Assim é… não queres o ver a mais perto? –sorriu. –Posso ajudar-te a passar a perto para que possas carregar a meu cachorrinho.

-Não sei… -olhou em direção à escola, sua mestra estava consolando a um companheiro que se tinha caído. –se supõe que não devo sair.

-Mas é só para saudar a Poppy, ninguém o vai notar. Anda vêem… Como te chamas?

-Sou Harry, Senhor. –o pequeno sorriu e estendeu seus mãozinhas para que o adulto o ajudasse a cruzar. Mais alterou-se quando não foi deixado no chão e bem mais quando uma mão se posou sobre sua boca… depois já não soube mais…

O telefone soava com insistência, mas sendo os habitantes da casa, criaturas da noite, todos se encontravam profundamente dormidos. Inclusive Lestat e Louis, quem tinham-se reconciliado fogosamente depois de que o loiro chegasse de deixar a ambos meninos na escola. O mesmo passava com o casal do ruivo com cara de anjo e o garoto de olhos violetas.

-Mon amour…

-Mmmhhh…?

-Já vai ser hora de buscar aos meninos… anda te levanta e te veste.

-Tu e Daniel não fazem mais que me explodir. –disse em falso reproche.

-Se pudesse caminhar baixo o sol eu mesmo iria buscar a meu filho. –murmurou sem olhá-lo.

-Louis ... - suspirou Lestat forçando aqueles olhos verdes para descansar por conta própria. –você sabe que eu só estava brincando, eu estou feliz de ser capaz de trazer e levar essas crianças e você sabe onde.

-Sei… -sussurrou. –Anda, vista-se que não quero que cheguem tarde.

-Suas palavras são ordens para mim, capitão. –debochou-se.

Ambos se vestiram, já que Louis deveria preparar o almoço para quando os meninos chegassem. No corredor encontraram-se a um sorridente Daniel, com marcas bastante visíveis em seu pescoço. Os três caminharam até a porta, Louis e Daniel dispostos a esperar a seus filhos.

-Há mensagens na secretária eletrônica. –Jesse murmurou um bocejo. Ela apertou o botão PLAY para ouvir a mensagem.

-"Por favor Senhores Lioncurt, quando escutem a mensagem comuniquem com a direção da escola. Seu filho Harry tem desaparecido."

Armand mal teve tempo de deter a Louis, quem já se estava lançando até a porta de saída com a cara mais pálida do normal.

-Que achas que estás fazendo?! –repreendeu com voz severa, lutando por não o deixar escapar.

-É que não escutaste?! –gritou histérico. –Meu filho está perdido! Solta-me!

-Não! Lá fora é um dia sol, Louis!

-Não me importo! Meu bebê precisa-me!

-Solta-o! -sibilou Lestat com voz perigosa. Armand assentiu sem imutar-se, sabia que a fúria nesses olhos não era dirigida a ele. –Louis trata de acalmar. –pediu tomando-o delicadamente em seus braços.

-Não me peças isso! –exclamou com lágrimas em seus olhos. –Harry está…

-Não sabemos que é o que esta passando, eu irei ao colégio e averiguarei que é o que em verdade ocorre. Espera-me aqui mon amour… eu te trarei notícias o quanto antes. –beijou seus lábios e caminhou até a porta. –Trarei a Neville, Dan, Armand não se preocupem.

Jesse apressou-se a chegar junto a Louis que se deixou cair choroso ao chão, preocupado pelo destino que pudesse chegar a ter seu filho. Armand também abraçou a seu namorado ao ver o estado de choque no que se encontrava. Se algo lhe tinha passado a qualquer dos dois meninos, seja quem seja, não se ia livrar de sua fúria.

-Não quero… -negou se tampando a boca com suas mãozinhas.

-Vamos moleque, cedo estarás com seus pais… come algo que não quero que depois te estejas queixando.

-Não! Quero ir com papi Lou e Let! –disse estrelando o prato que lhe ofereciam contra o chão.

Recebeu uma sonora bofetada pela impertinência e foi puxado até uma jaula de metal para cães que tinha na suja habitação em onde estavam.

-Aí ficas moleque, se não tens fome hoje, já te darei algo amanhã.

-Não deverias o tratar tão mau…

-Tsk, quando recebamos o dinheiro já não poderão reclamar pelo estado no que lhe devolvemos ao menino. -espetou o homem.

-Quando faremos o chamado?

-Esperaremos dois dias… se estão desesperados por ver a seus filhos, os idiotas pagam o que seja.

-Bem. –o outro sequestrador só se encolheu de ombros e seguiu olhando a televisão.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mansão dos Vampiros.

Lestat chegou com Neville em braços, quem tinha signos de ter estado chorando. Daniel apressou-se a tomar em seus braços e estreita-lo com forças. Armand acercou-se a seu namorado e Nev estendeu uma mãozinha para que seu papi Armand lhe tomasse. Quando a teve entre suas mãos beijou a pequena extremidade observando detalhadamente o corpo do menino para ver se não estava ferido. Tranquilizou-se ao ver que só estava assustado.

-Que sucedeu? –perguntou Louis quando seu namorado se acercou para o abraçar.

-Dizem que Harry desapareceu durante o último recreio. Uns meninos maiores disseram que viram como falava com um homem que tinha um cachorro, que o tomou em braços e o desmaiou de alguma forma… -inspirou ao sentir a tensão no corpo que abraçava. –os pequenos correram a avisar à mestra, mas já era tarde… lhe tinham levado.

-Deuses… -gemeu Jesse levando-se uma mão à boca.

-Que faremos? –quis saber Daniel.

-O melhor é esperar a que seja de noite. –disse Marius que tinha chegado pouco tempo após que Lestat abandonasse a casa, alertado pelos gritos de Louis. –Me contatarei com os vampiros da zona para que nos ajudem a buscar.

-Na escola chamaram à polícia, estarão por chegar de uma hora para outra. Preparem tudo para que a casa pareça de gente normal… -disse Lestat. –talvez eles possam nos dar algumas pistas de onde o encontrar.

Os demais vampiros assentiram. Daniel e Armam retiraram-se com seu filho, já que o menino deveria comer algo apesar de tudo. Marius e Jesse foram os que se encarregaram de fazer os contatos.

-Estás bem?- perguntou o loiro preocupado pelo mutismo de seu casal.

-Não. –sussurrou. –Só vou esperar que baixe o sol para sair a buscar por céu e terra o meu petit chateau.

-Eu te acompanharei, mon amour. Não o duvides. –murmurou estreitando o abraço.

Já tinha passado dia e meio e Harry compartilhava seu sanduiche com seu colega de cela, o cachorro "Poppy" que era bastante revoltoso e comilão. O animal gostava, mas não queria seguir encerrado em de esse lugar, essa jaula era incomoda e só podia esta sentado e a noite passada não tinha podido dormir bem. Estranhava muito a seu papi Lou e ao resto de sua família. O Senhor mau (como lhe tinha batizado) lhe tinha proibido chorar se é que não queria que lhe desse outro golpe em seu corpo. Ele, sabiamente, estava obedecendo sem questionar.

-Esta noite faremos o chamado, não lhe decoles um olho de em cima. Vou sair.

Ash esperou até que seu cúmplice se fosse para saltar do cadeirão e ir em busca de Harry, o tirou da jaula junto ao cachorrinho, sorrindo malicioso.

-Ao fim foi-se esse idiota. Você e eu vamos dar um passeio, pequeno. Eu só me vou combinar com o botim de seu resgate, após tudo, fui eu o que te escolheu como presa.

Sem entender nada, Harry levou o filhote de raça Labrador quatro meses e deixou a casa. Eles andaram alguns minutos para um beco, onde Ash estava entretido, aparentemente esperando por algo ou alguém. Apenas alguns segundos suficientes para uma menina bastante fino apareceu e beijou o rapaz apaixonadamente.

- É este o ... - perguntou olhando para Harry severamente.

-Sim, essa criança é a nossa mina de ouro.

-Perfeito, vamos a casa. –esticou uma mão, mas Harry recusou-a.

-Não quero me ir com vocês, eu quero ir com papi Lou e papai Let. –murmurou abraçando com forças ao cão.

-Toma minha mão e começa a caminhar se não quer que te trate mau. Anda, toma minha mão.

-Não quero. –disse teimoso.

-Moleque… faça o que eu digo.

-Não! Eu quero a meu papi! –gritou choroso.

-Maldita seja… podem descobrir-nos. –disse Ash olhando alarmado para ambos lados do beco. –Melhor o drogarmos com isto… - disse tirando uma pastilha, a levou até a boca de Harry, mas este o fechou com todas suas forças. Estiveram lutando até que a garota se fartou, sustentou com forças a cabeça de Harry e lhe tampou o nariz.

-Não! –gemeu Harry ao sentir a pastilha sobre sua língua e, ante a atónita mirada dos sequestradores, Harry de Lioncurt desapareceu em frente a seus olhos.

Era de noite quando o telefone soou na Mansão, onde já Khayman, Santino e Maharet se tinham unido ao grupo de vampiros preocupados pelo desaparecimento do anjo que residia nessa casa. Louis encontrava-se sendo abraçado por Lestat, mas sua mirada estava perdida e seu corpo tremia por causa do nervosismo que o percorria, nem as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos pareciam ser suficientes para mitigar em algo a dor que lhe causava a situação.

-Parle…?- Santino foi quem contestou e todas as miradas estavam postas nele. Depois de trocar umas quantas palavras um sorriso franziu seu jovem e formoso rosto. –Encontraram ao bambino.

Só dez minutos bastaram para que Lestat e Louis chegassem ao departamento de Polícia onde se achava o pequeno. Enquanto Lestat falava com o chefe de polícia, Louis foi conduzido até a cela onde se encontrava Harry.

-Meu anjinho… -murmurou com a voz estrangulada pelas variantes sensações que percorriam sua ser. Acercou-se com cautela para estreitar o pequeno corpo dormido de seu filho, suspirou de alívio ao poder sentir seu calor. –Harry…?

-Não acho que o escute… -disse o Chefe de Polícia entrando junto a Lestat. O loiro sorriu comovido pela cena que apresentavam seu namorado e filho e se acercou para beijar a bochecha de Harry e acariciar seus cabelos.

-Por que o diz?- perguntou Louis.

-Têm-no drogado, seu filho dormirá até manhã.

-Dro-Drogado…? –gaguejou enquanto seu corpo se tensava e seus verdes olhos brilhavam pela fúria.

-Tranquiliza-te, mon amour. O Chefe aqui presente diz que farão o impossível por achar aos desgraçados que sequestraram a nosso bebê. –sorriu.

_-"Sei quem são petit, nos encarregaremos deles assim que te deixe em casa" _

_-"Mais vale-te." _

-O Senhor Lioncurt tem razão, nos encarregaremos de prender a esses desalmados.

-Isso espero. –murmurou Louis estreitando a Harry entre seus braços. -Podemos ir já?

O policial assentiu deixando-lhes livre o passo para que saíssem da habitação.

-Haddy vai vir já, papi? –perguntou Neville, quem encontrava-se sentado nas pernas de Armand.

-Sim, precioso, Harry já vai vir para estar conosco.

-E onde estava Haddy, papi Armand? Por que se foi?

-Não o sabemos, mas o tio Lestat seguro nos diz quando chegue e, quando o faça… nos encarregaremos de castigar aos Senhores que se levaram a teu priminho. -seus pardos olhos se entrecerraram pela fúria.

-Já estão chegando. –anunciou Daniel. Alçou a Neville para ir recebê-los.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

À manhã seguinte.

Acordou-se sem chegar a abrir os olhos, estranhou lhe sentir sobre uma superfície cômoda e acolchoada, como a cama de suas papis. Abriu lentamente seus olhos verdes sem poder crer-se o que sua memória corporal lhe dizia. Quando os terminou de abrir se encontrou com outra mirada esmeralda que o olhava com infinito amor e leve preocupação.

-Como estas, petit chateau?

-Papi Lou!- gritou Harry lançando sobre seu pai com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Minha vida! –exclamou estreitando quedamente o corpinho de Harry. Antes de deitá-lo tinha-lhe mudado a roupa por seu pijama e tinha notado as marcas dos golpes que essas bestas lhe proporcionarão. –Estava tão preocupado… Como te sentes?

-Tenho fome, papi Lou. –sussurrou choroso. –Os Senhores maus não me deram nada e também me batiam se chorava.

-Oh, Harry… -murmurou recordando-se que já seu amour lhe tinha assegurado que essas pessoas que se tinham levado a seu filho não voltariam a ver outro amanhecer. Khayman, Armand, Santino e ele se tinham feito cargo disso. –Vou dar-te um banho e descemos para que comas todo o que queiras, de acordo?

-Está bem, mas me leva no colo papi Lou, estou cansado. –murmurou.

-Sei-o, petit, eu te vou levar no colo a onde queiras.

-Ah, já estas acordado?

-Papi Let! –os olhos de Harry brilharam ao divisar a sorridente figura de seu outro pai, na porta. Removeu-se nos braços do moreno e Lestat apressou-se a carregá-lo em seus fortes braços. –Estranhe-te muito, papi!

-Papi Let também te estranhou tesouro… muito. –murmurou.

Se não fosse porque ele não estava acostumado ao fazer, provavelmente se tivesse jogado a chorar por estar abraçando esse pequeno corpo de novo. O tinha sofrido o mesmo que Louis durante as horas que o menino esteve desaparecido, mas sabia que devia ser o mais forte dos dois e conter a seu namorado.

Lestat e Louis sorriram-se e nesse momento compreenderam o importante que era Harry para ambos e que o amavam loucamente.

-O filhote! –gritou Harry obrigando a seu papi Lou a que o descesse. Já estava banhado e vestido com uns de seus tantos trajes de disfarces que gostava a seu papi Lou lhe comprar. Nesse momento Harry era um terno urso panda de quatro anos.

-Haddy! –exclamou Neville, quem estava brincando emocionado com o animal. Levantou-se para abraçar a seu felpudo amigo. –Que bom que já vieste! De quem é este filhote?

-Tinham-no os Senhores maus que me encerado na jaula. –olhos furiosos dos vampiros. –Quando me tiraram eu o trouxe comigo. –acariciou-o. –Pode ficar com a gente, papi Lou?

-Claro filho, o que você quiser.

-Que bom! –gritaram os dois e sentaram-se para brincar com o Labrador.

Lestat torceu a boca ao escutar essas palavras, já se imaginava que seu filho ia pedir algo assim e não pensava que ter um cão na casa fosse bom. Mas, obviamente, não podiam lhe negar nada a Harry depois da situação traumática que tinha passado e também não pensava que Louis lhe ia permitir isso.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Próximo capitulo: uma visita para o anjo**_

**N/A: Como se atrevem a lhe fazer dano a meu menino?! Jojojojo A terra este cheio de maus ¬¬ Por sorte Haddy tem uns súper-papis XD **

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado o chap. Acho que a partir de agora as coisas vão ir se acelerando porque minha ideia é que Harry e Nev assistam a Hogwarts após o capitulo 10. **

**Atte: Uko-chan!**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa nossa... quem esses idiotas pensam que é pra sequestrar o Haddy? Heinnnnnnnn me dizzzz**

**Quero reviews nem que seja um a ou um smile, me façam feliz!**

**Assim talvez postarei mais rápido ahahahaha**

**Até breve!**


	9. uma visita para o anjo

**Capitulo 9: Uma visita para o anjo.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Neville corria junto a Beto (esse era o nome que Harry tinha escolhido para o cachorro de Labrador), enquanto seu primo moreno contava até trinta, era uma manhã ensolarada e vovô Marius os vigiava desde uma janela onde o sol não podia penetrar.

Era incrível que já tivessem passado dois anos desde que o castanho menino se unisse à família. Ambos pequenos agora contavam com seis anos e vá que o demonstravam. Suas energias pareciam ser infinitas, bem como suas ânsias pelo conhecimento. Os dois eram extremamente curiosos e isso comprazia enormemente ao vampiro romano, já que nenhum de seus outros colegas compartilhava seu amor pelos livros.

Os meninos tinham demonstrado ter a cada um sua própria personalidade… bastante diferentes uma da outra. Neville Molloy era bastante zeloso e possesivo com ambos os pais, característica que todos atribuíam à perda temporânea de seus pais, que lhe fazia ter medo de voltar a ficar sem eles. Por outro lado, conservava sua timidez e algo da insegurança que possuía dantes de vir a viver com eles, mas era já mais extrovertido que antes. Ainda que, Marius notava que Neville podia chegar a ser muito parecido a Armand, porque conquanto era Daniel quem o consentia e tomava o trabalho de mãe" era com o ruivo com quem o pequeno tinha mais afinidade.

Harry, por outro lado, seguia sendo o anjo consentido de todos. O menino poderia fazer feliz com só um sorriso, com um brilho de seus formosos olhos ou com esses encantadores beicinhos que copiava de seu papi Let, e quando encarava seu papi… poderia derreter-te em matéria de segundos. O pequeno era muito carinhoso e, apesar de ser muito consentido, não dava indícios de que pudesse chegar a ser caprichoso, nem muito menos arrogante. Esse menino era especial, todos os dias se alegrava de que fizesse parte de suas vidas. Já que esta era do mais aborrecido antes de que ambos chegassem, agora, com os meninos ali, todos os dias tinham algo emocionante que compartilhar.

-Em que pensas, vovô?

-Em que estou muito contente de que estejas conosco, Harry. –murmurou sorridente enquanto agachava-se a tomar em seus braços. –E Nev?

-Escondeu-se muito bem com Beto. Ajuda-me vovô. –fez um beicinho.

Marius sorriu divertido.

-Mas sabes que não posso sair ao sol.

-Eles estão dentro da casa… por isso vim a te buscar. Ajudas-me? –perguntou com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso que o convenceu em seguida.

-De acordo, vamos.

É um verdadeiro anjo para nós pequeno… você e Neville nos trouxeram algo que ninguém jamais pensou que um vampiro pudesse chegar a ter. Paz e felicidade.

((********************************************))

-Não deveríamos estar aqui, Haddy. –murmurou Neville olhando com apreensão para a porta.

-Só buscamos o livro e nos vamos Neville. –sussurrou igualmente aterrorizado.

-Para que precisamos esse livro? Temos muitos outros que o vovô nos deu para ler.

-Mas eu quero voltar a ler este, gosto muito das histórias de magos.

-Bom… -disse um tanto duvidoso. –Atinge-lo?

-Quase… -gemeu esticando sua mão o mais que podia.

Ambos meninos estavam na Biblioteca da casa, um lugar onde Marius lhes tinha proibido entrar, porque sabia que seus preciosos livros poderiam ter um destino funesto se ambos decidiam jogar com eles. Harry estava acima de uma cadeira esticando tudo o que dava seu pequeno corpo de seis anos, mas mesmo assim o ditoso livro estava muito alto. Esticou-se um pouco mais e a cadeira se balançou um pouco.

Neville gritou um "Cuidado", mas foi inútil… o respaldo da cadeira tocou o precioso vaso que estava junto a esse estante de livros e caiu ao chão se fazendo pedaços. Os meninos trocaram um olhar de terror.

Harry saltou da cadeira e, junto com seu primo, acercaram-se para o vaso para avaliar os danos. Não tinha forma do consertar nem ocultar o desastre.

-Espera-nos um duro castigo. –murmurou Neville.

-Oh, não… não…não. –gemeu. –Esse é o vaso preferido da vovó. –umas lágrimas escaparam-se de seus olhos enquanto ajoelhava-se para tomar uns dos pedaços em suas mãos.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer, Haddy.

O menino de cabelo pretos fez uma careta e pensou em como se chegaria a sentir sua querida avó Maharet e se lhe escapou um soluço. Fechou os olhos e desejou com todas suas forças que nada disso tivesse passado.

-Haddy olha… -escutou a voz estrangulada de Neville e abriu os olhos.

Ante a incredulidade de ambos, foram testemunhas de como o enorme vaso se ia armando peça por peça. Se remontou até ficar como novo, só duas partes lhe faltavam e eram os pedaços nas mãos de Harry, os quais começaram a tremer e ele os soltou assustado. Quando terminaram de se encaixar o vaso se incorporou só, deixando espantados aos meninos.

-Q-Que foi e-isso?

-Não sei, Nev… mas olha… - se levantou do chão e se acercou ao vaso. Quase com medo e reverência posou uma de suas mãozinhas pelo objeto. –está como novo.

Girou-se para sorrir a seu primo e este lhe devolveu o sorriso.

-Que fazem aqui?

Ambos meninos soltaram um grito ao ser descobertos tão de repente.

-Papi!- gritou Neville carrancudo. –Não nos assustes assim.

-Perdão.- entrecerrou seus olhos. –Quero saber que faziam neste lugar que têm proibido entrar.

-Tio Armand! –gritou Harry emocionado. –Não o vais crer quando o escutes!

((********************************* ))

-Estas seguro, Albus?

-Não, Minerva, do que te estou falando são só suposições.

-Então, não pode ser ele?

-Tudo pode ser possível. Detectamos essa magia faz tão só em uma semana, os membros da Ordem têm estado reunindo informação desde então. Algo muito raro ocorre nessa casa, muitas pessoas vão e vêm… mas de algo se estamos seguros, há dois meninos de seis anos vivendo com eles. E um desses pequenos poderia ser o que estamos buscando.

-Que faremos?

-Tratarei de reunir mais informação, uma vez que me tragam tudo a analisarei e eu mesmo lhe vou fazer uma visita aos residentes dessa casa.

-Há probabilidade de que sejam comensais? –perguntou com apreensão.

-Não, mas algo me diz que as pessoas que vivem ali não são pessoas normais.

-Que quer dizer com isso?

-Isso, minha querida Minerva, te direi mais adiante. –sorriu.

((*********************************************** ))

-Você ainda está aí? –perguntou Jesse acercando pelas costas para Santino.

-Não, faz muito que se foram…

-Isto é muito raro, não sei porque Lestat não quer que lhe digamos nada a Louis. Ele deve saber que têm estado nos vigiando.

-Não podemos atuar inconscientemente, temos que saber que querem com nos primeiro. E quanto a Louis… sabes bem que desde o sequestro do rapaz esta paranoico, é milagre que não saiba nada.

-Espero que não passe nada mau. –suspirou. –Estamos tão bem assim…

Santino assentiu a suas palavras, consciente de que nem tudo sempre foi otimo, sobretudo tendo a esses dois meninos ali. Mas o do sequestro de Harry só ia passar uma vez, agora todos estavam alertas, não ia voltar a permitir que o anjo voltasse a passar por uma experiência como essa. Ele, sobretudo, era quem mais alerta estava, porque lhe tinha um carinho muito especial a Harry.

Uns quantos dias passaram e os meninos encontravam-se fazendo sua tarefa da escola, era fim de semana e estavam terminando tudo para poder se ir a brincar com Beto e seus múltiplos brinquedos.

-Papi… ajudas-me com estas somas?

-Claro, meu céu. –Louis sorriu a seu filho e alçou-o para sentar em suas pernas. Olhou o caderno com a deformada letra de seu pequeno. –Que precisas saber?

Lestat sorriu e abandonou o salão onde os meninos faziam as tarefas. Caminhou até chegar a seu escritório privado, ali já o esperavam Armand, Santino e Marius.

-Conseguiram averiguar algo? –foi o primeiro que perguntou ao se sentar.

-Nada concreto. –disse Armand com uma careta de incomodo. –Arrisco-me meu pescoço a que são magos. Estou seguro que eles devem ter algum tipo de detector para a magia.

-Não acho que a magia que utilizou Harry para consertar o vaso tenha sido muito. –comentou Marius.

-Mas esses magos têm de estar buscando a meu filho desde que desapareceu…

-Então devemos estar alertas, chamarei ao resto para que vinham à casa. Por via das dúvidas. –murmurou Marius retirando do lugar.

-Acha que tratarão de tirar-nos aos rapazes? –perguntou Santino fazendo uma careta.

-Que o tentem. –rosnou Armand.

((*********************************************** ))

Os meninos encontravam-se correndo por toda a casa, enquanto Beto os olhava desde sua cômoda posição no cadeirão da sala. De vez em quando levantava a cabeça e bufava, já que os meninos não o deixavam dormir com seus gritos e gritos.

Detiveram-se abruptamente ao escutar como soava o timbre da casa. Geralmente, ninguém chamava à porta de sua Mansão, porque todos seus tios tinham chave e outras visitam não costumavam ter. Harry fez uma careta e adiantou-se para a entrada para abrir a porta.

Um idoso com expressão surpreendida foi com o que se encontrou. Em seguida o adulto sorriu e agachou-se até ficar a sua altura. Tinha uma longa barba branca ligeiramente manchada de cinza, usava uns óculos em forma em meia lua e seus olhos eram incrivelmente azuis, tanto como os de seu papi Let. Incrivelmente, este senhor não lhe inspirava desconfiança, e isso que lhe tinham proibido falar com estranhos desde que passasse o de seu sequestro.

-Olá.

-Olá, pequeno. Como te chamas?

-Harry, senhor. E você?

-De modo que Harry. –sorriu enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam. –Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore e preciso falar com algum adulto da casa.

-Mmmhhh… -franziu o cenho. –Quer falar com algum de meus papis?

Albus luziu ligeiramente surpreendido e assentiu.

-Gostaria, podes chamá-lo?

-Claro, espera aqui?

-Quem é, Haddy?

Agora a surpresa do idoso diretor foi maiúscula, senão se equivocava esse menino era…

-E quem é este precioso pequeno?

-É meu primo Neville. –disse Harry solene. Neville sorriu e olhou com curiosidade ao idoso que vestia umas estranhas roupas azuis cheias de estrelas douradas e vermelhas.

-Um gosto conhecer-te… Neville. –saudou depois de recuperar do choque. Estava buscando uma agulha em um palheiro e tenho encontrado a dois.

-Vou buscar a papi Lou, Nev. Fique com o senhor. –Harry sorriu e correu despavorido ao estudo de seus pais.

Louis e Lestat aproveitavam esses curtos períodos de tempo em que seu pequeno brincava para compartilhar abraços. De modo que agora o moreno se encontrava apoiado contra a mesa enquanto Lestat vagava suas mãos por todo seu corpo. Seus lábios colavam-se de tal maneira que parecesse que cedo iam a sangrar pela paixão que estavam desbordando. Louis gemia ao sentir as caricias e se aferrava a seu namorado como se a vida dependesse disso.

-Papi! –o sorriso de Harry apagou-se ao ver como seus pais se beijavam, seu cenho se franziu e cruzou os braços enfurnando. –Papi… -Nada, os adultos seguiam ao seu. Rosnou molesto. –PAPI LOU!

Ambos vampiros se separaram alarmados.

-Que passa, petit chateau? –perguntou assustado o vampiro de olhos verdes.

-Estava-te chamando e não me fazias caso. -murmurou ainda chateado.

-Sinto muito, tesouro. Eu…

-Estávamos ocupados, papi Let tinha vontade de beijar todo o corpo de seu papi Lou. Quando a paixão nubla nossas mentes perdemos noção do que nos rodeia. –sorriu maliciosamente. No entanto, seu sorriso apagou-se ao ver a expressão assassina de seu parceiro.

-Não lhe faças caso a teu papai, meu céu. Que querias?

Harry fez uma careta e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Lá fora há um senhor que quer falar contigo papi Lou. Disse que se chama Albus e se viste muito raro.- sorriu recordando a túnica do idoso.

Os rostos dos pais do pequeno tornaram-se sérios de repente. Desde que adotaram a Harry como seu filho, decidiram pesquisar mais a respeito do Mundo Mágico e Albus Dumbledore era uma personagem muito conhecida nesse mundo.

-Onde está esse senhor, filho? –perguntou seriamente o loiro.

-Está na entrada com Neville. –anunciou sorridente.

Os adultos trocaram uma mirada e encaminharam-se para a porta.

-Harry, quero que busques a seu vovô e a tio Armand, diga lhes que temos visitas.

-Sim, papi Lou. –disse assentindo ferventemente.

Dumbledore mantinha-se passível ante as miradas suspeitas e fulminantes que estava recebendo. Quando os vampiros pais do menino da cicatriz em forma de raio o viram, o saudaram friamente e o convidaram a entrar à sala de convidados, mandando a Neville a buscar a Harry. Jesse ia fazer-se cargo de cuidá-los enquanto falavam com seu convidado.

-Que é o que deseja de nós? –espetou Louis.

-Faz em alguns anos ocorreu uma desgraça no mundo que eu vivo. Morreram pessoas que eu queria muito, mas seus filhos sobreviveram… ainda que… ambos se reportaram perdidos, um antes que o outro: Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter. –mirada significante. Louis e Daniel se tensaram em seus assentos. –Buscámo-los por todos lados e faz pouco percebemos uma pequena manifestação de magia, como a de um menino e decidimos pesquisar como costuma fazer nestes casos. Essa investigação trouxe-me a sua casa, senhores. E acho que minha busca tem terminado…

-Nada do que faça me vai apartar de meu filho, espero que tenha em conta isso. –murmurou Armand perigosamente.

-Os meninos não lhe pertencem.

-A você também não. -rosnou Lestat.

-Os meninos são magos… devem viver com os seus.

-Olhe senhor, Harry é meu filho e eu o criei todo este tempo, porque, literalmente, seu tio me presenteou. Os seus, como você os chama, o deixaram atirado em um parque onde eu encontrei e me pertence desde que seu tio Dursley me disse que não queria saber nada dele.

Albus alçou ambas sobrancelhas surpreendido por esse detalhe.

-Pensei que os tios de Harry não sabiam nada dele.

-Eu me encarreguei disso. -sibilou Louis.

-Então minhas suposições são verdadeiras. –acariciou sua barba olhando detalhadamente ao vampiro que o fulminava com um olhar. –Vocês não são humanos.

-Somos vampiros. Vampiros antigos. –disse Marius tranquilamente.

-Achava que eram só uma lenda. –comentou com medo por estar rodeado desses seres. Albus Dumbledore também não era imune a nada.

-Nós nos encarregamos de que gente cria isso. Meu nome é Lestat de Lioncurt, Príncipe de todos os Vampiros e pai de Harry, já que ele leva meu sobrenome e não penso deixar que nos tire.

-Suponho que não poderia chegar a lhes pedir muito. Pelo pouco que vi ambos meninos estão perfeitamente bem e muito felizes.

-Encarregamo-nos de afastá-los de todo o que pudesse dana-los. Neville vivia em um orfanato e passava-lhe de casa em casa com gente que lhe dava restos de seu amor. Aqui tem em abundancia. –disse Daniel olhando mau a Dumbledore. Por dentro estava aterrorizado de que seu pequeno pudesse ser separado dele. Ainda que, segundo investigações, seu filho não tinha a ninguém que pudesse reclamar seu.

-Mesmo assim, não posso consentir em que os convertam… no que são vocês.

Os vampiros o fulminaram com um olhar.

-Não temos pensado o fazer. Eles vão viver como humanos. –Armand comentou, depois sorriu. –Mas isso não tira o fato de que, se eles nos pedem, terminem sendo um mais de nós.

-Queremos que seja sua decisão. –disse Marius.

-E sobre suas condições de magos?

-Não lhes vamos dizer nada. –sentenciou Louis.

-Não podes fazer isso. –disse Dumbledore tranquilamente. –À idade de onze anos sua magia vai apresentar-se em abundancia e é quando devem assistir à escola para que saibam como a manejar. Eu mesmo sou diretor da escola para magos da Inglaterra. Me encarregarei pessoalmente de lhes enviar suas cartas de convite dantes de 1 de setembro de 1991. Eles devem aprender a controlar sua magia.

-Por que? Estão melhor assim. -resmungou Louis.

-A magia tende a sair-se de controle nos meninos. Correm perigo se não se lhes ensina apropriadamente e no caso de Harry… -suspirou.

-Que passa com nosso petit?

-Suponho que sabem qual foi a causa de que os Potter tenham morrido. Harry é alguém muito importante para o Mundo Mágico. Alguém com uma magia infinita e poderosa, alguém que tem a vida marcada. –lamentou-se.

-Que quer dizer?- perguntou Louis com um fio de voz.

-Vocês são seus… pais? -questionou olhando a Louis e Lestat, eles assentiram. –Suponho que então devem saber porque ocorreu todo aquilo. O destino de Harry tem sido profetizado…

((*************************** ))

-Tu sabes quem era esse senhor, tia Jesse?

A vampiresa mordeu-se o lábio inferior olhando com apreensão os rostos curiosos dos meninos.

-Não, Harry. Não o conheço.

-Que achas que queira com meus papis?

-Talvez deseja… vender algo. –mentiu muito pouco convincente.

-Não creio. –disse Neville olhando-a com suspeita. –Veste bem raro, é muito amável e me presenteou caramelos de limão. –disse sacando os doces de seu bolso. Os olhos de Harry brilharam e tomo uns quantos caramelos que lhe oferecia seu primo.

-A verdade é que não sei que quer, pequenos. Melhor sigamos jogando a colorir seus livros. Já depois lhes perguntaremos aos demais que queria esse senhor. –murmurou para si.

((******************************))

Sala de convidados.

-Pelos deuses. -murmurou Louis mais pálido do normal.

-Lord Voldemort inteirou-se disso, ainda que só sabia a primeira parte, mas mesmo assim buscou aos Potter para os matar e se assegurar de que não tinha inimigos que pudessem lhe ser de estorvo no futuro. Grande erro… evidentemente.

-Como pode estar seguro de que é Harry o dessa profecia? –quis saber Marius.

-Não o sabia até que vi a Harry aquela fatídica noite. Essa cicatriz em sua frente… despede magia escura em forma leve. Senão equivoco-me ali impacto uma maldição muito poderosa. A Maldição assassina chamada "Avada Kedavra"…

-Mas esse feitiço é mortal. –disse Marius confundido. –Sempre me pergunte como é que ele…

-Magia de proteção antiga. Sua mãe, Lily Evans Potter. –Louis removeu-se incomodo ao escutar o nome da verdadeira mãe de seu menino. –invocou uma magia bastante poderosa dantes de morrer, que o protegeu de receber a maldição de cheio. Por isso o Avada deixou uma cicatriz. A qual "o marca como seu igual". Entendem o que quero dizer?

-O mesmo Voldemort fez que Harry se convertesse em seu Némesis ao lhe lançar a maldição. –disse Armand assombrado.

-Exato, esta não o matou, senão que fez que se cumprisse a profecia. –suspirou. –Quero que saibam que estou seguro que esse não foi o final definitivo desse ser, estou seguro de que anda por ai, buscando como regressar.

-Deus, diz que pode estar lá afora esperando para atacar a meu bebê? –gemeu Louis.

-É o mais provável. –murmurou.

O moreno olhou com apreensão a seu parceiro e Lestat estreitou mais o abraço com o que o mantinha sujeito pela cintura.

-Somos seres poderosos Louis, não deves temer porque um louco queira lhe fazer dano a Harry. Não o vamos permitir.

-Tem razão. –Albus sorriu. –Acho que é uma vantagem que ambos meninos estejam com vocês, afastados de toda aquela loucura. No entanto, não é bom que não sejam consciente do que são.

-Pensávamos fazer em seu momento. –comentou Marius. –Eu mesmo ia ser o encarregado, tenho estado me instruindo ao respeito.

-Parece-me muito bem, eles devem saber o que são e quem são, já que quando assistam ao colégio vão ser muito conhecidos por todos.

-Harry… -Louis engoliu saliva. –ele não sabe que não é nosso filho.

Silêncio.

-Acha que nasceu de um de vocês?

-Mais bem acho que nunca se propôs o do nascimento. Essas coisas ainda não lhe preocupam e não tem em claro que o conceito de uma mãe. Tem vivido rodeado de casais homossexuais, é o único que conhece de casais românticos. –explicou Lestat.

-Oh… Vocês temem lhe dizer que não é seu filho?

-Nem sequer sabe que somos vampiros. –sussurrou Louis.

Albus Dumbledore suspirou. Apesar que sabia que essas pessoas eram muitíssimo mais velhos que ele, tinham certas atitudes infantis.

-Isso corre por conta de vocês. Eu só lhes digo que podem se combinar com os meninos, com a condição de que os deixem assistir a Hogwarts. É importante para eles aprender a controlar a magia.

-Se aceitamos esse acordo… promete não interceder na criação até que vão ao colégio? –quis saber Daniel.

-Se prometem dizer-lhe toda a verdade e os levar a Hogwarts após que recebam suas cartas, esta será a única vez que me vejam até então.

Os vampiros olharam-se entre eles. Muito no fundo, sabiam que não podiam os ter ocultos para sempre e, sobretudo, que precisavam aprender como controlar sua magia. O trato era bom, porque asseguravam-se de que ninguém quisesse arrebatar aos meninos e se livravam de ter que batalhar por eles.

-Como estaremos seguros de que não intervirá? –perguntou Armand com suspeita.

-Lhes darei minha promessa de mago. É algo muito valioso em meu mundo, se chego a incumprir minha palavra me espera a morte. –sorriu.

-Eu aceito. –sentenciou Daniel.

Os demais presentes estiveram de acordo. Só Pointe du Lac estava reticente e pensativo.

-Mon amour?

-Está bem. –suspirou. –Terá a Harry em seu colégio quando cumpra os onze anos. Mas tenha em conta que não vou permitir que ninguém o lastime, estando lá contasse com toda nossa proteção. Eles são partes de nós e não só deverá aceitar a Harry em seu mundo de magos, senão também a nós: Os Vampiros Antigos.

-Parece-me bem. –levantou-se de seu assento. –Acho que o destino fez bem em cruzar no caminho desses meninos, já que foi muito cruel quando eram uns bebês.

-Nos encarregaremos de os fazer felizes. Não se preocupe. –murmurou Lestat.

_**Continuasse… **_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_ _**Um novo anjo e óculos.**_

(((*******************¬¬****************** )))

**N/A: Cá apareceu nosso querido Albus, dando um pantallazo geral de como vão ir as coisas. Esse é o acordo ao que chegaram e ainda faltam alguns chaps para que os angelitos vão a Hogwarts. ¬¬ **

**Atte: Uko-chan! **

**Nota tradutor: nossa nossa finalmente uma visitinha do Dumbledore... heheheh **

**Quem gostou dê um grito ai galera!**

**Ate breve!**


	10. Um novo anjo e óculos

**Capitulo 10: Um novo anjo e óculos.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

. um ano dantes.:.

Remus suspirou cansado e beijou a cabeça recém banhada de Draco dantes de levantar da cama. A seus cinco aninhos, Draco Malfoy era um menino demasiado hiperativo, nesse dia em especial ele teve que o correr por toda a casa para poder lhe dar um banho dantes de seu sesta. O rapazinho costumava obedecê-lo em tudo, mas isso não tirava que quisesse jogar de vez em quando, e correr para que seu babá o atinja, era um de seus jogos preferidos.

Lupin pensava que tinha ocorrido no mesmo instante em que viu a esse menino chorando em frente à porta de seu antigo trabalho, se… foi nesse momento que se apaixonou do menino e agora não via sua vida sem ele. O licantropo sabia que isso estava mau, porque em qualquer momento o poderia ser separado do menino, ou quando Draco entrasse a Hogwarts seus serviços já não iam ser necessários. Remus costumava deprimir-se quando pensava em isso, porque ia sentir falta estar cerca desse pequeno a quem já sentia como seu. Tanto como o fazia com o pai. Da pouco, Lucius tinha demonstrado que ter que se fazer cargo de seu filho tão repentinamente, graças à morte de sua esposa, tinham feito que sua personalidade difere muito do bastardo comensal que era antes disso.

O castanho não só se torturava pensando em que a separação de Draco lhe doeria, senão que também o faria o se separar de Lucius Malfoy, do homem do qual estava apaixonado.

Suspirou e caminhou até os estantes da roupa do menino e começou a acomodar melhor o desastre que teve que fazer para poder buscar um pijama que lhe ficasse ao rapazinho. Recordando-se que teria que lhe comprar roupa maior.

Quando se tinha apaixonado de seu chefe? Remus não estava do todo seguro. Foi quase como uma epifania. Uma noite Lucius tinha tido convidados à casa e uma mulher tinha-se colado mais da conta ao loiro e Lupin viu todo vermelho. Quando se recuperou de seu ataque de ciúmes se deu conta dessa atitude a tinha desde faz bastante, mas que não era até agora que caía em conta de que estava apaixonado. E o pior de tudo é que Draco se tinha dado conta! Todos os dias seu pequeno lhe perguntava quando se ia pôr de noivo com seu papi! O único que ele podia fazer era enrijecer, negar todo e mudar rapidamente de tema. Morreria de vergonha se Lucius encontrava-o falando disso com o menino!

-Draco já este dormido?

Respingou ao ouvir a pergunta e aguentou-se em soltar uma exclamação de susto. Respirou várias vezes antes de dar-se volta para enfrentar ao outro homem. Desta vez teve que reprimir um arquejo ao ver a figura impecavelmente vestida de Malfoy, quem levava uma de suas acostumadas túnicas de trabalho negras, mas estas eram mais elegantes, fazendo ressaltar sua beleza e porte aristocráticos.

-Sim, faz alguns segundos consegui que se dormisse. –sussurrou. –Não te esperava tão cedo em casa, Malfoy.

O loiro fez uma careta.

-Lucius, Remus, já levas em um ano em minha casa. Quantas vezes devo de te dizer que me chames por meu nome? –sorriu de médio lado.

As bochechas do Gryffindor se tingiram levemente.

-Sinto-o, suponho que me custa me acostumar. Após tudo segues sendo meu chefe, te devo certa classe de respeito.

-Você cuida de meu filho. –murmurou se acercando um pouco ao corpo do castanho, fazendo que os alarmes deste se acendessem. –e pensei que tínhamos certa classe de… camaradagem. -disse sedosamente.

Remus retrocedeu dois passos ao ver que seu espaço pessoal era invadido e fechou com algo de rudeza o gaveta da cómoda de Draco.

-Eu…- engoliu saliva nervosamente ao ver a careta nos lábios do loiro. –farei o que possa… Lucius.

-Bem. –assentiu satisfeito e olhou a cama onde seu pequeno descansava. –me pergunto se querias me acompanhar a tomar o chá em meu escritório.

-Eh… agora?

-Por suposto, não sabemos quanto tempo dormirá este diabinho. Acompanha-me Remus, não te vou morder. –sorriu misteriosamente. –Se é que a isso lhe tens medo.

O mas jovem sentiu suas bochechas arder e assentiu em direção do Slytherin dantes de sair da habitação do infante dormido.

Escritório privado de Lucius.-

Sentaram-se com acalma ao redor de uma pequena mesa de chá. Em seguida, uma dos tantos elfos domésticos da Mansão serviu-lhes todo o necessário. Remus estava nervoso, desde faz um tempo até cá seu querido chefe tinha uma atitude estranha para com ele. Não era tonto, se dava conta que Lucius lhe mandava uns sorrisos coquetes e palavras em duplo sentido. No entanto, não entendia porque era justamente ele o receptor dessa… sedução. Tendo tantas pessoas muito melhor que ele no ambiente onde o loiro se manejava, não se explicava porque para isso. Claro, sempre ficava a possibilidade de que quisesse um pó rápido, algo que, indubitavelmente, entristecia ao castanho.

Lucius, por outro lado, já tinha claro o que queria. Precisava sentir a Remus cerca dele e não só como um empregado. Sua necessidade apresentava-se desde faz bastante, provavelmente desde o mesmo momento em que viu a Lupin com seu filho aquela vez que se tinha perdido. Sua beleza tinha-o impactado e agora que conhecia sua personalidade… só pensamentos eróticos vinham a sua mente quando pensava nele.

-Então, Remus… tudo bem com meu filho?

O castanho estava algo nervoso, mas falar de Draco era seu forte. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e começou:

-Oh sim. -sorriso radiante. –já te disse que é um garoto muito acordado, a outra vez…

Uma hora mais tarde…

-Ah e… há que lhe comprar algumas roupas novas, está muito crescido e precisa mudar seu guarda roupa.

-Já sabes onde ir…

-Sim, amanhã mesmo saímos. –deixou sua terceira caneca na mesa e levantou-se. –Vou ver se já tem acordado.

-Não acho que o tenha feito. -apressou-se a dizer Lucius, caminhado para estar em frente a Remus. O castanho se ruborizou e retrocedeu dois passos. –Que passa? -perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Na-Nada Malfoy, eu…

-Ssshhh…- calou-o pondo um dedo em seus lábios. Os olhos do Gryffindor abriram-se como pratos, está demais dizer que eles não acostumavam a ter contato físico. –Preciso falar contigo de algo importante.

Remus engoliu saliva e assentiu sem apartar do toque do loiro. Mais no entanto, isso importante não foram palavras, mais bem um doce beijo provenientes dos lábios finos de Malfoy. Depois de superar a surpresa, o castanho foi respondendo torpemente ao beijo. Sentiu como o Slytherin rodeava sua cintura com seus fortes braços e ele se viu na necessidade de passar ambos braços ao redor do pescoço contrário.

Se beijaram por longos minutos, desfrutando desse primeiro (mas não último) beijo entre ambos. Degustando, mordiscando e brincando com suas línguas.

-Quero-te, Remus…- sussurrou Lucius quando finalmente se separaram. –Desejo que iniciemos uma relação.

. atual.:.

-Lucius…- escutou-se um arquejo. –aqui não…- novo arquejo. –Draco poderia ver-nos.

-O está muito entretido jogando com os garotos de Nott e Crabbe, não acho que se apareçam por aqui. -grunhiu o loiro dantes de voltar a atacar o pescoço do outro.

-Pe-Mas… - Remus soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir como seu ereção era encontrada pela mão de seu parceiro. –estamos no meio do corredor.

-Quero sentir-te agora. -sibilou Malfoy, começando a masturbar a seu amante.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3UnÁnGeLeNt ReVáMpIrOsX3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3 

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos o tempo tinha passado apressadamente. Agora o menino da casa já contava com seis anos de idade e estava, se é que era possível, mais apegado a seu babá, tanto que, quando seu pai não estava com eles, o rapazinho fazia questão de chamar "papi" a Remus. Dizer que se tinha posto feliz com a notícia de que seu pai e Lupin se tinham feito casal, era dizer pouco. Tinha gritado e abraçado a ambos como se acabavam de lhe dizer que o Natal se adiantava.

A noite de Halloween era esse dia e a Mansão Malfoy estava revolucionada. Como todos os anos, Lucius fazia uma festa para celebrar neste dia. Os elfos eram excelentemente dirigidos por Remus, quem encarregara de controlar que tudo ficasse impecável. Ele ainda tinha algo de incomodidade ao estar rodeado desses sangues puros de Alta Sociedade. Sua relação com Malfoy era secreta para essa gente e Remus entendia, mas isso não tirava a dor de saber que se devia a que o loiro não queria que seus amigos se inteirassem que ele se deitava com alguém de seu status social.

Agitou sua cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Sua relação com Lucius era formosa e estava melhor assim, sem que esses esticados o olhassem com maior desdém que já o faziam; se é que se chegavam a inteirar que se deitava com seu chefe. O deveria estar essa noite trabalhado como o babá que era, já que não só Draco ia estar na festa, senão o resto de seus amiguinhos.

-Papi Rem… Quando te vais casar com meu papi?

Suspirou e ligou olhadas com seu menino. Sorriu com ternura ao ver a ansiedade nesses preciosos olhos cinzas. Esta não era a primeira vez que lhe perguntava, de fato, essa pergunta se vinha repetindo desde faz meses… todos os dias. E após muitas respostas que não satisfizeram ao pequeno, Remus só encontrava uma resposta que para que o menino o deixasse tranquilo por uns minutos.

-Não sei, Draco. Quando ele me peça…

Assim lhe atirava a pelota a Lucius, ainda que ele não estava seguro se é que Draco lhe perguntava o mesmo a seu pai.

-Se eu te peço por ele não é o mesmo?

Sorriu negando com a cabeça, enquanto terminava de vestir ao menino.

-Não, não é o mesmo. Se você me pede teria que me casar contigo. -enarcou uma sobrancelha. –Preferes que seja seu papi ou seu esposo?

Draco pestanejou, era óbvio que ele não tinha chegado a essa conclusão. Franziu o cenho uns momentos e depois sorriu.

-Meu papi!- gritou saltando da cama para rodear o pescoço de Remus com seus bracinhos e instá-lo a que o carregasse.

Assim, juntos e abraçados, baixaram à festa.

Arquejos de surpresa puderam-se escutar quando Remus entrou com Draco em braços. O castanho estava formoso, com uma túnica cor chocolate que lhe tinha comprado seu parceiro especialmente para esse dia, e, em conjunto com o loiro vestido de verde garrafa, eram uma estampa admirável. Lucius não pôde evitar sorrir de lado ao ver o impacto que causava seu amante nesses esticados que tinha que chamar amigos.

Draco foi baixado ao chão e em seguida tomou a mão de seu babá para levá-lo até onde estavam os meninos. A todos eles gostavam de jogar junto com o Senhor Lupin, porque ele inventava jogos muito divertidos ou lhe contava contos muito engenhosos, com sua melodiosa voz.

-O tal Lupin tem causado uma grande atenção entre os presentes. –comentou a viúva de Zabini, sorrindo de lado.

-É formoso, sem dúvida. –Lucius assentiu despreocupadamente.

-Assim é, escutei por aí que alguns desejavam lhes fazer coisas más. –sorriu maliciosa. –Se é que entendes o que quero dizer.

Já o jantar tinha passado e Remus caminhava até o salão para buscar algo de beber. O esteve entretendo aos meninos no salão de jogo e precisava refrescar-se. No entanto, a conversa chamou sua atenção e decidiu escutar furtivamente.

-Esse sangue puro fixando-se em meu empregado? –sibilou o loiro com desdém, sentindo como os ciúmes retorciam suas tripas.

-Como o ouves, mas não acho que o queiram para mais que uma noite de prazer. Tipos como teu empregado só servem para uma sozinha noite.

-Nem para isso. -grunhiu Malfoy. –Seria demasiado desonroso para algum de nós rebaixar-se a passar uma noite com um Gryffindor mestiço e pobre.

Pôde-se escutar o ruído de algo se caindo. Ambos giraram suas cabeças e viram como Remus estava agachado pondo em seu lugar uma figura de bronze que tinha caído. O sangue de Lucius gelou-se e o sorriso da viúva de Zabini não podia ser mais satisfeita e maliciosa.

-Perdão… -murmurou o castanho e abandonou o lugar a grandes passadas.

O loiro viu-o ir-se inseguro de que sentir ao ver os olhos brilhantes de seu amante pelas lágrimas contidas, era evidente que tinha escutado tudo o que falavam. Mas ele não podia ir depois dele para lhe dar explicações, para lhe dizer que só dizia isso para que ninguém se acercasse ao que lhe pertencia. Após tudo, ele nunca tinha dado explicações, Remus teria que entender.

.:.À manhã seguinte.:.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Remus caminhou até a habitação de Draco. Sorriu ao vê-lo dormir no meio da cama, com todas as cobertas desperdiçadas pelo chão. Sentou-se junto ao menino e tampou-o.

-Draco…- sacudiu-o lentamente. –tesouro, acorda.

Pestanejando sonolento o menino abriu seus olhinhos e sorriu a seu papi.

-Que passa…?

-Venho a despedir-me, meu céu.

-Mmmhhh…?

Horas mais tarde, Lucius encontrava-se desjejuando, estranhado porque nem seu parceiro e filho tinham baixado para compartilhar essa comida com ele. Dobrou seu diário e encaminhou-se ele mesmo aos buscar. Primeiro foi à habitação de Remus, não se estranhou a encontrar vazia, porque seu amante costumava dormir com Draco algumas vezes. Quando chegou à porta de seu pequeno, entrou com cuidado e franziu o cenho ao ver a cama vazia.

-Draco…?

Um soluço fazer assustar-se e correu até chegar junto à cama, ali viu a seu filho feito um mar de lágrimas sustentando com seus mãozinhas um pergaminho.

-Que passa, filho?

O rapazinho o fulminou com a mirada.

-Tudo isto é tua culpa! -sibilou. -Odeio-te!

-Minha culpa? -franziu o cenho. –Que é o que te passa?

-Meu papi Remus foi-se. Tudo por tua culpa! –gritou antes de sair correndo da habitação.

Sem entender nada, Lucius se levantou, mas o pergaminho que seu filho tinha deixado atirado chamou sua atenção.

_Lucius: _

_Suponho que sabes que escutei sua conversa de ontem à noite. Em verdade não foi minha intenção, mas me alegro de ter feito. Graças a isso me dei conta que o nosso não tem futuro, se é que é isso o que pensas de mim… _

_Lamento tomar esta decisão, mas amo-te demasiado como para permanecer cerca de ti sabendo que me consideras só uma pessoa com a que quer se deitar. Eu desejo me casar e ter filhos. Evidentemente, eu estava incorreto, você não é essa pessoa que tenho estado buscando para formar uma família comigo. _

_Cuida de Draco e não lhe busques qualquer babá. _

_Sempre seu. _

_Remus Lupin. _

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3UnÁnGeLeNt ReVáMpIrOsX3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3 

Louis entrou à sala de estudos dos meninos e sorriu ao ver como Neville lia em voz alta seu livro e como seu anjinho estava carrancudo escrevendo em seu caderno com a cabeça colada a ele.

-Tudo bem…? -perguntou, sentando-se junto a seu filho.

-Sim, papi.

Neville franziu o cenho mandando-lhe uma mirada enfadada a seu primo. Louis viu isto, mas decidiu não intervir, fixou sua atenção no que fazia seu filho e franziu o entresseio ao ver a letra excessivamente grande de Harry.

-Petit, não esta muito grande sua letra? Inclusive salgues-te das linhas.

-Está bem assim, papi Lou.

Neville lançou um bufou irritado.

-Que sucede? –perguntou preocupado.

-Haddy não vê.

-Que?!

-Mentira! Isso é mentira! –gritou Harry, mandando-lhe uma mirada de traição a seu primo. –Só me custa ver as letras chiquitas do livro, papi Lou. E se acerco-me muito faz-me doer a cabeça… só é isso.

-Desde faz quanto que passa? –perguntou Marius, entrando ao lugar.

-Faz pouco.

-Mentira, desde faz meses que leio para ele. -refutou Neville ignorando a mirada fulminante de Harry. Fazia-o por seu bem!

-Por que não me disseste nada, mon ciel?

-Não queria te preocupar, papi Lou. –franziu o cenho.

. ês dias depois.:.

Por sorte tinham encontrado um oculista que atendia tarde na noite. Seu turno para ver ao especialista era a última, faltando um quarto para as vinte horas, onde a noite já estava instalada na Inglaterra.

-Bem, seu pequeno está apresentando um pequeno caso de miopia. –disse o oculista. Ocasionando uma mirada de apreensão em Louis. –Nestes casos costumamos operar…

-Operar?! -exclamou o vampiro moreno, com a cara ultrajada por essa afirmação.

-Acalme-se, Senhor Pointe du Lac. –disse o profissional, sorrindo de lado. –Isso é o que fazemos aos adultos, mas para seu menino eu recomendo umas lentes, ao menos até que chegue à adolescência, ali sim poderemos o submeter a cirurgia.

-Lentes? –Lestat franziu o cenho. Sem dúvida, para ele as lentes não representavam um acessório de beleza, a não ser que sejam de sol. Ainda que… a seu petit chateau tudo lhe ficava bem. Tanto como a ele.

-Sim, lentes. Eu lhes receito e vocês elegem como querem que seja. –sorriu.

Em uma semana depois, Harry de Lioncurt usava umas preciosas lentes pequenos e redondeados de marco verde esmeralda… para que combinasse com a cor de seus olhos. Ideia de papi Let.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3UnÁnGeLeNt ReVáMpIrOsX3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3 

Já tinham passado dois meses e Lucius Malfoy estava que se trepava das paredes. Seu orgulho tinha sido esquecido faz tempo, ao comprovar que, muito pelo contrário do que ele pensava, Remus não voltou à casa. Seu filho Draco não lhe falava desde então e ele tinha comprovado, da pior maneira, que: "um não sabe o que tem até lhe perder".

Se, tinha-se dado conta que estava perdidamente apaixonado de Remus Lupin e se estava desesperando ao não saber nada dele. Torturava-se pensando se é que já tinha encontrado com quem ter sua família, se é que o tinha esquecido ou se estava em algum lugar ferido, já que duvidava que estivesse tomando a poção Matalobos.

Tendo em quanta nos meses que levava de desaparecido e o estado melancólico de seu filho e ele mesmo, tinha tomado uma decisão. Por isso caminho até a habitação de Draco e golpeou. Como sempre, não recebeu contestação, mesmo assim entro.

O menino encontrava-se jogando com os brinquedos que Remus lhe tinha presenteado, deixando de lado aqueles que seu pai lhe comprasse depois de que seu babá se fosse, em uma vã tentativa de voltar a se ganhar sua carinho. O menino franziu o cenho a seu pai e girou-se para não ver à cara. Continuando com sua lei do gelo.

-Olá, filho. –Lucius suspirou e sentou-se no solo junto ao pequeno. Esquecendo por um momento sua boa criação. –Tenho algo importante que te dizer. –Nada, Draco nem o olhada. Inclusive tinha começado a traçar com mais força da necessária seus bonecos, grunhindo, demonstrando a seu papi que estava enfadado por sua presença. –É sobre Remus. –O rapazinho parou seu jogo, mas não o olhou. –Tenho contratado um detetive para que o busque e traga a casa.

Draco girou olhando carrancudo a seu pai.

-Para valer?

-Se, meu amor. –acaricio a loira cabeça pequena. –Eu também o estranho muito, quero que regresse conosco e ambos nos vamos encarregar de que jamais se volte a ir.

O menino sorriu e atirou-se ao pescoço de seu pai para abraçá-lo.

. um mês depois.:.

Lucius Malfoy regressava a sua casa, cansado e outra vez sem notícias de seu amado. O detetive sempre chegava com as notícias que não o encontrava ainda e que os duendes de Gringotts não queriam lhe dizer a onde ia parar o dinheiro de sua conta. Agora amaldiçoava o ter sido tão generoso no pagamento por seus trabalhos, com esse dinheiro, seu lobo tinha para se manter por muito tempo. Talvez anos.

-Uko. -sibilou e uma elfinha apareceu em frente a seus olhos. –Draco está dormindo seu sesta?

Eram os elfos quem encarregavam-se de seu filho, porque o pequeno negava-se rotundamente o ter uma babá que não fosse sua papi Rem.

-Não, Senhor Malfoy, Senhor. O pequeno amo encontra-se jogando em sua habitação com o Senhor Lupin, Senhor Malfoy, Senhor. –disse ela, solícita.

Os olhos do loiro abriram-se como pratos e praticamente correu até o quarto de seu filho. Esquecendo-se de seus modais entrou sem chamar. Ali viu a seus dois amores jogando e rindo, sentados no tapete em forma de Dragão de Draco. Ambos os viram ao mesmo tempo e o pequeno se precipitou a sentar nas pernas de Remus.

-Não. –grunhiu, mandando-lhe a pior de suas miradas a seu pai. –Remus meu.

Lucius lutou para tranquilizar-se, já que seu coração batia a mil por hora ao ver a seu formoso castanho ao fim baixo seu teto e para não lhe lançar uma reprimenda a seu filho… Quem o estava desafiando!

-Preciso falar com ele, filho. –murmurou olhando ao castanho com apreensão.

Remus suspirou e separou a Draco de suas pernas.

-Papi tem razão, minha vida. –sorriu e beijou sua bochecha. –Eu me vou falar com ele e volto em um pouco.

-Mais de um pouco. -sibilou Lucius observando a Remus de uma maneira que fez que todos os cabelos do Gryffindor se arrepiassem.

-Bem. -tossiu. –Esperas-me, Draco?

-Se, papi Rem! –gritou dantes de dar-lhe um sonoro beijo em cada bochecha. –Não te demores!

ções de Lucius.-

Em verdade o castanho não entendia que fazia ali. Só precisava falar com Lucius, mas estando aquela cama tão cerca deles lhe trazia lembranças que não eram necessários nesse momento. Cedo sentiu como uns lábios tomavam posse dos seus e respondeu reticente.

-Estranhei-te tanto… -sussurrou contra seus lábios. –Busquei-te por todos lados, Remus.

-Não queria ser encontrado. –murmurou, separando daquele corpo. Supõe-se que estava enfadado e não podia pensar com o loiro tão cerca de ele!

-Entendo, se que me comportado como um… idiota. –resmungou, não gostava de admitir que estava errado. Lupin levantou uma sobrancelha. –Todo aquilo que disse foi porque estava morrido das fitas-cola e precisava desesperadamente afastar dessa gente o pensamento de que quisessem te tocar. Mas foste-te dantes de que possa te explicar…

-Achei que falavas muito em sério…- murmurou. –E eu me fui na manhã, Lucius. Tiveste toda a noite para te explicar.

-Sei-o…- fez uma careta. –Acho que minha arrogância ganhou sobre meu amor. Porque com tua ausência tenho-me dando conta de que te amo, Remus. Até tenho contratado um detetive para encontrar-te.

Voltou a rodear a cintura do licantropo com seus braços e desta vez compartilharam um beijo bem mais longo que o anterior, descartando no todo o anseio que tiveram enquanto estiveram separados.

-Lucius, temos que falar. -arquejou Remus, ao sentir como era arrastado até a cama.

-Sim, tens razão. -aceitou de má vontade e separou-se do corpo mais pequeno. Olhou embelezado as bochechas acendidas, os lábios inchados e os olhos dourados brilhantes de Lupin. –Estranhei-te tanto… Onde estavas? Por que decidiste regressar justo agora?

O homem-lobo separou-se do loiro e removeu-se incomodo desde sua posição na cama. Sentou-se de forma que pudesse ver aos olhos de sua semi perdoada casal.

-Porque após pensá-lo muito. - inspirou fundo. –decidi que não quero que meu filho cresça sem seu pai e irmão. -de repente pareceu-lhe muito interessante olhar suas mãos.

Depois de recuperar do choque e encontrar sua voz, Lucius atreveu-se a falar.

-Remus você…? -foi o único que pôde balbuciar.

-Sim -mordeu-se o lábio inferior. –de quatro meses.

Sem estar muito seguro, Malfoy adiantou uma mão olhando embelezado o ventre do Gryffindor. Agora notava que estava algo mais abulado que o normal, recordava ligeiramente também o ter sentido quando se colou a ele para beija-lo. Sorrindo ternamente Lupin atropou essa mão e colocou-a em sua estomago para que o outro sentisse a nova vida que se estava criando em seu corpo.

-Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te com todo meu ser, Remus. -mussitou o loiro, estranhamente emocionado.

O outro sorriu e aceitou o novo beijo ao que foi submetido.

-Eu também, Lucius. Mas ainda estou enfadado contigo. –franziu o cenho.

-Me encarregarei de que me perdoes do tudo. E agora…- sorriu como só ele sábia o fazer. Remus conteve o fôlego ao ver como se ajoelhava enfrente seu e sacava o precioso anel que o loiro usava em seu dedo rosado. –Remus Lupin, queres casar-te comigo?

-Eu…- mussitou. - Por que justamente esse anel? –perguntou enquanto Lucius colocava-lhe o anel sem esperar sua resposta.

-Deu-me minha avó dantes de morrer. Ela foi mais mãe para mim que minha verdadeira mãe.- beijou sua mão enquanto tocava distraidamente sua redondeado ventre. –Disse-me que lhe entregasse à pessoa que quisesse em verdade.

-Mas, Narcisa…

-Quis a Cissa. -interrompeu. –Ela me deixou a Draco, a quem amo com toda minha alma. Mas não a queria tanto como para lhe presentear este anel que significa tanto para mim.- olhou-o aos olhos. –A ti estou seguro de querer te dar, porque te amo demasiado e és merecedor de portar esse anel.

-Oh, Lucius…- soluçou Remus dantes de lançar-se sobre lhe outro homem.

-Que me respondes?

-Que sim, tonto. -murmurou com carinho. –Mas recorda que ainda não te perdoei. ¬¬

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: anjos no zoológico**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Já estavam com falta de atualizações dessa fic? Relaxem agora voltei pra valer... :D**

**Andhy só falta vc pra comentar neah :D**

**Quero reviews... se não tem comentários não posto a continuação... então ate breve!**


	11. Anjos no zoologico

**Capitulo 11: Anjos ao zoológico. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Papi Lou… Que tens no pescoço? ¬¬

Louis agachou a cabeça terminando de ajudar a vestir a seu pequeno de sete anos de idade, recém cumpridos. Era incrível como passava o tempo. Não podia achar que aquele pequeno choroso, faminto e sujo que tinha encontrado naquele parque de Surrey se tenha convertido nesse pequeno homenzinho que lhe roubava o coração com a cada ação, todos os dias.

Sorriu recordando a cada passo, a cada palavra e a cada careta de seu menino. Não tinha dúvida que o conservar era a melhor decisão que tinha tomado nesse momento. Aterrorizava lhe pensar que lhe tivesse passado a Harry se era adotado por seus parentes. Mas agora isso não importava, eles já tinham todo seus papéis em regra, tanto no muggle como no mágico, graças à ajuda de Albus Dumbledore. Quem tinha cumprido sua palavra de não se intrometer.

No entanto, agora estava em uma situação comprometedora. Franziu o cenho desagradado, tinha-lhe dito a Lestat que não marcasse sua pele ontem à noite, mas não… esse maldito príncipe gozava quando seu filho lhe perguntava o porque desses chupões em sua pele.

-Uma simples lastimadora petit chateau, não te preocupes, ok?

-Sim, papi. - sorriu rodeando o pescoço de seu papi para dar-lhe um beijo. - Vais estranhar-me enquanto vou ao zoológico com o vovô e Nev?

-Por suposto, meu céu. - sussurrou à beira do derretimento. - Sabes que não posso viver sem ti.

-Eu também não papi Lou e também não sem papi Let. Ainda que, ele às vezes se porta raro. ¬¬

-Já se… - suspirou. - Mas mesmo assim o queremos, não?

-Claro!

Lestat sorriu mexendo a cabeça. Fechou os olhos permitindo que aquela estranha calidez rodeasse seu morto coração. Nunca dantes o tinha sentido, nunca dantes da chegada de Harry a suas vidas. Ele achava que somente com Louis era capaz de sentir essa sorte de conexão, já que esse moreno era sua criação. No entanto, quando pensava ou estava cerca de seu filho sentia uma calidez em seu corpo que fazia que se sentisse ligeiro, contente e idiota. O velho Dumbledore disse-lhe que era magia. A magia do amor que seu menino possuía, o sentia porque ele amava a Harry e este amor lhe era correspondido.

Daniel e Armand também lhe tinha confessado no ter, mas em menor medida. Já que Neville estava faz muito pouco com eles. Mas sentiam-na e era uma sensação incrível.

Sorriu tontamente recordando as coisas que tinha passado por culpa desse moleque. Coisas tão diferentes ao que tinham passado com aquela menina. O medo de que Harry pudesse chegar a ser assim se tinha dissipado faz muito, estava seguro que seu filho jamais chegaria a ser assim… porque simplesmente não estava na natureza do moreninho de olhos verdes ser assim de arrogante, egoísta e manipulador.

Bom… talvez algo manipulador… mas com fins inocentes.

-Papi Let…- agachou a mirada e viu que seu filho e seu casal o olhavam com uma sobrancelha erguida. Estranha lhe às vezes ver o idênticos que eram esses dois apesar de não possuir o mesmo sangue.

-Olá, tesouro.- ajoelhou-se para rodear aquele corpo pequeno com seus braços, sentindo a conhecida magia cálida sair desse corpo e rodear o seu. - Pronto para ir ver animais?

-Sim!- gritou assentindo ferventemente- Tu nos vais levar, papi Let?

-Não, teu vovô vai levá-los a todos. Justo vinha a dizer-te que Maharet se une ao grupo.

-Oh, que bem.- sorriu radiante. Franziu o cenho tocando o nariz, bochecha e lábios de seu pai. - Por que quando nos tocamos minha pele me faz cosquinhas, papai?

Louis sorriu e agachou-se para ficar à altura de seu filho.

-Isso passa porque nos queremos muito, petit. - sussurrou Pointe du Lac. Sabia que aquilo se dava pela magia que estava acordando em Harry e que, quando entrava em contato com eles, as pessoas que amava, se exteriorizava lhe dando ligeiros cosqueio pelo corpo, quando suas peles se tocavam.

-Oh…- sorriu dantes de dar-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha a Lestat. - Vou buscar a Nev!- exclamou e saiu correndo em busca de seu priminho.

Quando terminaram de se incorporar, o loiro atraiu a seu casal para a abraçar. Louis aspirou o aroma de seu amor e enterrou seu rosto no peito do outro. Sorrindo e acariciando as costas de Lestat com parcimônia.

-És feliz?

-Como nunca em meus longos anos. - sussurrou sem duvidá-lo.

-Se que estarás cansado do ouvir...- murmurou sorrindo astúcia. - Mas nunca me vou cansar de repetir que me alegro que tenhas sido tão caprichoso e desobediente e tenhas decidido conservar a Harry apesar dos protestos.

-Tu sabes que quando me empenho em algo não há ninguém que me saque da cabeça… nem sequer tu.- sorriu.

-Sobretudo se tem que ver com esse menino. - grunhiu em falso reproche.

-Que podemos fazer…?- suspirou dramaticamente- Nosso filho tem-nos comendo de sua mão.

-Aterroriza-me pensar que será capaz de fazer com esse poder quando seja maior.- suprimiu um escalafrio.

Sentiu ao moreno tensar se entre seus braços e franziu o cenho.

-Harry nunca poderia chegar a ser como ela…

-O se meu amor. - estreitou o abraço - Nos anos com Harry levaram-me a compreender que não foi toda nossa culpa o que sucedeu com Claudia. Ela já tinha uma má semente implantada desde dantes de nos conhecer… cumprir seus caprichos só fez que essa semente semeasse e se voltasse em nossa contra.

-Eu também o compreendi…- sussurrou em um suspiro. - Nosso bebê jamais pensasse sequer em querer nos fazer dano apesar de que o mal criemos como o fazemos. O é um anjo…

-Sim, um formoso anjo.

-suahsuausju*****************************************

Zoológico.

-Bom meninos, não se soltem de nossas mãos e se querem algo me pedem, de acordo?

Assentindo emocionados, os meninos mais Marius e Maharet entraram ao lugar. O pequeno Neville ia fortemente agarrado da mulher, enquanto Harry fazia-o de seu avô. Esta saída tinha sido programada desde o aniversário dos garotos, era o presente que Marius lhes tinha prometido. Recém hoje, em um dia em especial onde o lugar abria até altas horas da noite, é quando posso cumprir com sua promessa.

Os pequenos estavam emocionados, para o castainho era a primeira vez que ia a um zoológico e para Harry mal a terça. Ao qual lhe comprazia poder compartilhar esta saída com sua priminho, já que era mais divertido vir com outro menino que se emocionasse ao igual que ele ao ver os animais.

Decidiram sair não bem o sol se escondia e já agora se encontravam descansando depois de visitar todas as jaulas periféricas. Os meninos tomavam grandes gelados, comentando entre eles todas as coisas que tinham visto até agora.

-Depois vamos ir a ver as serpentes, não vovozinho?

-Sim, Harry. Depois das serpentes acho que já nos iremos para a casa. Faz-se tarde…- E tenho que ir caçar. Preciso tomar uma forte quantidade de sangue, acho que estou muito velho para passar uma tarde completa com dois meninos tão hiperativos como vocês.

-Demasiado já para nós, verdade?- comentou divertida Maharet, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

-Que não te caiba dúvida.- sorriu.

-Não se se quero ver serpentes, Haddy.- disse Neville com o cenho franzido.

-Oh, vamos. As serpentes são bonitas. Com suas línguas partidas e seus olhos raros…

Não muito convencido disso, o castanho assentiu. Terminaram seu gelado com pressa e dirigiram-se ao serpentário. Ali esperava-lhes as mais variadas espécies de serpentes. Neville agarrou-se fortemente da mão de Marius não querendo se acercar ele só aos cubículos das serpentes, apesar que um vidro separava os animais da gente.

Harry, por sua vez, corria de um lado ao outro, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e quase colando sua cara ao vidro que separava. Cedo acercou-se ao compartimento onde se encontrava a serpente maior. Girou a cabeça e pôde ler:

**Boa constrictor, Brasil**

A serpente parecia estar dormida, junto a Harry tinha uma menina vestida como uma boneca que tinha uma careta de desdém em seu rosto.

-Que aborrecido, não se move.- meditou a menina dantes de ir-se com ar majestoso.

Harry franziu o cenho e voltou sua atenção à Boa. De repente, a serpente abriu suas olhinhos, pequenos e brilhantes como contas. Lenta, muito lentamente, levantou a cabeça até que seus olhos estiveram ao nível dos de Harry e lhe piscou um olho.

O menino respingou e olhou-a fixamente. Depois jogou rapidamente um olhar a seu ao redor, para ver se alguém o observava. Ninguém lhe prestava atenção, seu vovô parecia lhe explicar algo a Neville e Maharet franzia o cenho à menina que tinha estado junto ao moreno momentos dantes. Olhou de novo à serpente e também lhe piscou um olho.

A Boa torcia a boca olhando para a menina e pareceu largar um bufo.

-Passa-me o tempo todo.

-Sei-o.- murmurou Harry através do vidro, ainda que não estava seguro de que a serpente pudesse o ouvir. - Deve de ser realmente molesto.

A serpente assentiu vigorosamente.

-A propósito, onde fica o Brasil?- perguntou Harry.

-Bem longe de aqui… suponho.- ela parecia triste.

-Era bonito aquilo?

A Boa constrictor assinalou um pequeno cartaz que estava colado pelo vidro. Ali podia-se ler:

**Este espécimen foi criado no zoológico**

-Oh, já vejo. Então nunca tens estado no Brasil?

-Não, pequeno…

Harry franziu o cenho enquanto seu sentido da justiça voltava a acordar nele. Sentia lástima pela pobre serpente, vivendo ali encerrada de por vida. Era quase o mesmo que lhe passava a seu papi Lou, tios e avôs, quem não podiam sair ao sol e tinham que passar toda a manhã encerrados. Inseguro, olhou para onde estavam seus acompanhantes e viu como seguiam sem lhe prestar muita atenção. Acercou-se um pouco mais ao vidro e desejou-o.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos o vidro que mantinha à Boa dentro daquele reduzido espaço tinha desaparecido. A descomunal serpente tinha-se desenrolado rapidamente e naquele momento arrastava-se pelo solo. As pessoas que estavam na casa dos repteis gritavam e corriam para as saídas.

Enquanto a serpente deslizava-se ante ele, Harry teria podido jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante dizia:

-Brasil, lá vou... Obrigado, amigo.

-Harry!- o menino volteou e viu o gesto de terror de sua avó, o estático de Neville e o preocupado de Marius. Em matéria de segundos Maharet estava junto a ele e o carregava em seus braços.

-Vó baixa-me…- murmurou envergonhado. -Já tenho sete anos!

-Sento-o, tesouro. Estás bem?- franziu o cenho olhando de maus modos a um encarregado do zoológico que estava chegando nesse momento.

O encarregado dos repteis encontrava-se totalmente comissionado.

-Mas... e o vidro?- repetia. - Aonde tem ido o vidro?

-Não sei, nem quero o saber.- chegou a voz de Marius. Estranhamente tranquila, mas seus olhos jogavam faíscas de enojo. Quando Louis se inteire…!- Vamo-nos garotos.

Neville assentiu ainda pálido pelos acontecimentos ocorridos, provavelmente, o serpentário nunca ia ser seu lugar favorito depois deste incidente. Harry, por outro lado, quase saltava de alegria, só tinha desejado que a pobre serpente possa voltar a sua casa e… o vidro se tinha desvanecido!

sjiajsiajis*******************************

-Que foi o que passou exatamente?

O frio sibilo de Louis fez estremecer a um Vampiro antigo como Marius. Agradecidamente, tinha uma muito boa explicação para isso. Ainda que, devia admitir que estava impactado pelos resultados.

-Como te disse, uma serpente, um Boa mais especificamente, se escapou do lugar onde estava. Em seguida demos conta que não era um mistério que o vidro tivesse desaparecido, só que…- Marius inspirou fundo. - quando saímos Harry nos disse que a serpente lhe pediu que a sacasse de ali.

-Como é isso possível?- Lestat franziu o cenho. - Lhe terá imaginado?

-Pode que se, pode que não.- disse o Romano fazendo uma careta.

-Explica-te, faz favor?- pediu Daniel.

-Enquanto deitavam aos meninos pude comunicar-me com Albus Dumbledore para sacar-me a dúvida. Faz muito que venho lendo sobretudo o que tem que ver com o Mundo Mágico, sobretudo com esse tipo que marcou a nosso anjo, e tenho encontrado várias coisas.

-Como quais? - quis saber Armand.

-Entre os magos existe um dom chamado língua Parsel. Que é a habilidade de poder comunicar com as serpentes, falar seu idioma. - gestos de surpresas pôde-se ver nos vampiros presentes. - Agora bem, este dom é considerado escuro, porque só Magos Escuros, como Lord Voldemort, o tiveram. O mais estranho ainda é que se considera uma habilidade quase única de Salazar Slytherin, é mais, esta se transfere por herança.

-Achas que meu petit chateau pode ser um falante de Parsel? - perguntou Louis.

-Como te disse, pode ser, não estou seguro. Teria que pesquisar as linhas de sangue dos Potter para saber se tinha um falante entre eles, mas o duvido.

-Que te disse o velho? - murmurou o ruivo.

-Ainda não tenho recebido resposta, já que use uma lechuza de um mago conhecido, não se como é de rápido esse método de comunicação…

-Mas… em caso que Harry fale com as serpentes… isso não pode se considerar mau, verdade?- perguntou o vampiro de olhos esmeraldas com apreensão.

-Para nós não. No entanto, os magos estão demasiados assustados de todo o relacionado com os Magos Escuros. O mais provável é que se espantem se o sabem, uma vez que Harry entre a Hogwarts, seria prudente lhe dizer que guardasse o segredo quando lhe digam que é um mago.

-Eu acho que é uma habilidade estupenda. - opinou Lestat, sorrindo divertido.

shuahsuahsuhu

Ao outro dia.

-Sucede algo?

-Se. - murmurou sem decolar sua vista do pergaminho. - E não é algo que me esperava.

-Não entendo. - disse Lestat sinceramente.

-É a contestação de Dumbledore.- ensinou-lhe o pergaminho.

-Transferência de poderes…?- murmurou após ler.

-Assim é. Segundo ele, quando aquele louco lhe mandou a maldição a teu filho pôde lhe ter transferido certas habilidades, entre elas o poder comunicar com as serpentes.

-Incrível. - murmurou- Estão seguros?

-É a única explicação que tanto ele como eu podemos dar. Já que nenhum de seus familiares tem tido alguém que fale Parsel entre eles.

-Bem, te poderia pedir que não lhe digas nada a meu amor? Já tem suficientes razões para odiar a esse louco…

shuahsuha****************************************

Uns fortes braços apresaram seu corpo desde atrás e sorriu.

-Que te parece se jogamos ao potro dantes de acordar a Harry para que vá à escola?- sussurrou roucamente seu casal a seu ouvido, ocasionando um estremecimento por todo seu corpo.

-Tudo o que queiras. - devolveu no mesmo tom, permitindo que Lestat beijara seu pescoço com gula.

Ambos acabavam de chegar de uma noite de caça. Desde que Harry tinha chegado a sua vida, de certa maneira, Louis tinha-se empenhado em buscar presas que tenham tido que ver de maior ou menor grau com Lord Voldemort. Porque sabia que em um futuro estas poderiam chegar a ser uma ameaça para seu bebê.

Agora, com seus corpos cheios de sangue fresca (e não qualquer sangue, senão mágica) seus corpos se enchiam de luxuria, luxuria que queriam desatar o quanto antes.

O moreno girou dentro do abraço par atrapar os lábios de seu amante. Foi apoiado delicadamente contra a parede próxima à escada que dava a sua habitação e se beijaram com todo o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro. Lentamente, foram subindo, entre risadinhas, beijos e coquetes.

Lestat deteve-se de repente, franzindo ligeiramente seu cenho, agudizando o ouvido.

-Que passa, ciel?

-Não escutas…?

O vampiro mais jovem também franziu o cenho e prestou atenção aos sons da casa. Uns pequenos gemidinhos angustiosos podiam-se ouvir perfeitamente. Os olhos de Louis abriram-se como pratos.

-Vem da habitação de nosso petit. - sussurrou dantes de empreender o caminho para esse lugar.

Seu coração encolheu-se o ver a seu menino retorcer-se na cama, sua testa estava suada e de sua garganta saíam choramingos dolorosos. O vampiro apressou-se a encerrar a seu pequeno em um abraço.

-Acorda mon amor, é só um pesadelo. - sussurrou arrulhando o corpinho - Acorda, petit chateau.

-Papi Lou…?- chegou-lhe um murmuro amortecido pela roupa de seu peito.

-Sim, pequeno. Somos papi Lou e papai Let.- confirmou Lestat sentando-se ao outro extremo da cama de seu filho, entrelaçando uma mão com a do menino. - Estás bem?

Harry não contestou, só sacudiu sua cabeça e começou a soluçar quietamente sobre o peito de seu papi.

-Não chores minha vida. - gemeu desesperado o moreno. - Era tão só um pesadelo.

-Era muito feia, papi Lou.

-Era a luz verde de novo?

-Sim…

-Que luz verde?- perguntou Lioncurt, algo perdido.

-Harry sonha com uma luz verde que se impacta contra seu corpo, também escuta um riso macabra e alguém que clama por sua vida. - comentou Louis mandando-lhe uma mirada significante a seu casal.

A mandíbula de Lestat apertou-se.

-Desde faz quanto que sonha com isso?- quis saber.

-Não sempre… mas o faço desde que sou bebezinho. - disse Harry já mais acalmado.

-Oh, mas teu sabes que é só um mau sonho, verdade?- confortou o loiro revolvendo o cabelo ligeiramente longo do menino.

-Sim… só que… parece tão real.

Os vampiros compartilharam uma mirada e Louis fez uma careta intensificando o abraço a seu menino.

-Está bem, petit, é só um mau sonho. - beijou sua cabeça. - Queres vir a dormir conosco esta noite?

Harry decolou-se do peito de seu papi Lou olhando-o carrancudo.

-Já tenho sete. - resmungou algo indignado.

-Oh, bem. Já és todo um homem.- disse sorridente. - Mesmo assim, a oferta segue em pé.

-Mas melhor se declinas… eu tenho outros planos para teu papi Lou esta noite.- sorriu libidinoso, ignorando a mirada fulminante de sua amor.

Não muito seguro do que estava ocorrendo nesses momentos, o pequeno se terminou de desprender do corpo de seu papi.

-Eu…- fez uma careta- preferiria que ficassem comigo até que me durmo.

-Claro, tesouro. Acosta-te que nós ficamos contigo até que te voltes a dormir.- Harry obedeceu e ambos homens ajudaram ao tampar novamente. - Estaremos atentos por se o pesadelo se repete, ok?

-Obrigado, papi Lou.- incorporou-se para beijar uma bochecha de Louis e depois fez o mesmo com Lestat.

kljhgfdsaqwertyuiopç*************************

Chegou esgotado a sua Mansão. Levava três dias fosse e não só as múltiplas reuniões o tinham deixado cansado, senão também (e era duro o admitir para alguém como ele) a falta de sua família. Estranhava-os muito e estava pensando muito seriamente em levá-los consigo a próxima vez que estivesse longe por mais de um dia.

Era temporão, de modo que caminhou a passo discreto até chegar ao quarto do novo bebê da casa. O lugar estava enfeitado com melhore-las coisas que um menino mago dessa idade pudesse ter. Tinha desde pequenas fadas vivas até moveis de uma madeira que crescia em Bosques ocultos da Europa, onde a madeira era azul, eram árvores mágicos que custavam uma pequena fortuna.

O berço era outra maravilha, mas mais maravilhoso era o ser que dormia com um dedo na boca nela. Estava com as medidas exatas para seus seis meses de idade e tanto o medipediatra como seus pais estavam orgulhosos dele. Era um perfeito Malfoy, cabelo loiro platino, nariz respingona, pele pálida, queixo aristocrática e, como não, olhos cinzas quase prateados. O único que tinha herdado de sua mãe era os lábios semi-carnosos que, por verdadeiro, Lucius se morria por provar de seu esposo. Eram aqueles lábios o que o diferenciavam e que o faziam ver como filho de Remus Lupin-Malfoy, já que, graças a Merlin e ajuda do melhor pocionista da Inglaterra: Severus Snape, a licantropia não tinha infectado o sangue de seu filho. Era um menino normal em quase todos os sentidos. "Quase" porque o menino, a sua curta idade, augurava ter uma personalidade muito particular.

-Lucius…?

Levantou sua vista da preciosa criatura que era parte dele e sorriu ao ver a figura sonolenta do homem que o voltava louco. Remus tinha os olhos entrecerrados, o cabelo castanho quase loiro bastante despenado e bata-a a médio atar.

-Olá, meu amor. - murmurou o loiro acercando-se para dar-lhe um beijo de saúdo. Um que desejava lhe dar desde faz dias, ele não era uma pessoa que almejasse coisas, já que com seu dinheiro poderia se comprar o que queira. Mas desde que seu filho Draco e Lupin entraram a sua vida ele se encontrou com que almejava sua companhia.

Se beijaram longos minutos, enquanto Lucius acalmava seus desejos por seu esposo e Remus recuperando-se do embotamento de seu cérebro dormido.

-Que fazes aqui tão cedo?- rodeou o pescoço do maior com seus braços. - Pensei que não estarias aqui até esta noite.

-Estranhava-os muito. - admitiu com uma careta. - De modo que fiz todo o que tinha que fazer o quanto antes para poder vir aos ver. - voltou a beijar aqueles lábios enloquecedores- Desejo-te, lobinho.

O castanho sorriu de lado, admirado pelo desejo que podia ver nos olhos de seu esposo.

-Então terei que o solucionar.- ronronou dantes de beijar a seu esposo. - Só deixa-me ver como esta Lucas e regressamos à habitação.

Malfoy assentiu e acercaram-se ao berço, tomados da mão. A estampa era a mesma, Lucas John Malfoy-Lupin dormia com o dedo na boca, jogado ligeiramente sobre seu custado direito.

-É formoso, Remus. - sussurrou abraçando a seu esposo pela cintura.

-Parece-se a ti.- admitiu com um sorriso terno.

-Claro, é todo um Malfoy.

Em um mês depois.

Era um restaurante localizado na zona mais dispendioso da França. Lucius e seus sócios estava na última reunião do dia, sendo a hora do almoço. De repente, a mesa cheia de sete comensais (mais Lucius) emudeceu.

-Oh, vá… a isso lhe chamo eu um Adônis. - murmurou um dos magos sangue puro que tinha negócios com os Malfoy.

-Concordo totalmente. Pergunto-me se estará só… essa classe de beleza não há que desperdiça-la. - comentou outro.

-É questão de perguntar.- disse outro deles com um sorriso lasciva.

Lucius volteou a ver mais por curiosidade que por outra coisa. Seus gestos endureceram-se e um cenho escuro formou-se em seu aristocrático rosto. Esse que tanto alabavam seus sócios não era outro que Remus Lupin de Malfoy, seu esposo.

Por suposto, o resto dos magos não notou tal coisa e seguiram com seus comentários se ver a mudança de humor em Malfoy. A mesa voltou a emudecer quando o sorridente castanho se acercou a eles. Alguns emparcaram uma sobrancelha e outros simplesmente lhe mostraram seu melhor sorriso.

-Aqui estás, meu amor.- posou um de suas mãos nas costas de seu esposo e beijou sua bochecha- Cavaleiros.- saudou com um assentimento de cabeça.

Recém ali todos notaram a mirada fulminante que estavam recebendo. Agradeceram a Merlin que as miradas não matassem, mas isso não evitou que empalideceram ou que se removessem incómodos em seus assentos. Balbuciaram uns saudos e evitaram voltar a olhá-lo. Se, muitos deles o conheciam de ante mão, mas é que desde que se casasse com Lucius e desse a luz a seu menino, a beleza de Remus parecia se ter acrescentado, o fazendo ver bastante diferente ao homem melancólico e mau vestido que fora dantes de se cruzar com Draco em seu antigo trabalho.

-Que precisas, Remus?

-Só venho a te dizer que Draco, Lucas e eu nos vamos comer à zona muggle da França.- sorriso encantador.

-Zona muggle?

-Sim, regressamos em uma hora. - beijou castamente seus lábios e incorporou-se. - Bom proveito, cavaleiros.

Por suposto, Remus sabia que seu esposo não podia iniciar o conflito de não-quero-que-convivas-com-muggles de sempre, em frente a esses magos. Por isso tinha aproveitado para perguntar justo nesse momento. O loiro viu-o ir-se ainda com o cenho franzido, mas tinha uma coisa mais importante que fazer nesse momento.

-Essa beleza é meu esposo, como puderam notar.- sibilou jogando faíscas pelos olhos- Espero que o de faz um momento jamais se volte a repetir.

Novamente, espantados pela frialdade que irradiava o patriarca dos Malfoy, os comensais voltaram a balbuciar, desta vez com desculpas e promessas de jamais voltar a posar os olhos em algo que era seu.

**Continuasse…**

**Próximo capitulo: anjos sabem a verdade**

**Nota tradutor: é finalmente mais um capitulo no ar, e dedicada especialmente pra quem gosta tanto dessa série... garanto que não decepcionarei vocês e continuarei com as traduções... então até a próxima sem falta ^^**

**Abraços!**


	12. Anjos sabem a verdade

_**Capitulo 12: Os anjos conhecem a verdade sobre o menino-que-viveu. **_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Não é necessário que o saiba ainda, somente tem nove anos.

Lestat suspirou.

-Mon amor, é melhor que o saiba agora. Ou que é o que esperas…? Dizer-lhe quando lhe chegue sua carta de Hogwarts?

-Não, Lestat. É óbvio que lhe vamos a dizer dantes, só… não vejo a necessidade de que seja agora.

-Repito-te que é melhor que seja agora. Não por nada Marius tem lido todos esses livros sobre magia que Dumbledore lhe recomendou. Tem-se estado instruindo para que os meninos não entrem ao colégio sem saber nada de sua condição.

-Não acho que…

-A que lhe tens medo?- interrompeu- Harry ama-nos, Louis. Que saiba que não nasceu de nós não muda nada.

-Sei que meu filho me ama.

-Então…?

O moreno olhou longamente a seu casal. Lestat acercou-se e sentou-se na cama junto a Louis e abraçou-o pela cintura. O outro vampiro apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de seu amor e suspirou.

-Está bem, o faremos.

Na noite.

Como todos os dias Harry e Neville comiam acompanhados por suas "mães". Eles também costumavam provar bocado, porque, contrário à crença popular, os vampiros também podiam comer comida de humanos, só que não lhe era necessária. Era meramente um capricho.

Os meninos comiam silenciosos, quase notando a atmosfera estranha que reinava na mesa, como se soubessem que algo importante ia passar. Lestat e Louis já tinham falado com os pais do castanho e os quatro tinham ficado de acordo em que era momento que seus filhos soubessem a verdade a respeito de sua origem. A explicação ia-se-lhes a dar por separado, já que conquanto a verdade de Harry era quase parecida à de Neville, não era a mesma coisa. Principalmente, porque Harry não sabia que era adotado.

-Terminaram…?- quis saber Daniel.

-Se, papi. Passa algo?

-Nada importante, Nev. Só que teu pai e eu queremos falar contigo.

Neville assentiu e tomou a mão para sair com Daniel. Despediu-se de Harry e Louis dantes de traspassar a ombreira da porta. Os olhos verdes esmeraldas encontraram-se.

-Tu também queres me dizer algo, papi Lou?

Pointe du Lac engoliu saliva e assentiu.

-Se, tesouro. Acompanha-me à minha habitação. Lá espera-nos papai Lestat.

Ambos estavam muito sérios e o menino até se notava nervoso. Que ele soubesse, não tinha feito nenhuma travessura que merecesse castigo ou uma conversa de bom comportamento. Desde faz bastante que via nervoso a seu papi e isso não gostava nada. Algo lhe dizia que não lhe ia gostar muito o que lhe estavam por dizer essa noite.

Chegaram à ampla habitação que compartilhavam seus pais. Lestat já os esperava ali e Louis se sentiu ao irritado pela radiante sorriso que mostrava seu formoso rosto.

-Tira essa cara, petit. Ninguém tem morrido.

-Bom, perdão se não tenho vontade de sorrir. - espetou.

-Oh, Louis temos falado milhares de vezes de isto…

-Ainda não estou preparado. - grunhiu, sentando-se no amplo cadeirão branco do lugar.

-No entanto, temos que o fazer.

O moreno exalou um suspiro derrotado. O pequeno franziu o cenho.

-Que passa?

-Temos que te dizer algo importante, petit chateau. - disse Lestat, guiando a Harry ao salãozinho que fazia jogo com o maior. O vampiro loiro sentou-se com seu casal, enfrentando ao menino.

-Que coisa…?

-Dantes que nada, queremos te dizer que te amamos mais que a nada, Harry. És nosso filho, diga-se o que se diga.

Harry removeu-se incomodo em seu assento.

-De acordo… - disse nervoso.

-Está-lo assustando, Louis. - reprochou Lestat. - Deixa de fazer tanto teatro. Quem começará a lhe contar?

-Serei eu…

-Ok. - passou uma mão pela cintura de seu casal e olhou a Harry. - Queremos que escutes atenciosamente, te sente livre de interromper, só… espera para julgar até que cheguemos ao final do relato.

Harry assentiu, seu cenho franzia-se em preocupação.

-Acho que deveria começar com o principal. - Louis inspirou profundamente- Eu caminhava por Londres a noite de Halloween de 1981, precisava estar só depois de verdadeiro incidente que não vem ao caso. - mirada fulminante a Lestat. O vampiro sorriu culpado. - Escolhi esse parque a esmo, mas agora acho que foi algo mais que me levou a eleger esse parque em particular. Cansado de dar voltas sentei-me em umas das bancas e não passou muito tempo quando ouvi o pranto de um bebê e fui ver de que se travava… - olhou a seu filho. - Ali tinha um menino, estava chorando, foi abandonado, evidentemente. Rebusquei entre suas coisas e ali encontrei uma carta. Uma carta que assinalava ao menino como Harry Potter.

A respiração de Harry conteve-se.

-Esse menino eras tu, mon ciel… - murmurou Louis, doído de ver o choque nos rasgos de seu petit.

-Sei que conheces o conceito de que para engendrar um menino se precisa um pai e uma mãe, Harry. - disse Lestat. - De modo que, a verdade não deve de te estranhar que te digamos isto, verdade?

O pequeno fez um ligeiro cozido e o coração de Louis rompeu-se.

-Sê isso… - murmurou o menino. - Só que… como nunca escutei como é que se fazem os bebês pensei que eu se podia ter nascido de vocês. De papi Lou.

-Que mais tivesse querido eu tesouro. Mas que não tenhas nascido de nós não significa que não te amemos. Aquela noite, na carta, dizia que eras entregue a teus tios. No entanto, eles te deixaram nesse parque onde te encontrei…- franziu o cenho, pensativo. Não tinha necessidade de que Harry soubesse que esse asqueroso ser humano-baleia lhe tinha presenteado, praticamente. - De modo que decidimos te adotar.- disse ao fim.

-Oh…- podia-se ver a ligeira decepção em seu corpo.

-Isso não é todo o que precisamos te dizer, Harry. - disse o loiro. - Também queremos te falar de teus verdadeiros pais.

A cabeça de Harry levantou-se com brusquidão.

-Eles estão… vivos? - tinha uma nota de terror em sua voz. Iam devolvê-lo?

-Não, Harry. O motivo pelo que te deixaram naquela casa era porque teus pais estavam mortos. Eles… foram assassinados. - murmurou o moreno.

-Assassinados? - perguntou surpreendido. - Como…?

-Dantes de saber isso, há outra coisa que temos que te dizer. Recordas todas essas coisas estranhas que costumam te passar e não temos podido achar uma resposta?

-Como o da serpente e os jarros que se consertam sozinhos?

-Exato. Parece magia, não? - perguntou Lestat. - E isso é o que é, filhinho. É um mago, Harry. Um mago muito bom, devo acrescentar.

-Mas… os magos existem?

-Se, e há muitos deles. Só que se escondem do resto porque não querem ser molestados. Tal parece que têm aversão aos que não são como eles… - comentou com desdém.

Teve um longo silêncio, enquanto deixavam ao menino processar um pouco a informação. A verdade era que muitas vezes se tinha proposto a possibilidade de que ele não fosse filho natural de seus pais. Mas sempre teve essa ligeira esperança de estar equivocado, mesmo assim, graças a esses pensamentos prévios, o saber que não tinha nascido de seu papi Lou como pensava não era um grande choque.

-Teus pais foram magos, petit chateau… é por isso que tu é um.

Harry olhou a seus pais. Sentia-se algo estranho ao saber que não tinha um vínculo de sangue que os unisse a eles, mas sabia que o amavam. Só… tinha que passar um tempo até que se acostumasse à ideia e tudo seria igual.

-Como se chamavam?- perguntou. - Por que foram assassinados?

-Seus nomes eram Lily Evans e James Potter. Ela adotou o sobrenome de teu pai depois de casados. E o motivo de sua morte… - Lestat olhou a Louis.

-Isto é o que pudemos resgatar desse então. - disse o moreno. - No Mundo Mágico, assim chamam os magos a seu mundo, faz vinte anos, tinha um mago que começou a buscar seguidores e os conseguiu. Sabemos que foram épocas escuras para eles e muitas coisas foram explicadas quando nos inteiramos. Matavam aos humanos, que eles chamam muggles, que são seres sem magia. Os assassinatos deveram-se a que esse mago detestava aos muggles e queria reinar sobretudo o Mundo Mágico. Pelo que sabemos os magos viviam com medo, não se sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se animava a fazer amigos de magos ou bruxas desconhecidos…

-Como se chamava esse mago…?

-O muito descarado fazia-se chamar a si mesmo Lord Voldemort.(N/A: melhor conhecido como Voldy ¬¬)- bufou Lestat. - Nem título nobre terá tido.

Harry permitiu-se uma pequena risadinha ante o comentário dissectivo de seu pai.

-Em fim…- Louis mandou-lhe uma mirada de reproche a seu casal. - Pelo que pudemos averiguar teus pais eram uns magos excelentes e estava bem perto do mago que estava contra os ideais desse tal Voldemort, se chama Albus Dumbledore. Ele é quem nos proporcionou a maior parte da informação.

-Tu o conheces, campeão. Lembras-te daquele velhinho que veio a casa quando tinha seis…? Esse de barba longa que vestia raro.

-O que lhe presenteou caramelos de limão a Neville?- Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Esse mesmo. - afirmou seu papi. - Ele disse-nos que Voldemort buscava seguidores com as capacidades de teus pais e, como não pôde os convencer de que se lhe unissem, a noite que te encontrei foi sua casa e… passou. Matou-os.

Tinham decidido que Harry ainda não tinha idade para saber que o motivo desse cruel assassinato era pela Profecia que se tinha predito dantes do nascimento de seu filho. E, se todo seguia bem, provavelmente nunca ia ter necessidade de lhe a dizer.

-Mas porque eu estou vivo…?

Os vampiros trocaram uma mirada.

-Dumbledore também não explicou isso. Aquela noite, teu pai foi o primeiro em cair e depois foi por ti e tua mãe. Ela foi assassinada primeiro, mas, antes de morrer ela invocou uma magia muito antiga que te protegeu quando esse louco quis te matar…

-Mas… Que sucedeu com Voldemort?

-Boa pergunta, petit chateau. O que nos disseram é que se desvaneceu. A mesma noite que tratou de te matar. Isso foi o que te fez famoso. Dessa tentativa de assassinato é que se formou essa cicatriz em tua testa…

O menino levou-se a mão ao lugar, delineando com seus dedos sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Agora sabia porque era que estava ali. Dantes, quando lhes perguntava a seus pais a origem dela, eles esquivavam responder ou lhe diziam que em outro momento se inteiraria.

-É um mistério em realidade o que passou com esse mago, mas, sem dúvida, foi um alívio que tenha desaparecido, porque se estava voltando muito forte nesse então. Alguns dizem que morreu. No entanto, Dumbledore não acha que seja o suficientemente humano como para morrer. Ele disse-nos que é muito provável que ainda esteja por aí, esperando o momento, mas não o creio. A gente que estava de seu lado voltou com a fila entre as patas com os magos. Alguns saíram como de um trance.

-De um trance…?

-Supostamente há um feitiço que pode controlar a mente. Muitos desses que o seguiam disseram que estavam baixo a influência desse feitiço. Hipócritas. - grunhiu Lestat.

-Papi Lou… tu disseste que eu era famoso. Por que?

-Esse mago era poderoso e estava a ponto de dominar a todo mundo Mágico. E tu, um bebezinho de tão só em um ano e três meses conseguiste o derrotar, trazendo de novo a paz a seu mundo. Debochaste a esse mago e à morte com tão só tua cicatriz como lembrança.

-Pelo que sabemos, és chamado "O menino-que-viveu".

************skiaksiakis*

-Meus pais também eram magos?

-Sim, minha vida. Eles eram magos que estavam na contramão desse tal Lord Voldemort, foi por isso que seus seguidores atacaram a casa onde vivias com eles…

-No orfanato disseram que minha avó dizia que os matou um homem muito mau.

-Esse homem estava louco. - grunhiu Armand. - Tinha uns ideais estúpidos, a gente com ideais idiotas deve morrer e isso foi o que lhe passou a ele nesse dia.

Sem dúvida, o ruivo recordava certa Rainha que tinha uns ideais igual de estúpidos que os de Lord Voldemort.

-Então é magia os acidentes que costumo ter?

-Sim, Neville. - afirmou Armand. - Teus pais eram magos que eram considerados sangue puro, é por isso que tu têm bastante poder.

-Isso não tem nada que ver, Armand. - refutou Daniel. - A mãe de Harry não era sangue pura e era uma excelente bruxa, pelo que nos disseram.

-Oh… - o castanho respingo. - Haddy também é um mago?

-Sim, minha vida. Sabes que ele também costuma ter esses acidentes raros. É magia, ambos são magos. Quando tenham 11 anos receberão uma carta que os convidará para assistir a um Colégio que se chama Hogwarts.

-Ali ensinassem-te a dominar tua magia. - seguiu o ruivo. - Mas, dantes de ir ali, vocês vão receber certas classes de Marius, para que não entrem não sabendo nada do Mundo Mágico.

-O vovô?

-Sim, ele… - Daniel suspirou. - Desde que soube que vocês eram magos se empenhou em saber todo o referente a isso e nos falou para ser seu professor até que recebam sua carta. O tem estudado desde então.

-Oh, bem. A mim também gosto de estudar.

**************-\-\-\-\-\-\-\*******************

-Neville vem-se comigo?!

-Sim, petit chateau. Ambos sofreram o mesmo aquela noite. É estranho que se tenham encontrado, suponho que é o destino…

-De modo que os dois somos magos…- murmurou pensativo.

-Assim é, assistirão a Hogwarts aos onze anos, seus nomes estão anotados ali desde que nasceram. Segundo pudemos averiguar é o melhor colégio de magia do mundo. Ali conhecerás a outros garotos como você, aprenderá a controlar tua magia e, dantes disso, seu vovô lhes ensinará certas coisas necessárias.

O moreninho contraiu suas pernas para abraçar com seus braços, apoiando seu queixo em seus joelhos. De modo que era um mago, um mago famoso que derrotou a outro tão famoso como o era ele agora, mas que era malvado… um assassino. O assassino de seus verdadeiros pais.

-Quero que saibas que isto não muda nada, petit chateau. - murmurou Louis, atraindo a atenção de seu menino. - Amamos-te, segues sendo nosso filho e o serás até o fim de teus dias. É o melhor que me passou em minha longa vida…

Harry sorriu e acercou-se para sentar nas pernas de sua papi Lou e abraçou-o com um braço. O outro esticou-o para tomar a mão de seu pai, quem aceitou-a sorridente.

-Eu sei, papi Lou. Obrigado por cuidar-me…

-Não tens porque agradecer. - sussurrou Louis entrechando o abraço sobre o corpo delgado de seu menino.

-Há outra coisa que temos que te contar, petit.

Tanto Louis como Harry olharam cenhos a Lestat.

-É sobre essa doença que não permite que Louis, teus tios e avôs não possam sair ao sol…

-Não! - gritou o moreno, com olhos como pratos. - Não temos falado de lhe dizer isso, Lestat!

-Estamos revelando muitas coisas, mon amour. Por que não lhe dizer já tudo?

-Porque não quero que o saiba!

-Conhecemos a Harry, Lou. A que lhe temes? Ele não nos recusará por saber esse pequeno detalhe. O deduzirá de todos modos.

-Não me interessa! Harry não deve saber… não quero que o saiba.

-Estou aqui, sabem?- resmungou o menino. - Que é o que passa? Que não me queres contar, papi Lou?

-Oh, Harry… é que…

O moreno engoliu saliva, trocando uma mirada de apreensão com seu casal.

-"O não nos temerá, amour. Conhecemos a nosso filho. Criámo-lo desde que era um bebê. Saber sobre nossa condição não mudará as coisas."

-"Está bem… mas se meu filho se atemoriza de mim, te odiarei…"

-Vão dizer-me já?- refutu Harry, separando do peito de seu papi.

-Sim, petit. Há um motivo muito importante pelo que papi Lou não pode sair ao sol. E é que… nós não somos humanos, filho. Nós, todos, somos Vampiros.

A queijada de Harry se desengajo.

-É uma broma?- balbuciou.

-Não. - sorriu mostrando seus colmilhos. Harry empalideceu e girou sua cabeça para olhar a seu papi. Louis, renitente, entreabriu sua boca e fez crescer seus dentes.

-Wow… - disse Harry estendendo um dedinho para tocar esse dente. - Auch! - queixou-se, porque ao sozinho contato com esse dente pincho seu dedo, deixando sair umas quantas gotinhas de sangue.

Ambos vampiros engoliram saliva. Era incrível que nunca dantes lhes tenha chamado a atenção as vontades de beber o sangue de ambos pequenos. Talvez era o amor, ou o saber que eram criaturas inocentes. O caso era que jamais tiveram necessidade de sequer pensar em beber do sangue de seus meninos.

O pequeno chupou seu dedo, tocando a cara pálida de sua papi e franzindo o cenho.

-Um vampiro…- meditou.

-Não é tão terrível como soa. - disse rapidamente Louis, temeroso. - Nós não somos os monstros despiedados que a maioria da gente diz. É verdadeiro que bebemos sangue da gente, mas não necessariamente os matamos e não precisamos sangue todos os dias também não…

Evidentemente, não lhe iam dizer a seu menino como era sua vida quando mal foram convertidos.

Harry seguiu calado, aumentando o desespero do de olhos verdes. Já estava a ponto de gritar a seu casal que não deveram lhe dizer nada.

-Mas papi Let pode sair ao sol…- murmurou.

-Porque eu já te disse que sou teu súper papai. Que tenho poderes especiais.

O menino só encaro com um cenho franzido, já não tinha quatro anos e não ia crer isso se não lhe davam uma boa explicação.

-Em realidade, isso se deve a que papi Let é o Príncipe de todos os de nossa classe. Lestat de Lioncurt é o Príncipe dos Vampiros. É por isso que só ele pode sair ao sol sendo vampiro.

Também não que iam dizer que era porque teve contato com o sangue de uma louca.

-Um príncipe…?

-Assim é, entre nós também temos cargos nobres. Muitos somos muito antigos. Tal como Marius, Mekare, Maharet e Khayman, quem são chamados Vampiros Antigos e são muito respeitados entre nós.

Um novo silêncio instalou-se entre eles. Ainda que, a apreensão de Louis descreio um pouco ao sentir como Harry se apoiava sobre seu corpo enquanto pensava.

-Está tudo bem?- perguntou o loiro- Podes perguntar-nos todo o que queiras ao respeito, petit chateau.

-Que sobre a água bendita, as cruzes e todo isso…?

-Oh, essas coisas são pura merda…

-Lestat. - tom de advertência.

-Bem, são tolices… o único que nos faz dano são as estacas no coração e o sol. Ao menos a nós que somos Vampiros Antigos.

-Oh…

Novo silêncio.

-Faz favor, Harry! - gritou Louis, sobressaltando aos outros dois. - Diga algo ao respeito!

-Que queres que diga…? É surpreendente saber que não só os magos existem e que sou um. Senão também que há… vampiros e que vocês são uns.

-Mas que pensas o respeito? Odeias-me, temes-me, desprezas-me?

Lestat pôs os olhos em alvo ante o melodrama de seu casal. Em sério… era como se não conhecesse a seu próprio filho! Ainda que, o também estava algo apreensivo com respeito à resposta de sua petit.

-Não, papi Lou! - gritou Harry, com olhos como pratos. - Eu te quero! Só que… estou surpreendido… isso é tudo. Penso que isso de ser mago e que vocês sejam vampiros é… genial.

-… genial?

-Sim, digo. Quem outro é como eu? Com pais vampiros, sendo um mago que derrotou a outro muito mau? É genial… suponho. - murmurou.

Louis abraçou a seu menino, sentindo como um grande peso abandonava seu corpo e, sobretudo, seu coração.

-Alegra-me que tomasses tão bem as coisas, petit chateau. - disse Lestat revolvendo o cabelo azabache de seu pequeno.

Harry sorriu-lhe e separou-se de seu papi Lou para abraçar-se a seu outro pai.

-É que já me parecia raro isso que não pudessem sair ao sol. Muitas vezes vi rastros de sangue em seus lábios e bom…- encolheu-se de ombros - Isso não muda que eu os queira muito. Apesar de que nasci de outras pessoas são vocês aos que conheci como pais desde que tenho memória.

-Oh, meu petit. - gemeu Louis com lágrimas nos olhos, agachando-se para encerrar em um abraço de urso a Lestat e a Harry, fazendo que os outros dois mostrassem uma careta de dor em seus rostos.

-Precisamos respirar aqui, mon amour. - arquejou o loiro.

-Oh, sinto muito. - desculpou-se levantando-se. Olhou a seu filho e Harry sorriu esticando uma mão para secar as lágrimas de sua papi.

-Choras muito, papi Lou.

-Isso é porque me fazes muito orgulhoso a cada dia que passa… - sussurrou tomando a mãozinha do menino entre as suas.

-Obrigado, papi. Posso ir ver a Neville? Quero saber que pensa ele de tudo isto.

-Claro que podes ir. Ele deve estar na habitação de seus pais.

O menino assentiu ferventemente e, depois de beijar as bochechas de seus dois pais, saiu da habitação em busca de sua priminho.

-Disse-te que ele não ia reagir mau. Conhecemo-lo Louis…

O moreno o fulminou com a mirada, mas depois suspirou apoiando seu corpo sobre o de seu casal.

-Sei-o, mon amour. Só que… o medo sempre está ali. Ainda não me abandona a sensação de iminente traição…

-Achei que já tinhas claro que nosso anjo não é Claudia.

-Tenho-o claro…- protestou- Só é o sentimento.

Guardaram silêncio por uns segundos, somente sentindo o agradável que era estar assim, abraçados e sem um grande peso de em cima.

-Tomou-lhe muito bem…

-Harry é um garoto muito inteligente e algo apressado, provavelmente já depois pensasse em todo o que lhe dissemos e nos bombardeará com perguntas.

Não passaram nem dois minutos desde que Lestat disse isso, quando viram voltar a seu menino. Estava com o cenho franzido e caminhou até sentar-se entre médio de ambos.

-Que passa petit? Não ias em busca de Nev?

-Sim… mas é que tenho uma dúvida.

-Qual…?

-Para ter um bebê precisa-se uma mamãe e um papai, verdadeiro?- assentimento. - Mas… Como é que se faz o bebê? Como chega à pança?

-Oh…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Anjos em preparação**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**Não é muito jovem não senhor Potter... quer saber de onde vem os bebês? Não não... :p**_

_**Quero reviews :D**_

_**Até breve **_


	13. Anjos em preparação

Capitulo 13: Anjos em preparação.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ele não o ia admitir a ninguém, mas estava realmente contente de poder dar estas classes a seus "netos", sim… após tantos anos já estava familiarizado com aquele cargo imposto pelos vampiros mais jovens. Não que lhe molestasse, após tudo, eles eram como seus filhos.

Tinha comprado expressamente "Hogwarts: Uma história" que seria o primeiro que lhe ia ensinar aos meninos. Ainda que, já se esperava a má cara de Harry, o menino era sempre ávido de conhecimento, mas ler um livro não era um de seus fortes. Todo o contrário de Neville, quem, como ele (e por isso estava muito orgulhoso) amava ter um bom livro em suas mãos.

Os meninos chegaram como alma que leva o diabo ao estudo, com cadernos e lápis em suas mãos. A ansiedade marcava seus rostos.

-Olá, vovô! Já estamos aqui para aprender magia!

Neville franziu o cenho ante a efusividade de Harry, ao igual que seu papai Armand a ele não gostava muito disso de estar exteriorizando tanto suas emoções, gritando a todo pulmão. Algo pelo que seu papi Dão não estava muito contente. Dizia que já tinha uma pessoa fria em sua família e com isso bastava. No entanto, Neville tinha gosto da personalidade do ruivo e tentava imitá-lo em tudo.

-Isso vejo. - contestou tranquilamente –Podem sentar-se, vamos começar com um pouco de história.

-Awww… vovô… - gemeram.

-Sabes que isso não funciona comigo, Harry. Vamos ler um pouco este livro. - disse mostrando-lhe o grande volume que representava a história de Hogwarts. O moreninho lançou-lhe uma mirada aterrorizada. - Já depois lhes prometo que faremos algo mais divertido.

-Como que?

-Mmmhhh… poções, talvez.

Semanas depois.

Harry franzia o cenho e seus lábios. Isso das poções não era um de seus fortes, gostava, mas ser de paciente e meticuloso não era o seu. Todo era culpa de seu papi Let! Ele também não era muito paciente que digamos. Em fim… isso de cortar a cada ingrediente com medidas exatas, pulverizar isso ou aquilo o estava sacando de quício. O pior de todo era que seu vovô e Neville lhe tinha tomado o gosto à matéria e agora tentavam fazer uma poção todos os dias.

-Está-lo fazendo mau.

Harry grunhiu, mandando-lhe uma mirada enfadada a sua primo.

-Me exaspera fazer isto, Nev…- sibilou.

-Para a arte das poções deve ter muita paciência, Haddy. É uma arte que requer precisão e dedicação…

-Sei-o! Mas tu sabes que a paciência não é um de meus fortes!

-Sei de quem é a culpa de isso…- murmurou Marius, sacando a faca das mãos de Harry para cortar ele mesmo os ingredientes.

-Obrigado, vovô.

O outro menino suspirou, mandando-lhe uma mirada desaprovadora a seu avô.

-Ele tem que aprender a ser mais paciente, vovô.

-Sei-o, mas Harry tem um problema com seus impulsos, não quero que se corte um dedo. Louis não estará muito contente se isso ocorre.

-Mesmo assim… essa é a única forma que aprenderá a se dominar. Talvez devemos praticar meditação?

-É uma boa ideia, mas em sério acha que Harry poderá estar sentado por uma hora sem fazer nada… tratando de esvaziar sua mente?

-Oh, entendo tua inquietude.

-Estou aqui, sabem?

O moreninho estava-lhes lançando uma mirada gelada. Não era a primeira vez que eles se punham a falar dele mesmo, como se fosse que ele não existisse no quarto. Algo odioso, a seu parecer.

-Já o sabemos… - Marius revolveu seu cabelo. - E acho que a ideia da meditação é muito boa. Cries poder fazê-lo, Harry?

-Claro que sim! - indignado.

Três dias depois.

Marius sorriu ao ver o cenho direito de Harry crispar-se. Ambos meninos estavam na "posição de loto" tentando meditar. A palavra finque era tentando.

-Harry não te esta relaxando.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se mandando-lhe uma mirada muito parecida a Louis quando se enfadava. Era escalofriante, a verdade.

-É muito difícil.- refutou.

-Não é difícil, só que tu não pões tudo de ti. Olha a Neville.

O menino assim o fez, com uma careta irritada em seu rosto. De repente, seus olhos abriram-se surpreendidos e depois fulminou com a mirada a sua primo.

-Este dormido!- gritou indignadamente.

O vampiro viu surpreendido como o castaninho respingava ante o grito de seu primo e bocejava ligeiramente. Neville ao ver a atenção que recebia se ruborizo e agacho a cabeça.

-Sento-o.- desculpou.

-Suponho que vocês são muito jovens para praticar meditação.- suspirou Marius.

-Então… podemos sair a jogar com Beto?

Ambas carinhas se mostravam altamente ilusionadas. Voltou a suspirar e sorriu aos pequenos anjinhos.

-Claro, já buscarei outra maneira de tranquilizar teu gênio.

Não teve que dizer nada mais, o salão estava vazio para quando terminou de dizer a última palavra. É duro ser avô…

-\-\-\-\-***************************************** ***

Khayman caminhou até que a sombra o cobrisse completamente. Olhou a sua presa atenciosamente. Tinha algo nele que o tinha inquieto desde que o conhecesse faz em algumas semanas. Seguindo a tradição que adotasse Louis, Khayman também tinha decido que suas próximas presas seriam comensais ou suas alegados. No entanto, deviam de escolher bem a seus vitimas já que como estes costumavam usar demasiada magia negra, era comum encontrar que essa magia pudria o sangue. Em conclusão, esses assassinos, que usavam toda a magia escura que estava a seu alcance, tinham um sabor amargo e era algo perigoso beber deles. Não é que não pudessem tolerar magia escura, após tudo, eles eram considerados criaturas da escuridão. Mesmo assim era esgotador para o corpo vampirice ter que dominar a magia e, sobretudo, o sabor não era bom.

Então, desde faz três semanas que tinha encontrado a este homem. Pelo visto mal chegava aos trinta anos, seu cabelo era castanho escuro e tinha uns olhos incrivelmente celestes. Era bastante alto e, por como vestia, contava com muito dinheiro. Sem dúvida era um aristocrata, mas Comensal.

No entanto, hoje passava algo peculiar. Sempre que via-o vir a este café do Beco Diagonal em particular sua presa mostrava-se taciturno e distante, como se pensasse muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas hoje, para desconcerto do egípcio, podia-se ver uma formosa semi-sorriso em seu rosto. Khayman encontrou-se com que esse sorriso gostava e que queria ser o causante de pôr de muitas mais no rosto desse homem.

Tanto amor em minha casa me esta pondo sentimental. Pergunto-me… Por que sorri?

Em um dia dantes.

Uma coruja posou-se em sua mesa do café da manhã. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que não era alguma que conhecesse. A ave estendeu-lhe a pata e pôde ver um sobre com o selo de Ministério nele. Algo que o estranhou ainda mais. Com elegância desatou o sobre, a coruja empreendeu vôo rapidamente, evidenciando de modo que não esperava resposta.

Era uma nota o que trazia dentro, não estando muito seguro do porque o Ministério se comunicava com ele, começou a ler…

_Estimado Senhor Rodolphus Lestrange: _

_Lamentamos comunicar-lhe, por médio da presente, que em lhe dia de ontem sua esposa Bellatrix Lestrange (anteriormente Black) tentou escapar da prisão mágica de Azkaban. Agradecidamente, foi descoberta dantes de conseguisse chegar muito próximo e foi devolvida a sua cela. _

_No entanto, dói-nos dizer-lhe que esta não era a primeira vez que o tentava, é por isso que decidimos lhe pôr fim a futuros escapes condenando ao Beijo do Dementador. O castigo levou-se a cabo cedo esta manhã. _

_Voltamos a expressar-lhe que lamentamos ter tomado esta decisão, mas nos vimos impossibilitados de fazer algo mais. Rogamos-lhe perdoe-nos e pedimos que se acerque ao Ministério para que se lhe entregue o corpo de sua Senhora esposa. Já que, seu coração deixou de bater três horas após que o Dementador tomasse sua alma. _

A carta seguia com mais condolências e tramites que devia fazer… só que ele não prestou mais atenção. Já que uma só palavra formava-se em sua cabeça: Liberdade.

Tempo atual: Na cafeteria.

Esse era o motivo de seu sorriso. Rodolphus nunca tivesse desejado um final tão horroroso para Bellatrix, mas no fundo de sua alma ele sabia que essa assassina despiedada se merecia algo assim, por muito que o lamentasse. Dava-lhe lástima, porque foi a criação que tanto ela como suas irmãs receberam, só que foi unicamente Bellatrix a que enlouqueceu por esses ideais. Porque nem Narcissa, nem Andrómeda e inclusive Regulus, que se deu volta a tempo, não seguiram com os ideais dos Black. Estava Sirius Black, que foi preso por ser comensal e traição, mas Rodolphus suspeitava que ele era inocente, ainda que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer ao respeito.

O sorriso seguia ali e o vampiro encontrou-se com que não podia viver sem saber porque o fazia. (Algo irônico, já que os vampiros são imortais ¬¬ Mas ele era muito curioso.) De modo que decidiu-se e caminhou até o café para poder averiguar que passava com sua presa. Ainda que, duvidava seriamente que o considerasse uma presa… desde a primeira vez que o conheceu. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que não seria capaz do matar.

A campainha da porta do pequeno café soou e levantou a mirada. Sua respiração cortou-se ao ver ao homem que entrava. Um homem de sua mesma estatura, fornido e de pele algo pálida (não tanto como seu amigo Lucius) olhos escuros e misteriosos que fizeram contato com os seus desde o momento em que pôs um pé adentro. O cabelo parecia sedoso e era tão escuro como seus olhos.

Se ruborizou ao ver que o olhava e que ele, por alguma estranha razão, não podia apartar a vista. Era uma sensação… rara.

-Posso acompanhar-te?- perguntou com voz sedosa e sedutora o vampiro chamado Khayman, chegando à mesa que ocupada Lestrange.

-C-Claro.- gaguejou, odiando-se por sentir tantos nervos. Ele não era assim!

O outro sorriu-lhe radiante e sentou-se em frente a ele com elegância.

-Meu nome é Khayman.

-Rodolphus Lestrange.- apresentou-se com um cabeceio, recobrando parte de sua característica frialdade.

No entanto, ante o desconcerto e bochorno de Rodolphus, este homem, Khayman, tomou sua mão direita e lhe beijou. Como se ele fosse uma dama.

-Sempre te vejo neste café. Usualmente, estás sério, mas hoje vejo que sorris. Por que?

Sem saber como tomar essas palavras. Sentia-se como se o tivesse estado vigiando, Rodolphus engoliu saliva e franziu o cenho. Talvez não sabia quem era ele? De acordo, não era uma pessoa muito conhecida. Mas essa mesma manhã tinha saído no Profeta a notícia da morte de sua esposa, onde saía uma fotografia sua. Para este então todo mundo Mágico sabia quem era ele, até tinha notado miradas dissimuladas da gente do café. Mas este desconhecido não parecia o conhecer.

-Tenho ficado viúvo ontem pela manhã.- respondeu com simpleza.

-Oh…- a surpresa dessa resposta inesperada deixou-o sem palavras durante uns minutos. A verdade, nunca se imaginou que fosse um homem casado, já que sempre o via só. Inexplicavelmente, saber que não tinha a ninguém o aliviavam.- Minhas condolências.

-Obrigado.

-Suponho que pelo sorriso… este aliviado de teu novo estado civil?- perguntou, dando-se a liberdade de atuá-lo.

-Assim é… nos casamos sem amor e ela… estava louca.

Os olhos do vampiro se entrecerraram. Tinha averiguado o nome e vida deste sujeito. E sabia muito bem quem era. No entanto, que acabasse de chamar louca a sua difunta esposa significava que não compartilhava seus ideais? Ou é que somente queria cuidar sua imagem? Estava ao tanto de todo o que um tal Malfoy teve que fazer para o libertar do encerro nesse horrível cárcere. Verdadeiro, o tinham declarado inocente, mas todo eles sabiam que estes comensais eram uns mentirosos e manipuladores, que por seu poder conseguiram, em sua maioria, livrar da prisão.

Mas devia ter que conta que alguns se eram inocentes e se viram obrigados a se unir àquele louco, sem compartilhar seus pensamentos. Rodolphus era uma deles? O interesse de Khayman por sua presa cresceu ainda mais.

*******-\-\-\-\-\-\*******

Harry sentou-se no pátio da escola com cara enfurnada. Não era sua culpa que se lhe tenha escapado esse troço de pão! Lamentavelmente, dito objeto tinha caído no prato de sopa de um dos meninos problemas da escola. Seu traje tinha sido salpicado pelo líquido, por suposto, o garoto buscou vingança tentando salpicar com seus puré de papas a Harry, mas este foi a parar na cabeça de Neville… Resultado? Guerra de comida, castigo e telefonema a seus pais. Harry não se preocupava por seu papi Let, de seguro se riria pelo incidente… algo muito diferente à reação de sua papi Lou.

-Ai!… não te preocupes amorzinho. Já tudo passará.

O moreninho franziu o cenho a sua noiva Serenita. Em que momento tinha aceitado tal coisa, não o sabia, mas considerou que já estava em idade de ter uma. E Serenita Kou era a melhor opção que se lhe ocorreu.

-Preocupa-me o que possa me dizer meu papi Lou.- murmurou. Para esse então todos seus amigos já sabiam que Harry tinha dois pais, ao igual que seu primo.

-Suponho que te dará um pequeno castigo. Após tudo, não foi tua culpa.

Harry assentiu em direção de seu recente amigo. Anthony Goldstein, um loiro de olhos azuis e sorriso devastadora (apesar de seus quase dez anos) tinha chegado à escola faz três anos. Não teve muitos amigos ao princípio, mas, faz em um ano, Neville e Harry o tinham descoberto fazendo magia acidental. Desde esse momento começaram a conversar e o loiro disse-lhes que era um mago sangue puro, mas que seus pais tinham gosto do muggle e por isso tinham decidido mandar a essa escola. Está demais dizer que o menino entrou em choque ao saber que eles eram Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom, mas como se converteram em amigos jurou guardar o segredo.

E, ao igual que Harry, Neville também decidiu que já estava em idade de ter noivo. Por isso, contente de que seu novo amigo loiro tinha as mesmas preferências decidiram começar uma terna relação. Que não passava de castos beijos, já que, vivendo com pessoas como Lestat, Santino e Khayman os meninos sabiam muito bem o que se podia fazer quando estavam "em casal". Por suposto, esta relação mantinha-se em segredo porque não estavam muito seguros como se tomaria o resto da escola saber de sua relação homossexual. Estavam conscientes que não todos eram tão abertos como eles.

O grupo estava composto agora por: Kôji (solteiro), Serenita, Harry, Anthony e Neville. Juntos eram um grupo bastante popular para sua idade. Não gostavam de chamar a atenção, mas era inevitável tendo representantes tão bonitos em o.

-Anthony tem razão, Haddy. Não acho que teu papi te castigue muito severo. E o mesmo espero do meu. ¬¬

-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\**********************

-Mmmhhh…- ronroneo ao sentir como sua cintura era agarrada possessivamente e um beijo faminto se posava em seu pescoço.

-Gosto como ronroneas. - sibilou sensualmente.

-Só você me fazes fazer isso. - girou-se para encarar a seu casal. - Onde estavas? Faz três dias que não te vejo, Khayman.

O vampiro sorriu atraindo o corpo de Rodolphus para beija-lo com paixão. Lentamente foram retrocedendo até cair no cadeirão mais próximo da sala de estar da Mansão Lestrange.

-Tinha trabalho atrasado. Distraístes-me muito de minhas coisas. - sorriu dantes de voltar a beijar a seu amante.

Sua relação tinha indiciado desde faz cinco meses. Depois daquele primeiro encontro no café estes se repetiram periodicamente. Agora que era viúvo, Rodolphus não se preocupava por guardar luto, ele só estava desesperado por se sentir querido e, desde que o tinha visto pela primeira vez, ele sentiu que Khayman podia ser quem lhe desse esse tipo de carinho. Duas semanas após ver nesse café, o Slytherin tinha tomado a decisão de convidar ao moreno a sua casa. Ali deram-se seu primeiro e apaixonado beijo e, faz três meses, sua primeira vez no sexo.

De fato, muito a sua vergonha (e satisfação secreta do vampiro) essa tinha sido a primeira vez do mago. Porque, estando no colégio, a cadela de Bellatrix tinha anunciado que ele era seu e ninguém se atreveu nunca, sequer, a coquetear com ele. Então, só tinha tido sexo uma vez com sua esposa e nunca mais voltou à tocar. Quando ela entrou a Azkaban tinha tido um par de encontros de uma noite, com homens e mulheres, mas nunca foi submisso.

Com Khayman foi todo muito diferente, com ele queria passar mais de uma noite e com ele queria se sentir cheio. O moreno tinha um verdadeiro calor de domínio sobre si, e Rodolphus se encontrou com que desejava que ele fosse o primeiro.

Por outro lado, o motivo da curta separação tinha sido que Khayman não podia estar separado de seu humano, e por isso levava muito tempo sem se alimentar. Por alguma razão ainda não desejava lhe dizer a Rodolphus de sua condição, de modo que decidiu ausentar-se nestes dias para se alimentar e deixar que seu corpo revivera com o sangue fresco.

-Tivesses-me avisado.- refutou. - Estive-te esperando.

-Sento-o. - murmurou, começando a desvestir o corpo contrário. Como tinha saudades desse corpo! Pelos Reis! Que lhe passava? Só tinham sido três dias! - Prometo não voltar a desaparecer sem te avisar. Amanhã mesmo compro-me uma coruja.

-Não tens uma própria?!- incrédulo.

-Não.

-Mas…

-Ssshhh…- selou os lábios com um ardente beijo. - Podemos deixar essa conversa para depois e pôr ao dia? Desejo-te.

-Eu também, Khay. - arquejou ao sentir uma mão enterrar-se em sua nadega direita.

O vampiro sorriu lascivo e terminou de desvestir a seu amante. Grunhiu ao ver o corpo bronzeado embaixo dele e atacou sem piedade os mamilos, fazendo gemer de prazer a seu parceiro. Cedo, desejoso a mais, Rodolphus empurrou a cabeça negra até aquela porção de seu corpo que precisava com urgência de sua atenção.

O outro homem não o defraudou e cedo pôde sentir a úmida língua de Khayman traçar uma linha de saliva por todo seu membro. Fechou os olhos e gritou de prazer. Honestamente, Lestrange não sabia como o fazia, mas seu amante tinha uma destreza com sua boca que o enlouquecia. Era por isso que não se importava para nada ser o submisso na relação que tinham. Não se seu amor é, aparentemente, um experiente no sexo.

Khayman engoliu toda essa carne em sua boca, usando suas presas para raspar a pele do pênis e dar mais prazer a Rodolphus. Estava contente de que seu casal desfrutasse tanto de seu tratamento. Era bem sabido que os vampiros eram criaturas muito luxuriosas, quase como os veelas e o comprazia escutar os gemidos, arquejos e múrmuros que diziam quanto desfrutavam de seu toque. Seguiu com o ritmo, acima e abaixo, absorvendo de vez em quando e tocando com uma de suas mãos os testículos de seu amante.

-Oh, Khay… vais a enlouquecer-me.

Khayman sorriu malicioso e mordeu delicadamente a ponta do pene fazendo gritar a Rodolphus e que se viesse violentamente em sua boca.

-Isso é o que quero...- sussurrou ascendendo para ligar seus olhos escuros com os celestes.- que enlouqueça por mim. Porque você é só meu… você sabe, verdade?

Com sua respiração mal recuperada, Lestrange olhou o semblante sério de seu casal. A possesividade nessa última oração desconcertou-o um pouco. Bem, se conheciam faz muito pouco, mas nunca considerou que Khayman fosse do tipo possesivo. Estranhamente, ao ser ele um orgulhoso Slytherin e sangue puro, o ser submisso, dominado e dependente de outro não o molestava em absoluto, desde que seja este moreno de olhos negros quem o proclamasse como seu.

-Sim… - murmurou passando seus braços pelo pescoço do outro. - Sou todo seu e de ninguém mais… amor.

O vampiro sorriu e depois grunhiu antes de tomar posse dos lábios anelantes de Rodolphus. O mago gemeu ao sentir como um dedo intruso se colava em sua entrada para começar ao preparar. Instintivamente, abriu mais suas pernas nuas deixando que o corpo do outro se encaixasse melhor entre ele. Progressivamente, outro dedo uniu-se ao primeiro e já cedo foram três os que dilatavam o ânus dos olhos celestes.

-Preciso-te, entra já, Khay.

Atento ao pedido de seu casal, Khayman abandonou ambas tarefas. A de preparar e beijar o pescoço do Slytherin. Acomodou-se o melhor que podia entre o corpo de seu amante e esse cadeirão e começou a penetrar lentamente ao menor. Rodolphus mordeu seus lábios evitando choramingar, sua virgindade tinha sido perdida faz pouco e ainda não estava totalmente acostumado a ser invadido. Agradecia a Merlin de que seu amante fosse tão experiente, porque desde a primeira vez Khay tinha sido delicado e diminuído a dor todo o que podia. No entanto, isso não evitava que sentisse umas pequenas picadas.

-Já sabes que fazer, amor. Relaxe.

Os olhos de Rodolphus abriram-se como pratos, olhando incrédulo a seu casal. Esquecendo-se, momentaneamente, de qualquer dor.

-Que…?

-Chamaste-me amor.

O rosto de Khayman perdeu toda emoção por uns segundos, a fazendo ilegível. O menor se horrorizou pensando que tinha cometido algum erro com esse comentário. O mesmo faz muito pouco tinha-se admitido que amava a Khayman e lhe deixava entrever sem esperar nada a mudança. Não queria o pressionar, porque não se conheciam muito, a cada um guardava segredos ao outro, mas Rodolphus sentia que se tinha apaixonado e lhe demonstrava. Só que… Khay não parecia sentir o mesmo. Mas agora o acabava de chamar amor como nunca antes o tinha feito.

-Isso é o que és. - murmurou depois de pensar por uns instantes. Essa palavra tinha saído espontaneamente. Sabia que seu pequeno estava apaixonado dele, só que Khayman não estava seguro se o correspondia e tinha decidido esperar que seu próprio coração estivesse preparado para confirmar ou negar a correspondência. E agora o tinha dito, ao fim o tinha admitido. Amava-o e era melhor dizê-lo. - É meu amor, Rodolphus. Amo-te.

Não pôde evitar sorrir de lado ao ver o radiante sorriso que o outro lhe dedicou, enternecido por ver como seus olhos celestes brilhavam. Provavelmente, ainda que doesse-lhe admiti-lo, seu pequeno mago era a primeira vez que escutava essas palavras sair da boca de alguém que se dirigisse a ele. Bem, de agora em mais se ia recordar lhe repartir quantas vezes pudesse.

-Eu também te amo!

Lestrange quase gritou cheio de felicidade e atraiu a seu noivo para beija-lo com firmeza, movendo seu quadril ansiosamente, para incitar a Khayman a que iniciasse o ato. Precisava sentir a seu amante mover-se dentro seu, mas já.

O vampiro obedeceu-o, sacando totalmente seu pênis de seu corpo e arremetendo selvagemente para dentro. O Slytherin gritou ligeiramente dolorido, mas enormemente comprazido. Se aferrou às costas de seu amor, enterrando suas unhas nas costas pálidas. Os movimentos cedo voltaram-se frenéticos, iniciando um ato totalmente selvagem, passional e luxurioso. Mas precisavam-no, precisavam descarga toda a adrenalina que as recentes confissões tinham causado a seus corpos.

Segundos depois, Rodolphus sentiu como sua masculinidade era rodeada por uma mão experiente, o acordando, para o obrigar a chegar o clímax junto com o homem que o estava possuindo dessa maneira tão fanática. Não faltou muito até que sentisse seu corpo convulsionar-se, evidenciando assim a chegada de sua orgasmo.

Minutos mais tarde, ele se vinha por segunda vez, com um grito que fez eco em toda a enorme Mansão (provavelmente assustando aos elfos domésticos), e Khayman com um rosnado rouco dentro dele.

-Wow… - murmurou quando sua respiração normalizada lhe permitiu.

-Sim… wow. - sorriu acomodando a seu amante para que descansasse sobre ele. Ele se colocou sobre o cadeirão e incitou a Rodolphus para que descansasse sua cabeça sobre seu peito, acomodando o resto de seu corpo sobre seu corpo. - Hoje nos desenfreamos um pouco, não crê?

Rodolphus se ruborizou ligeiramente, fazendo um gesto de dor ao mover-se. Sua entrada tinha ficado um pouco danada por lhe impulso de suas ações. No entanto, tinha sido um encontro genial e essa dor não era nada que uma das poções de seu amigo Severus não tirasse. Sorriu de lado e acercou-se para beijar a seu noivo.

-Ficas esta noite?

Khayman fez uma careta e acercou mais a seu homem para poder beijar seu pescoço.

-Não posso, precioso. Amanhã é a festa de aniversário de meus sobrinhos e tenho que estar ali. Tio Khay não pode faltar.

-Os meninos que me contaste cumprem no mesmo dia? Pensei que me disseste que eram filhos de diferentes pais… talvez escute mau e são gêmeos?

-Não escutaste mau, eles não o são. As casualidades da vida quiseram que Nev e Harry nascessem ao mesmo dia e ano.

-É… peculiar.

-Sim, muito. – sorriu. - Por isso me vou dentro de um momento, tenho que estar para a festa, mas na noite venho e não me vou até que me jogues.

-Então não te vais ir nunca. - murmurou, sorrindo malicioso.

-Oh… devo tomar isso como um convite?

Rodolphus inclinou-se para olhar aos olhos, mordendo seu lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo.

-Não quero te pressionar, mas… talvez… queiras trazer algumas roupas e objetos pessoais a casa. - engoliu saliva. - Para que não tenhas que te ir todos os dias a te mudar.

Khayman sorriu, atraindo o corpo do mago para beija-lo.

-Soa como uma boa ideia.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Anjos no Beco Diagonal**_

_**Nota tradutor: demorei mais estou aqui vivinho da silva me enrolei mesmo, um monte de coisa acontecendo na minha vida que dá ate pra fazer um filme disso tudo, mas bora lá pro comentários?**_

_**Acompanhe também:**_

_**Corações clandestinos**_

_**Olhos cegos, mãos suaves**_

_**Looking my heart**_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**ANGEL (tentei escrever separado na outra fic, mas ela só apareceu a letra L... affs vai entender espero que dessa vez apareça o nome da fic inteira pra vocês)**_

_**Antes da Guerra e depois da Guerra**_

_**Penumbras**_

_**Grandes descobertas e uma família**_

_**Um anjo entre em vampiros**_

_**Adoraria ver comentários nessas outras fics também, mas não posso obrigar a ninguém fazer algo que não quer não é mesmo... continuarei a escrever sem falta as que ficaram muito tempo parada...**_

_**Então até a próxima**_


	14. Anjos ao Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 14: Anjos ao Beco Diagonal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bem… bem… bem…

Lestat rodou os olhos enquanto via como seu casal caminhava de um lado a outro murmurando necedades. Foi faz só em uma semana que os meninos tinham cumprido os onze anos e suas cartas para Hogwarts já estavam lidas e contestadas, dizendo que iam para lá o primeiro de setembro.

No entanto, após o tempo todo que tinha passado, Louis parecia não estar resignado a estar separado de seu bebê por tanto tempo.

-Estará conosco no natal, mon amour. –tentou consolar.

-Sei isso! Mas…! É só que…! –sentou-se derrotado junto ao loiro, bufando. –É tanto tempo… Dás-te conta que ele e eu não temos estado separados mais que as horas que passa no colégio?

-Por suposto que me dou conta.- resmungou Lestat. - Desde que Harry esta em nossas vidas já não temos sessões de sexo como dantes… - sussurrou a seu ouvido, mordiscando a orelha pálida enquanto.

-Solta-me libidinoso! - gritou apartando-o bruscamente. - Eu estou aqui, sofrendo porque meu bebê se vai e teu só pensas em… isso!

-Outra vez tendo outras de suas birras? - perguntou uma voz cansada desde a porta.

Louis fulminou a Armand com a mirada e sorriu de lado a Neville quem chegava da mão com o ruivo.

-Em sério tio… não é como que não nos voltássemos a ver… nem que fôssemos ser atacados por uma besta perigosa quando estejamos lá. - disse Neville caminhando até sentar-se junto a seu papai. (N/A: é sarcasmo puro, Nev não é adivinho XD)

O moreno franziu o cenho ao menino, em sério… já era suficiente com ter que conviver com alguém com a personalidade de Armand, e agora, Neville, parecia querer seguir seus passos, tendo uma personalidade fria e sarcástica.

-Papi…!- gritou Harry, entrando à sala. Correu até abraçar-se a seu papi.

-Que passa, minha vida?

-O vovô diz que tenho que me ler todos os livros de primeiro ano para estar preparado…- murmurou fazendo um bico. - Poderias lhe dizer que deixe de incomodar? ¬¬

-Mas Harry… oh, está bem. - sorriu rendendo-se ante os olhinhos brilhosos de seu filho.

Os três integrantes do quarto bufaram ao ver o controle que tinha o moreno de olhos verdes sobre Louis. Pensaram que ia ser muito boa essa separação, para que rompessem um pouco esse laço tão atado que tinham entre eles. Não era são que estivessem tão colados, nem que Harry fosse tão mimado.

Bom… ainda que a ninguém gosta de estudar em férias também não. ¬¬

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

-Tens o suficiente dinheiro…? - perguntou Louis enquanto abrochava todos os botões do casaco de Harry.

-Se, mon ciel. Levo todo o dinheiro para lhe comprar coisas necessárias e inecessarias a nosso filho e sobrinho.

-Não lhe compres porcarias, Lestat. - disse Daniel, franzindo o cenho.

-Oh vamos, nunca lhe comprámos nada mágico, mas que esses livros para colorir com desenhos que se movem (algo que ele usava também), agora podemos ver que novidades nos tem esse mundo tão antiquado.

-Vou precisar que me tragas isto. - murmurou Marius chegando à porta de saída, onde todos estavam reunidos. Atingiu-lhe a lista a Lestat e o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. - São ingrediente de poções. - aclarou encolhendo-se elegantemente de ombros. - Gosto desse ramo da magia e é algo que posso fazer.

-Bem, - resmungou, não lhe gostando nada isso de ser mandado. - Nos vamos peques, que temos muitas coisas que descobrir no Beco Diagonal.

-Sim!

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Caldeirão Furado. **_

Neville entrou resmungando, nada contente com a velocidade com a qual conduzia seu tio. Quase deixa o café da manhã no assento traseiro! Harry, por sua vez, estava tão fresco como uma alface. A velocidade, a vertigem e a adrenalina era algo que a ele lhe fascinavam. Estava ansioso por poder subir-se a uma dessas vassouras voadoras que seu tio Khayman lhe tinha contado. Não tinham podido ter uma dantes porque seus papais (se entenda por Louis e Daniel) diziam que eram muito pequenos para semelhante perigo.

No entanto, o sorriso de Harry se descolorou e o cenho de Neville intensificou-se. O lugar ao que tinham entrado era muito velho e sujo e as pessoas que estavam ali (que pareciam magos por seus trajes) se notavam que eram de duvidosa reputação.

-Isto é parte do Beco papi…?

-Não, Harry. - sorriu passando um braço pelos ombros de seu menino. - Isto é o Caldeirão Furado, para ir ao Beco devemos lhe perguntar ao cantineiro.

Inseguros, os meninos seguiram a Lestat até a barra onde um velho cantineiro completamente calvo (e parecia uma noz branca a critério do loiro) limpava afanosamente a tabela.

-Desculpe… é você Tom?

O cantineiro levantou a mirada e olhou com suspeita aos recém chegados.

-Esse sou eu. Em que posso lhe servir?

-Meu nome é Lestat de Lioncurt e Albus Dumbledore disse-me que você poderia nos abrir a entrada ao Beco Diagonal.

Os olhos de Tom abriram-se como pratos e em seguida viajaram ao moreno que estava à direita de Lestat.

-Bom Deus. - disse Tom, luzindo admirado- Este é… pode ser…? - se baixo imóvel e silencioso por uns momentos, fazendo duvidar de sua sensatez aos meninos.- Valha-me Deus… - disse ao fim. - Harry Potter… toda uma honra. - rodeou rapidamente o balcão e acercou-se ao surpreendido moreninho com lágrimas nos olhos. - Bem-vindo, Harry.

O seguinte que se desatou foi, a critério de Neville, um pandemônio. Todas e a cada umas das pessoas que estavam sentadas no lugar se giraram para ver a Harry com surpresa e seus olhos viajaram à cicatriz em forma de relâmpago de seu primo. Depois, ao igual que o cantineiro Tom, se acercaram ao saudar com reverência.

Lestat, vendo a incomodidade de seu filho, mandou-lhes uma mirada gelada às pessoas e girou-se a Tom.

-Vai abrir-nos a porta ou que? - sibilou.

-Oh, por suposto, por suposto. Sigam-me, faz favor. - disse o idoso rapidamente.

Enquanto o tijolo que tinha tocado o cantineiro com seu varinha se estremecia, Lestat lhe mandou uma mirada suspeita ao que se tinha apresentado como professor Quirrell, não sabia porque, mas esse tipo lhe dava má espinha. Inconscientemente, apertou aos meninos a seu corpo mandando-lhe uma mirada gelada ao tartamudeante homem. Quirrell abriu grande os olhos, soltou um grito algo feminino e se perdeu entre a multidão.

-Seres vivos. - grunhiu o vampiro dantes de atravessar a parede desaparecida de tijolos.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**Beco Diagonal. **_

Lestat esperou paciente enquanto os meninos deixavam de imitar a peixes fora da água. E é que a surpresa dos meninos era compreensível. Nunca tinham estado em um lugar mágico e sendo eles tão curiosos por ver coisas novas, isto, sem dúvida, chamava muito a atenção.

-Excelente!

Mal, graças a seus reflexos de vampiro, atingiu a agarrar o pescoço da camisa dos meninos para que não saíssem despavoridos a pesquisar este lugar.

-Não, não, não… dantes que nada temos ir ao banco a mudar nossas libras por dinheiro mágico. - disse esticando dos meninos a uma direção contrária.

-Mas papai!/ Mas tio! - vieram os protestos ao uníssono.

-Nada de birras. Vamos a esse lugar da esquina e depois percorremos todo o que queiram. - murmurou com voz firme.

Os meninos suspiraram resignados e caminharam até um edifício branco, muito grande que estava em uma esquina do beco. Em cima da porta principal podia-se ler a palavra Gringotts. Entraram com cautela vendo como uma coisa muito feia os olhava com uma expressão resmungona.

-É um gnomo. - murmurou Neville quase com temor.

-Olha isto…

Entra, desconhecido, mas tem cuidado

Com o que lhe espera ao pecado da cobiça,

Porque aqueles que apanham, mas não lhe têm ganhado,

Deverão pagar em mudança bem mais,

De modo que se buscas por embaixo de nosso solo

Um tesouro que nunca foi teu,

Ladrão, te advertimos, tem cuidado

De encontrar aqui algo mais que um tesouro.

-Sim, sim… apressem-se, que eu também quero sair a percorrer o lugar. - disse o loiro dantes de acercar a um balcão. - Muito bom dia. - saudou com uma de seus deslumbrantes sorrisos. - Tenho vindo a mudar dinheiro… muggle, pelo mágico.

-Bem, quanto deseja mudar?

-Tudo isto. - Lestat abriu um maletinha cheio de libras fazendo que os olhos do gnomo se abrissem um pouco e o olhasse com desconfiança. - Também desejo abrir uma conta a meu nome e outras mais duas, uma a nome de meu filho e outra para meu sobrinho.

-Como deseje, Senhor. - o gnomo giro e disse em voz alta:- Griphook!

Em seguida outro gnomo veio correndo até onde estava o gnomo que os atendia.

-Senhor…?

-Este cavaleiro quer abrir três contas em Gringotts. Encarrega-te de todo o necessário.

-De acordo, se seguem-me faz favor…

-Papi… podemos…?

-Não, vocês me seguem e depois saímos todos juntos ao Beco. - disse terminante.

-Bem. - grunhiu Harry e seguiu amuado a seu pai até o escritório do gnomo.

Depois de que Harry e Neville cumprissem os dez anos tinham recebido uma chave de Dumbledore, onde lhes dizia que ambos meninos tinham a sua disposição as câmeras dos Potter e Longbottom respectivamente e que podiam fazer uso desse dinheiro quando lhes fosse necessário. Dizer que os pais dos meninos se indignaram era dizer pouco. Eles contavam com o suficiente dinheiro para manter aos meninos e em nenhum momento pensaram em usar esse dinheiro. Isso se, quando os pequenos tivessem suficiente idade para herdar todo, eles não lhe proibiriam que usassem esse dinheiro no que quisessem. Mas, por agora, enquanto estavam na escola, os vampiros se iam fazer cargo de todo o que precisassem até que se graduaram. Como todo pai deveria fazer.

Depois de uma hora de aborrecimento, por fim os papéis para ter uma câmera abobada nova nesse lugar estiveram prontos e assinados e já podiam sair daí. Por suposto, o de Harry estava a nome de Harry de Lioncurt e o de seu primo a nome de Neville Molloy, se o gnomo noto que o moreno e o castanho eram os famosos magos do Mundo Mágico não disse nada. No entanto, o gnomo parecia estar ao tanto de quem era Lestat de Lioncurt, pelo visto, entre as criaturas mágicas sabia-se quem era o Príncipe dos Vampiros.

-Bem, o primeiro que temos que fazer é ir pelas túnicas. Talvez devemos esperar até que estejam feitas e podemos percorrer enquanto as costurem.

-Mas depois percorremos todos os rincões, verdade?

-Sim, filho… depois veremos a cada rincão deste lugar.

Caminharam direito até um local onde brilhavam as palavras: "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas as ocasiões"

A dona viu-os entrar e fico-se por um momento com a boca aberta ao ver a Lestat, orgulhoso ele lhe mostrou a melhor de seus sorrisos e piscou um olho. Que sorte que meu amor não pôde vos acompanhar. Faz muito que não posso deixar sair meus encantos para que os mortais me admirem…

-Papai… estou-te vendo. Vou dizer-lhe a papi Lou.

O loiro grunhiu e mando-lhe uma mirada enfadada a seu filho. Harry, amuado, devolveu-lhe a mirada. O menino era muito zeloso de seus pais e não estava para nada de acordo com que Lestat se fizesse o galã com outra pessoa que não fosse seu papi.

-Mau filho…

-Hogwarts garotos? - perguntou Madame Malkin, saindo de seu estupor - Tenho muitos aqui… Em realidade, outro rapaz está-se provando agora. Se seguem-me, faz favor.

-Espero-os na entrada, petits. Vou ver algumas dessas túnicas para mim também.

Os meninos caminharam até o fundo da loja onde um menino loiro de rosto pálido e pontiagudo se provava uma túnica acima de um escabelo, a seu lado, outro menino de suas mesma características, mas mais jovem, revolvia um sem fim de teias de todas as cores.

-Olha esta, Drakitito, acho que esta túnica seria perfeita.

O rosto pálido do maior se tingiu de vermelho e mandou-lhe uma mirada enfadada ao menor.

-Essa é uma túnica de menina! - grunhiu.

-Awww, mas Dray… tu pareces uma menina. - balbuciou o menino, alteando suas pestanas a um ritmo incrivelmente rápido. - Se pões-te esta túnica vais parecer uma dessas bonecas que papi lhe compra a Camila e sabes como ela adora essas bonecas…

-Deixa de incomodar, Lucas! Devi dizer-lhe a papai que te levasse consigo…- murmurou amuado.

-Papai disse que seria menos perigoso que me ficasse aqui a que vá com ele à loja de livros.

-Sim… menos perigoso para sua saúde mental. - respondeu arrastando as palavras.

O menino, Lucas, sacou-lhe a língua e depois fixou-se nos surpreendidos Neville e Harry.

-Olá. - disse com um sorriso que os tivesse enganado dizendo que o menino era um anjo se não tivessem visto o espetáculo anterior. - Também Hogwarts?

-Sim. - responderam ambos ao uníssono, enquanto se subiam a dois escabeles.

-Meu irmão também vai ao colégio neste ano. - sorriu assinalando com a cabeça ao loiro que tinha o cenho franzido. - Ao fim vai-se e eu poderei tocar todas aquelas coisas de sua habitação que nunca me deixo pesquisar no passado.

-Lucas…- sibilou entre dentes.

_**Na entrada. **_

Lestat escutou a porta abrir-se e em seguida todos seus músculos se tensionaram ao reconhecer o cheiro e a presença. Todos seus sentidos lhe gritaram o alarme e se girou lentamente.

Um homem com uma menina em braços estava ali parado. Tinha uma túnica que a léguas gritava que estava podre em dinheiro. Seu cabelo era castanho com algumas betas prateadas, um rosto algo pálido e seus olhos… esses olhos eram o que denotavam porque o tipo não lhe agradava, seus olhos eram dourados. Dourados como só uma criatura em todo mundo pode chegar a ter: um licantropo. E a expressão de sua cara, puro desdém e quase ódio, destroçava todo o belo que poderia chegar a ser. Lestat estava seguro de que se não o olhasse dessa forma o homem seria quase tão formoso como ele mesmo. (N/A: Nota-se que gosto Remus, não?)

-Lestat de Lioncurt, senão equivoco-me. - disse o homem com uma voz fria, enquanto deixava à preciosa menina de não mais de três anos, pele pálida, cabelo castanho, quase loiro, e formosos olhos cinzas, no chão.

As sobrancelhas do loiro levantaram-se.

-Não creio te conhecer… lobo. - espetou.

-Não, mas sei que é o único de sua... classe, que pode sair às claras.

-Um presente dos deuses. - replicou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Papi, meça… pada bebê. - a menina tinha caminhado até um estante onde tinha roupa para bebês e sustentava entre suas mãos uma preciosa túnica azul para recém nascido.

Para surpresa do vampiro, o homem-lobo levou-se uma mão ao ventre e sorriu à menina. Um sorriso que destacou toda a beleza que dantes não pôde ver.

-Se gostas lhe compraremos a teu irmãozinho. - disse carinhosamente.

O loiro estava em choque. Não pode ser… O que em um princípio pensou que era um ligeiro peso extra no homem era, evidentemente, uma gravidez masculina de não mais de quatro ou cinco meses de gestação. Lestat sabia disso, sua surpresa tinha sido maiúscula quando o soube, mas pensava que só os magos podiam ter acesso a essa bênção.

-Pareces surpreendido… vampiro. - disse Remus com um sorriso maliciosa. - Isto é algo que nós os seres vivos podemos fazer. Muito pelo contrário de vocês. - cuspiu.

Lestat mandou-lhe uma mirada de ódio.

-No entanto, eu tenho a alguém que estou seguro todos vocês dariam o que fosse por ter. - disse sorrindo satisfeito ao ver a mirada furiosa de Remus.

Esse tinha sido um golpe baixo. Remus sabia, ele mesmo se tinha encarregado do buscar quando desapareceu e, faz sete anos, Albus Dumbledore se tinha pena dele e lhe tinha revelado a verdade. E o maldito vampiro tinham razão, muitas famílias mágicas teriam matado por ter a oportunidade de criar ao famoso menino-que-viveu.

-Ele está aqui?- murmurou olhando para todos lados.

-A quem referes-te…? - perguntou com suspeita.

-Sei quem és e a quem tens a teu cuidado. Ambos estão aqui?

-Como é que o sabes?

-Os Longbottom e, sobretudo, os Potter eram amigos meus. Dumbledore disse-me tudo. Bom, e não só dele tenho escutado de vocês.

-Esse velho. - sibilou entre dentes. - Pensei que seria um segredo. - entrecerrou os olhos. - Por que te disse? E quem mais falou-te de nós?

Remus suspirou várias vezes, tratando de controlar as vontades de atirar-se para arrancar o pescoço desse vampiro. Estava-lhe custando muito esforço controlar a seu lobo, sobretudo, tendo em conta que a lua cheia era em três dias. Mas devia controlar-se, não só porque todos seus filhos estavam nesse lugar e seria um horrível espetáculo que presenciaram uma briga assim, senão que também poderia ser perigoso para o bebê de vinte semanas que levava dentro.

-Meu nome é Remus Malfoy, anteriormente Lupin. James era meu melhor amigo e se poderia dizer que sou padrinho honorário de Harry.

O vampiro levantou uma sobrancelha, ele sabia quem era Remus Lupin. Quando lhe tinha pedido a Khayman que pesquisasse sobre o passado da vida dos pais de Harry tinha conhecido os nomes dos três melhores amigos de James Potter. Incluindo o do traidor e assassino Sirius Black. No entanto, em nenhum lugar do relatório dizia que Lupin era um homem-lobo. Khay se quererá morrer quando o saiba…

-E quanto ao outro… o noivo de um amigo da família é… conhecido teu. - espetou com desdém.

-Perdão…?

-É um dos melhores amigos de meu esposo: Rodolphus Lestrange. Faz um pouco mais de um ano apresentou-nos a seu casal, vivem juntos. Muito a mim pesar, devo te dizer que é um de tua classe, se faz chamar Khayman.

O loiro teve o impulso de meter um dedo em seus ouvidos para saber se tinha algum dispositivo que lhe impedia saber se tinha escutado bem. Piscou enquanto suas sobrancelhas levantavam-se.

-Que?!

-Como te disse, eu também me surpreendi muito. Pensei que vocês não se relacionavam com pessoas que não fossem bebedores de sangue. Mas chegue a conhecê-lo e dei-lhe uma oportunidade, porque vejo muito apaixonado a Rodolphus. Ele precisava a alguém em sua vida e teu amigo parece ser um bom tipo, o único mau é…

-A ver, espera, espera. - levantou ambas mãos, negando com a cabeça. - Estas tratando de me dizer que meu amigo Khay é noivo de um mortal…? E nada mais e nada menos que um mortal mago que é amigo teu… que é um homem-lobo?

-Sim. - respondeu comum enchimento de ombros.

-Merda. – murmurou. - E eu que pensei que conhecia a meu amigo.

-Esqueçamo-nos disso agora. Vais dizer-me se os garotos estão aqui ou não?

Lestat suspirou, prometendo-se uma conversa muito longa com Khayman quando o voltasse a ver. Ainda que, pensando-o bem, faz meses que não passava pela casa mais de duas horas seguidas, de modo que era muito difícil o conseguir. O muito descarado… esse mortal deve ser muito bom na cama como para o ter atracado. Se até vivem juntos! Pelos Deuses! Que sorte que já estou morrido, ou senão me tivesse morrido da impressão… Esperem a que lhe diga ao resto! Sobretudo a Santino! Será o único solteiro empedernido do grupo…

-E bem? - perguntou impaciente e algo irritado o Gryffindor, sacando de suas divertidas cavilações ao vampiro.

-Sim, o trouxe a ambos para comprar suas coisas. - contestou cabeceando em direção onde os meninos tinham desaparecido anteriormente.

-Quisesse…

-Já deixa de incomodar! - chegou-lhes um rugido desde o fundo.

Os olhos de Lestat abriram-se surpreendidos e Remus suspirou cansado. Como se o grito não o sobressaltara em nada. Grunhindo incomodado alçou em braços da pequena e caminhou até onde se encontravam os meninos.

-Awww, mas Dray… só estava caçoando.

-Que é o que passa agora?- murmurou Remus.

-Papai! - gritou Draco. - Este fedelho não me deixa em paz! Tem estado envergonhando-me desde que deixaste-nos aqui!

-Eu não estava fazendo nada! - defendeu-se em seguida, ao ver o cenho escuro de seu papi. - Só estava lhe fazendo umas brincadeiras sem importância e ele reage como se tivesse a menstruação!

-Lucas…!- exclamou escandalizado o licantropo. De onde tinha aprendido seu filho de seis anos que era a menstruação?!

Para horror de Draco, os meninos que se estavam provando túnicas com ele começaram a se rir, junto com um aposto loiro que estava por trás de seu papai.

Esses risos distraíram a atenção do castanho de seu filho e seu fôlego ficou travado em sua garganta. Ali estavam, os famosos meninos do mundo mágico. O que se tinha perdido sem paradeiro conhecido, Neville Longbottom era uma mistura entre Alice e Frank, mas podia ver que era mais parecido a seu pai que sua mãe, tinha muito dos rasgos dos Longbottom em seu jovem rosto.

Depois girou, quase com medo. Sentiu como seus hormônios se descontrolavam lhe dando umas terríveis vontades de chorar ao ver ao sorridente menino de cabelo revolto, com óculos e incríveis olhos verdes. Harry Potter era tão parecido a seu pai James que doía. Quase fazia sentir a Remus que estava fazendo uma viagem no tempo, de fato, se não fora por esses olhos esmeralda (olhos de Lily Evans, sem dúvida), o castanho tivesse jurado que estava em frente de seu amigo Prongs.

Da pouco os risos foram-se acalmando, enquanto Lucas fazia todo o possível para escapar da fúria de seu irmão maior.

-Olá. - disse Remus, com voz estrangulada, olhando diretamente a Harry. - Posso pedir teu nome?

-Olá, sou Harry de Lioncurt. E este é meu primo Neville Molloy.

Lupin franziu o cenho e mandou-lhe uma mirada enfada ao vampiro, quem sorriu-lhe com suficiência. Os meninos nem sequer usavam seus sobrenomes verdadeiros! Isso Albus não lhe tinha dito!

-Olá. - sorriu apesar de tudo. - Lamento que tenham presenciado este espetáculo. Meu nome é Remus Lupin de Malfoy e estes são meus filhos. Draco Malfoy é o maior e vai neste ano a Hogwarts com vocês… a quem esta tratando de atingir por embaixo dessa mesa é Lucas Malfoy e esta menina que esta em meus braços é Camila Malfoy.

-Hoa. - saudou ela, agitando uma mão.

-Olá, Camila. - saudaram ambos meninos sorridentes.

De repente escutou-se um estrondo, em um arrebato de fúria Draco tinha atirado a mesa por um custado e Lucas saiu correndo por sua vida, com seu irmão atrás dele. Veio diretamente onde estava eles e Neville teve que sacar do caminho a seu primo para não ser arrolado. Sem prévio aviso, o pequeno moreninho deteve-se e voltou em seus passos. O maior dos irmãos, que vinha tão rápido como podia, não pôde parar e só os reflexos vampirizes de Lestat impediram que se desse contra o marco da porta.

Harry removeu-se incomodo em seu lugar. Lucas Malfoy estava-o olhando como se fosse o mais maravilhoso que tenha visto em sua vida. O moreno deu-se conta que olhava um lugar em especifico de sua pessoa. O pequeno olhava a cicatriz em forma de raio que ficou descoberta quando foi puxado longe da trajetória da perseguição anterior.

-É Harry Potter. - murmurou sem crer-lhe.

-Eh… se, esse era o sobrenome de meus pais biológicos. - admitiu torpemente.

Um silêncio torpe instalou-se no lugar, enquanto Draco e Camila também olhavam com surpresa ao garoto que tinham conhecido na loja. Evidentemente, o silêncio foi rompido por um grito excitado:

-Por Merlin! Tenho conhecido a Harry Potter! Harry Potter! - Lucas saiu correndo até uma mochila em forma de hipógrifo que estava junto a porta e o revolvia afanosamente. Em seguida voltou com um caderno que tinha as iniciais HP, com um raio que atravessava ambas letras, e uma pluma. - Me darias teu autógrafo? - pediu com seus olhos cinzas brilhosos.

-Eh… eu…- meditou.

-Oh, vamos Harry, não lhe vais romper a ilusão a este pobre menino, verdade? - picou Neville, com um sorriso marca Armand (sarcástica) em sua cara.

Harry mandou-lhe uma mirada marca Louis (essas que congelam o inferno) e arrebatou o caderno das mãos do menino. A Lucas não pareceu lhe importar que seu ídolo quase rompesse sua pluma enquanto escrevia seu nome, com tal de ter seu autógrafo todo podia lhe passar.

-Aqui tens. - disse forçando um sorriso.

O pequeno tomou entusiasmado seu caderno e franziu o cenho.

-Aqui diz Harry de Lioncurt. ¬¬

O moreno pôs os olhos em alvo e após mandar-lhe uma mirada de advertência a sua primo que tinha deixado escapasse um risadinha, voltou a tomar o caderno e agrego "Potter" ao lado do escreveu anteriormente.

Harry de Lioncurt-Potter.

-Oh, obrigado. Meus amigos não poderão lhe crer. - murmurou Lucas, caminhado como em trance para buscar novamente sua mochilinha.

-Bem já tenho todo o de seu filho, Senhor Malfoy. - disse Madame Malkin, quem via-se revelada ao saber que a família já se retiraria depois do caos que causou em sua loja.

O licantropo sorriu vergonhosamente e aceitou as túnicas que se lhe eram entregadas.

-Muito obrigado, Madame. Faz favor, carregue à conta de meu esposo. - Remus acomodou melhor a Camila em seus braços e girou-se para o menino que era como seu filho apesar que não compartilhava sangue. - Draco, toma tuas coisas e vamo-nos em busca de seu pai.

O loiro, quem se encontrava olhando alucinado a Harry, sacudiu sua cabeça e assentiu tomando o pacote com suas túnicas do colégio.

-Bem, foi um gosto os conhecer garotos. Espero voltar a ver em outro momento.

Os garotos sorriram-lhe e assentiram. Agitando uma mão à menina que os saudava. Remus saiu da loja junto com todos seus filhos não sem dantes lhe mandar uma mirada de ódio ao vampiro. Lestat, obviamente, devolveu-lhe.

-Ok., isso foi estranho. - murmurou Neville.

-Nem que o digas. - reconheceu Harry.

Lestat sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Essa experiência sem dúvida ia ser muito divertida de contar aos que ficaram em casa.

-Bom, se já têm todo garotos, acho que é hora de ir por seus varinhas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Varinhas e mascotes para os anjos**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ufa mais um capitulo pronto não?!**

**Bora para reviews? Então até a próxima! Te vejo lá…**


	15. Varinhas e Mascotes para os anjos

Capitulo quinze: Varinhas e mascotes para os anjos

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O seguinte lugar onde foram, depois dessa estranha visita à costureira, foi a loja das varinhas, os meninos estavam ansiosos por obter o ditoso palito mágico. E por que não… Lestat também estava interessado em isso. Segundo tinha-lhe dito Marius tinha uma só varinha para a cada mago e esta te elegia segundo tuas capacidades. Isso sem contar com que lhe tinha dito que o vendedor era mais excêntrico que Albus Dumbledore, e isso era dizer muito.

Caminharam até "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varinhas desde 382 a.C." volteando as cabeças para todas direções. Ainda olhando as quantidades de coisas maravilhosas que usavam os magos para a vida diária.

Quando entraram, uma campainha ressoou no fundo da loja. O vampiro fez uma careta de desdém ao ver o lugar pequeno, vazio e algo sujo, que estava cheios de estantes a relentar de caixinhas que supôs continham varinhas, só que elas pareciam estar em ordem estrito.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram ao sentir a presença do idoso. Por um momento perguntou-se se esse pequeno homem arrugado, de olhos grandes e pálidos não era um dos seus. No entanto, eliminou o pensamento, não existia vampiro do qual ele não tivesse conhecimento. Até dessas vergonhas criadas por pura diversão estavam baixo seu conhecimento.

-Boas tardes. - disse o homem, fazendo sobressaltar a Harry e Neville, quem encontravam-se olhando o lugar e não prestaram atenção a sua chegada.

-Ho-Olá. - balbuciaram eles com timidez.

-Você deve ser Ollivander. - disse o loiro com voz tranquila, sorriu satisfeito ao ver como os olhos do vendedor de varinhas se agraudavam. Era óbvio que sabia quem era. - Sou Lestat de Lioncurt e este é meu filho Harry de Lioncurt e meu sobrinho Neville Molloy… estamos aqui para comprar seus varinhas.

-Ah, se… - murmurou o homem, recuperando de sua surpresa. - Se, pensava vê-los cedo… mas não juntos e com diferentes sobrenomes. Devo dizer que estou surpreendido de que chame a Harry Potter seu filho sua Alteza.

-Deixe de lado os formalismos e quanto a mim filho… o porque ele está comigo não lhe concerne.

Os meninos olhavam confusos de um adulto ao outro. Um estranho ambiente mágico, como uma luta de poderes, se sentia no ambiente.

-Nos atenderá ou não? - grunhiu Harry.

-Oh, claro, claro. Vejo que és um menino algo impaciente. – sorriu. - Tens os olhos de tua mãe, parece que foi ontem quando ela veio aqui a comprar sua primeira varinha. - volteou a ver a Neville. - Você tem algo de ambos senhor Longbottom…

-Molloy. - corrigiu irritado. Já se imaginava que isto era algo que ia ter que fazer de seguido.

-Oh, por suposto. Quem irá primeiro? - seus olhos brilharam. - Ou talvez queiram os fazer juntos? Ambos têm características muito parecidas e acho que serão um repto para este velho homem. E não me estou queixando… - sorriu. - Bem, se acerquem e me digam com que mão tomarão sua varinha.

Ambos garotos se adiantaram e estiveram um momento em decidir qual mão seria medida pela estranha fita métrica do vendedor. Era pouco comum, mas Marius sempre lhes dizia que se os seres humanos têm duas mãos, são ambas as que devem usar, era por isso que eles se acostumaram a ser ambidestros.

A seguinte hora (para horror do Imortal) os garotos passaram-lhe de varinha em varinha dizendo que não sentiam esse algo que deveriam perceber quando tivessem seus varinhas. Uma a uma as iam eliminando e as caras de irritação, aborreço e decepção se podia ver na cara dos três. Ollivander, por outro lado, parecia excitado grandemente. Murmurando números, corações e flexibilidades.

-Que cliente tão difícil, não? - disse ao fim, olhando a Harry com uma careta de satisfação em seu velho rosto. - Não te preocupes garoto encontraremos a teu parceiro perfeito por aqui, em algum lado. Pergunto-me... sim, por que não, uma combinação pouco usual, acebo e pluma de fénix, vinte e oito centímetros, bonita e flexível.

Harry toco a varinha e sorriu. Podia sentir um súbito calor por todo seu corpo, quando agitou a vara dela saíram faíscas vermelhas, douradas, verdes e negras. Olhou a seu pai e assentiu. Aliviado, Lestat devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Um menos…

-Oh, bravo! Oh, sim, oh, muito bem. - gritou Ollivander. - Bem, bem, bem... Que curioso... Realmente que curioso...

Como se estivessem sincronizados, os três clientes levantaram a sobrancelha direita.

-Perdão… - disse Harry. - Mas, que é tão curioso?

- Lembro a cada varinha que tenho vendido, Harry Potter… eh… Lioncurt. Como te dizia, lembro a cada uma das varinhas. E resulta que a fila de fénix de onde saiu a pluma que está em tua varinha deu outra pluma, só uma mais. E realmente é muito curioso que estivesses destinado a essa varinha, quando foi sua irmã a que te fez essa cicatriz.

Harry empalideceu engolindo saliva. Ainda lhe custava assimilar todo o que lhe contaram a respeito desse mago e vivendo em pesadelos dessa noite não aliviava sua inquietude. Neville, por outro lado, franziu o cenho e Lestat grunhiu, passando um de seus braços pelo ombro de seu filho.

-Esse tipo tinha a irmã da varinha de Harry…?

-Sim, vinte e oito centímetros. Realmente curioso como sucedem estas coisas. A varinha escolhe ao mago... Acho que devemos esperar grandes coisas de ti, Harry Lioncurt... - disse com um sorriso que não gostou nada ao vampiro. - Após de tudo, O-que-não-deve-ser nomeado fez grandes coisas...Terríveis, sim, mas grandiosas.

-Lhe agradeceria que seguisse com Neville, faz favor. - sibilou Lestat.

-Oh, sim. - disse o homem, sorrindo. - Se o pequeno de olhos verdes foi tão difícil, creio agora que tenho a correta para este outro pequeno.

Voltou até o fundo de sua loja e depois regressou com uma caixa cinza bastante gastada. Dela extraiu uma varinha marrom claro.

-Aqui… - disse entregando-lhe. - Toma-a e agita-a.

O castanho assim o fez e experimentou a mesma sensação que sua primo. A diferença da de Harry, desta varinha saíram luzes cor prata, azuis e… também negras.

-Mmmhhh… como o pensava. - murmurou- Acebo, vinte e cinco centímetros, semi-flexível e muito boa para Encantamentos… - olhou ao castanho aos olhos, o qual se removeu incomodo. - seu coração este feito da fila de um Thestral, uma besta que se relaciona intimamente com a morte.

Se era possível, a reação de Neville, ao saber de seu varinha, foi ainda pior que a de Harry. Ele sabia porque lhe dizia. Poucos sabiam, mas ele esteve presente quando seus pais foram assassinados, inclusive nesse hospital muggle ele esteve com sua avó até seu último suspiro. Isso sem contar com que seus pais… bem… não eram seres "vivos" que digamos. Sim, Neville Molloy esteve e, provavelmente, estará muito relacionado com a morte.

-Bem. - grunhiu Lestat, nada feliz com que uma simples compra de varinhas tenha resultado tão má. - Diga-me quanto é… temos outras coisas que fazer.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*;

-Papucho! Papucho, estamos aqui!

Lucius Malfoy aguentou-se as vontades de pôr os olhos em alvo, enquanto chegava a onde sua família o esperava. Draco, como sempre, luzia amuado e lhe mandava olhares enfadados a seu irmãozinho. Nem sequer quero saber… Camila estava em braços de seu papai, já que, a seus dois aninhos, ainda pedia ser alçada de seguido, isso devia lhe somar que ela percebia a chegada de novo bebê e parecia estar algo zelosa. E claro, Lucas sorria-lhe de orelha a orelha e gritava-lhe esse nome horrendo com o que tinha decidido o chamar desde faz em um ano.

-Já têm tudo?- perguntou agarrando à menina dos braços do licantropo, permitindo que descansasse um pouco. Remus sempre dizia que, sendo um homem-lobo, tinha força extra e não lhe molestava carregar a sua menina. No entanto, Lucius não queria se arriscar e o relevava na tarefa sempre que podia.

-Sim, as túnicas era o último. Conseguiste todos os livros?

-Todos eles. Tenho-os contraídos em meu bolso.

-Bom, então larguemo-nos daqui. - grunhiu Draco, andando a trancos até o Caldeirão Furado.

O loiro maior levantou uma sobrancelha a seu esposo.

-Há algo que deveria saber? Draco parece mais irritável que de costume.

-Eh…

-Oh, se! Adivinha que papucho! - gritou Lucas excitadíssimo. - Encontramo-nos com o grande Harry Potter na loja de Madame Malkin! Até deu-me um autógrafo! - ante o horror de sua família ajoelhou-se no andar, sacou-se seu mochilinha de hipógrifo das costas e começou a rebuscar nela, furiosamente.

Enquanto, Lucius mandou-lhe uma mirada significativa a seu esposo. Remus sorriu-lhe de médio lado e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Em casa, amor. - murmurou, acariciando sua bochecha.

-Aqui está, papucho! Olha!

Suspirando, o maior dos Malfoy agachou-se para ver a assinatura. Sua sobrancelha se levantou ao ver como assinava o famoso garoto. De modo que assina com o sobrenome do vampiro.

-De acordo, guarda todo isso, filho e regressemos à Mansão. - disse o castaño com um sorriso cansado em seu rosto.

Quando saíram da loja, Lestat tomou a seu filho dos ombros e lhe indicou que o olhasse aos olhos.

-Estás bem, petit? Vejo-te muito silencioso.

-Estou bem, papi Let. Só que… todos acham que sou especial. Sei que me disseram que isto poderia chegar a passar, mas toda essa gente do Caldeirão Furado, Quirrell, e Ollivander… Como podem esperar grandes coisas quando esta é a primeira vez que tenho contato verdadeiro com a magia? O vovô ensinava-nos, mas… é recém agora que verei que tanto potencial tenho. - suspirou e sorriu a seu primo quem mandava-lhe uma mirada de ânimo. - Sou famoso e nem sequer posso recordar por que. Nem sequer sei que sucedeu quando Voldemort atacou a meus pais biológicos.

-Bem, tens que ver desta maneira. - começou o maior passando uma mão pelos ombros de seu filho e o outro pelo de seu sobrinho, incitando-os a caminhar. - É meu filho, e isso já quer dizer algo… e se a isso lhe somámos as aborrecidas, mas necessárias lições de tua vovô… bem, eu acho que ambos serão grandes magos.

Os pequenos sorriram de lado, mas a expressão pensativa não abandonou suas caras.

-Lhes direi que, agora lhes vamos comprar uma preciosa mascota e depois veremos que doces nos podemos comprar. Por lá vi uma geladeira, iremos ali a comprovar que tão bons são estes magos para fazer doces.

Animados por esse novo oferecimento, os garotos correram até a loja de animais.

**Dentro da loja. **

-Bem, acho que ambos devem se comprar uma coruja, para facilitar isso do correio.

-Podemos comprar algo mais?- perguntou Neville distraído em centos de corujas que tinha no lugar.

-Não creio, já temos a Beto em casa e agora terá corujas. Pelo que sei só podem levar uma só mascota ao colégio e em casa ninguém quererá cuidar a outro animal, muito menos se é um mágico.

-Ok, tio. Vamo-nos.

O loiro assentiu e dedicou-se o mesmo a percorrer o lugar, sem deixar descuidar as pequenas figuras dos meninos. Tinha desde escabrosos bichos que ele não quis saber que eram, até pequenas bolinhas de cores com olhos e que saltavam como pequenas pelotitas. Franziu o cenho ao ver um gato alaranjado com a cara chata e que tinha uma atitude muito resmungona. Que feio… No entanto, as corujas eram as que mais abundavam.

-Papai!

A passo lento caminhou até onde provia a voz de seu filho e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a formosa coruja nívea que o encarregado do lugar estava baixando para que a visse o menino. Seus olhos eram grandes e dourados e era a coruja mais formosa que tinha visto até agora.

-Gosta papi?

-Está preciosa, Harry. Leva-la? - o pequeno assentiu vigorosamente, enquanto a coruja branca parecia ulular feliz. - E Nev?

-Está à volta. Buscamo-lo?

Demonstrando que ainda se sentia desconcertado pelos acontecimentos do dia, Harry tomou a mão de seu pai para ir em busca de seu primo. Louis não vai estar muito feliz quando lhe conte todo o que passou hoje. Sorriu a seu filho e apertou a pequena mão em sinal de apoio.

Quando encontraram ao castanho, ele acariciava uma coruja negra com algumas plumas verdes metalizadas escuras e com grandes olhos negros.

-Gosto desta. - comentou quando os sentiu o observar.

-Perfeito, façamos compra-a e vamos pelo resto de seus materiais.

Sorridentes e sustentando suas novas amigas (ainda que a de Neville era amigo, e Lestat não percebia nada bom ao ter um macho e uma fêmea em casa) foram pelas fontes de poções, onde fizeram as compras o mais rápido que puderam já que o cheiro era bastante desagradável. Lestat amaldiçoou uma e outra vez ter aceitado comprar os ingredientes para Marius. Algumas dessas coisas estavam vivas!

-Plumas e pergaminho?- perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho a sua pronta. - Em que ano acham que estamos? Eu não vou usar tais coisas, eu levo um polígrafo e um caderno. Meus lápices de cores, calculadora, mangas (N/A: historietas japonesas ¬¬) e roupa muggle.

-Eu também. - assentiu Neville. - Mas devemos comprar ainda que seja pergaminhos para entregar as tarefas neles. Recorda que o vovô nos disse que sua vida não é a mesma que a nossa.

-Poderás estar tanto tempo sem teu computador?- perguntou o moreno, incrédulo.

-Vamos aprender magia, Harry. Acho que posso deixar de lado a tecnologia por um tempo a mudança disso.

Harry bufou e caminhou até o balcão para pedir pergaminho, irritado ante os olhos como pratos da vendedora. Lestat sorriu divertido pelas atitudes dos meninos.

**:*:*:*:*:*:********************

Remus entrou à habitação que compartilhava com seu esposo depois de deixar a seus filhos no salão de jogos. Viu a seu amor ali, mas caminhou até o enorme cartel que possuía e começou a se sacar a roupa de sair para a mudar por outra mais cômoda. Lucius acercou-se por detrás e posou suas mãos na ligeira protuberância de seu estômago e beijou seu pescoço. Seus olhos ligaram-se por médio do espelho da porta de madeira.

-Vais dizer-me como estás?

O Gryffindor pareceu derrubar-se e volteou rapidamente para ocultar seu rosto no pescoço pálido de seu amor, entrechando ao outro em um abraço. Malfoy devolveu-lhe e beijou a tampa de sua cabeça.

-Vi-os aos dois. Estão tão grandes… e parecem enormemente felizes. - murmurou, com um nodo na garganta. - Ele… Harry… oh, Deus Lucius, se o tivesses visto… é uma cópia exata de James, mas com os olhos de Lily. Quando o vi fiquei sem fôlego e senti muitas vontades de chorar… pensar que o busquei tanto… que…

-Ssshhh… - sussurrou Lucius, agachando a cabeça para beijar os olhos dourados que tinham algumas pequenas lágrimas rebeldes. Foi descendo da pouco até chegar aos lábios e compartilharam um longo beijo de amor. - São felizes então?

-Oh sim… o brilho em seus olhos e, sobretudo, o trato de Harry com esse… ser, confirmaram o que Dumbledore me tinha dito.

-Então não tens porque te preocupar de nada, precioso.

-Sei-o! É que foi todo tão repentino, não me esperava e foi um choque os ver e… são tão parecidos a seus pais que…

-Entendo, meu amor. Mas agora já sabes que estão bem, o comprovaste com teus próprios olhos e isso deve te fazer sentir melhor e não pior.

-Disse-te que o sei. - grunhiu enfadado. - Estou mais emocional por isto dos hormônios.- murmurou secando-se as lágrimas.

-Oh, eu sei muito bem. Não por nada tenho tido que te aguentar duas gravidezes.

Sorriu malicioso ao ver a mirada gelada que lhe dedicou seu esposo.

-Se não queres me aguentar grávido podes ir a outra habitação. - grunhiu.

-Oh, não meu amor. - riu abraçando ao enfurnado licantropo que só se resistiu um pouco ao tacto. - Encanta-me ver-te pançona, por isso é que trato de te ter grávido seguidamente. Estás adorável assim.

Remus deu-lhe uma mirada exasperada dantes de cortar distâncias com o loiro e começar a beija-lo com paixão.

-LUCAS SOLTA MINHA VARINHA!

CRASH!

PLICK!

FROSH!

BAM!

-PAPAI!

O único que lhes ficava era rir contidamente e sair a ver que nova travessura tinham feito seus três meninos.

:*:*:*:*:*:******

-É bonita, verdade?

-Se, mon petit chateau. Que nome lhe vais dar?

Harry franziu o cenho olhando a sua nova coruja, enquanto acomodava-se melhor no colo de seu pai. Já Lestat lhes tinha posto ao tanto sobre as reações dos magos e, mais importante, sobre a varinha de Harry. Inecessário dizer, Louis não era um vampiro muito feliz. Como sempre que o moreninho se sentia desconcertado e incómodo, ele tinha buscado refúgio em seu papi Lou e, desde que regressaram do Beco Diagonal, se tinha colado a ele e aceitado seus mimos.

Por suposto, ainda que as circunstâncias não eram as melhores, Louis gozava deste contato, porque uma vez que seu filho fosse a Hogwarts não ia ter muita oportunidade de mimar a seu petit chateau.

-Lembro um dos primeiros livros que me lia o vovô a respeito da Magia, acho que se chamava: "Uma história da magia", ali tinha um nome muito bonito. De modo que vou chamá-la… Hedwig.

-Hedwig… - sorriu e beijou a cabeça do menino. - Soa bonito, petit.

Harry suspirou e ligou seus verdes e incríveis olhos com os outros tão verdes como os seus.

-Vou estranhar-te muito, papi Lou. Sabe-lo, verdade?

-Por suposto que o sei, eu te vou estranhar bem mais. - abraçou-o com força. - E se todos esses magos começam a te incomodar por tua suposta fama só me manda uma nota com Hedwing e vou ir a esse colégio para ter umas quantas palavras com eles.

-Eu me anoto. - comentou Lestat, entrando à Sala junto com o resto dos vampiros que estavam na casa nesse dia.

-Conhecendo a Louis, acho que só com ele bastará. - bufou Armand.

Neville entrou junto com seus pais, com sua negra e verde coruja em um ombro.

-Que nome lhe vais pôr à tua, Nev? - quis saber Harry.

-Trevor.

-Trevor? - perguntaram ao unísono Harry e Lestat, franzindo o cenho.

-Sim, por quê? É um nome bonito. - sibilou o ruivo de olhos pardos.

-Dize-lo porque elegeste-o tu. - balbuciou Daniel, atraindo o corpinho de seu filho para abraçá-lo, Trevor voou pela janela para ir à árvore mais próxima do pátio. Lestat tinha prometido mandar a construir uma pequena corujal que estaria lista para quando os garotos voltassem para Natal.

-E tu estas enfurnado porque o nome que teu querias não saiu selecionado?

Os olhos de Lestat brilharam de repente, enquanto um sorriso malicioso formava-se em seus lábios. Khayman, quem tinha entrado nesse momento, justo para escutar a conversa e fazer essa pergunta, temeu-se o pior.

-Oh, por verdadeiro, Khay. Há algo que esqueci comentar e que te concernem.

-E isso seria…?- pediu Jesse, curiosa.

-Disse-lhes que me encontrei com verdadeiro… lobinho na loja de túnicas, verdade? Pois ele me disse algo muito interessante sobre nosso amigo…

Khayman empalideceu, olhando com horror ao satisfeito Príncipe travesso.

-Que pôde te ter dito esse licantropo? - grunhiu Santino.

Lestat sorriu como o gato que se tinha comido o canário, seus olhos brilhavam com malícia e uma de suas loiras sobrancelhas se levantou. Todo o conjunto de expressões obrigou ao estoico vampiro egípcio a se sentar e esperar sua sentença.

-Bem, resulta que esse mago, me disse que conhece a nosso amigo desde faz quase em um ano. - caras de surpresa, sobrancelhas levantadas. - E porquê será…? - pausa dramáticas. - Por nada mais e nada menos, que nosso Khay esta de noivo com um mago amigo de sua família.

Todos os olhos incrédulos se dirigiram ao moreno que desejava que a terra lhe engolisse. Esta não era uma atitude comum nele, se tinha suportado muitas das calamidades do mundo! Mas agora se sentia estranhamente envergonhado porque todos soubessem de sua relação com Roddy… eh… Rodolphus.

-É isso verdadeiro…?- sussurrou Santino com cara de ultraje e traição. Tinham prometido que depois da deserção de Lestat à solteira eles se iam manter em pé! E agora resulta que era noivo de um mago! Um mortal…!

-Bem… - se removeu incomodo em seu assento-… sim.

Silêncio sepulcral.

-O tio Khay tem noivo…? - a vozinha confundida de Harry sacou-os de sua estupefação. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e olhava a seu tio sem entender muito bem que justamente ele possa estar em casal.

-Oh, não, mon petit chateau… - disse Lestat em tom jocoso. - Tio Khay não tem noivo" ele já tem concubino… ou… marido? Porque segundo esse mago eles vivem juntos desde faz mais de meio ano.

-Oh…

-Que….?!- gritou Santino, fulminando ao vampiro maior com a mirada. - Treasonous…!- exclamou dantes de sair do Salão.

-Tsk, infantil. - estalou Armand com desdém.

-Treasonous…? Que é isso…? - perguntou Jesse confundida.

-Quis dizer traidor. - suspirou Khayman.

-Oh, bem nos esqueçamos desse tonto. - disse Daniel agitando uma mão. Sua mirada de jornalista curioso posou-se em Khayman. - Podes começar a falar, Khay. Queremos detalhes. - sorriu.

O vampiro moreno voltou a suspirar e dispôs-se a contar sua "História de amor" com Rodolphus Lestrange.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Anjos em Hogwarts**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**Nossa muita coisa aconteceu nesse capitulo que eu achei que nunca ia acabar hein... então como será essa historia de Khayman sendo "marido" de Rodolphus?**_

_**Obrigado pelos reviews anteriores... foram muitos!**_

_**Então ate breve!**_


	16. Anjos em Hogwarts

Capitulo 16: Anjos a Hogwarts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No dia tinha chegado, era 30 de agosto e, renuente, Louis de Lioncurt estava ajudando a seu pequeno a fazer seu baúl. Tinha que o admitir, se sentia algo traído ao ver a emoção em seu filho por saber que se ia a Hogwarts. Também não podia culpá-lo, todo o que tinha que ver com a magia emocionaria a qualquer… menos a ele, porque o separava de seu menino por quase em um ano.

-"Tira esta cara… vais fazer sentir mau a Harry."

Louis fulminó com a mirada a seu casal e seguiu dobrando as roupas do menino com movimentos furiosos.

Lestat sorriu negando com a cabeça e olhou em direção de seu filho, quem tampava seu baúl com seu pequeno corpo. Curioso acercou-se por detrás justo a tempo para ver um flash anaranjado ser escondido entre as túnicas.

-Kero…?- perguntou com um sorriso socarrona.

O pequeno tensó todo seu corpo e se volteó para olhar pai com o cenho franzido.

-Se… Por que?

-Não estás algo grande para levar teu peluche ao colégio?

-Mas Kero não é qualquer peluche!- exclamou enfadado- O é meu amigo!

-Tsk, admite-o… não pode dormir sem teu peluche.

Harry pôs má cara e sacou sua carta de vitória.

-Papi Lou! Papai me esta incomodando!

E, como sempre passa, Louis veio ao resgate.

-Deixa de molestar a nosso menino, Lestat. É bom que Harry ainda conserve coisas de seu niñez, para que não nos esqueça…- musitó, com uma voz estranha.

Harry e Lestat olharam-se entre eles inseguros de que fazer. De repente, uma briga pela iminente viagem de Kero tinha posto em estado melancólico ao moreno. O menino franziu seus lábios e acercou-se para abraçar a cintura de sua papi com forças.

-De que tens medo, papi?- murmurou- Eu sou teu filho e isso não se me vai a esquecer nunca. Quero-os aos dois e só vamos estar separados por uns meses. Virei para as festas… não é como se não nos voltássemos a ver…

Louis sentou-se na cama e sorriu a seu filho. Esta era uma conversa que se vinha repetindo seguido desde que a data da partida, 1 de setembro, se acercava. Os medos de Louis aumentavam ao pensar que, estando separados, seu filho pudesse mudar ou que os magos o convencessem de que viver com vampiros não era o melhor, entre outras coisas.

Mas ali estava seu pequeno, demonstrando com esse sorriso que estava sendo tonto ao pensar que alguém poderia lhe roubar o amor de seu filho. De um menino que ele mesmo tinha criado e que tinha um coração de ouro.

-Eu sê meu petit chat… eu o sei.- murmurou atraindo a Harry para compartilhar outro abraço.

Lestat pôs os olhos em alvo ao ver tanto melodrama. Murmurando sobre vampiros inseguros e meninos manipuladores, voltou à tarefa de conseguir os livros de Harry para pô-los no baúl.

Era a manhã do 1 de setembro e Louis pensava que se lhe vinha o mundo em cima. Não tinha podido colar o olho em toda a noite e sentia seu coração agrietarse. Nem sequer tinha ter# vontade de sair a caçar ou alimentar com a copa cheia de sangue que seu casal lhe tinha oferecido uma vez que esteve em casa. Sabia que estava actuando como um idiota, mas não podia o evitar. Separar-se de Harry era ainda mais doloroso do que se tinha imaginado em um princípio. Ademais, tinha uma má sensação ao respecto…

-Já é hora dos ir acordar…

-Não desejo o fazer.

Lestat beijo o ombro nu de seu casal e apertou o abraço que tinha sobre a figura fina de sua amour. Sorriu de lado ao sentir o suspiro lastimero proveniente do outro corpo. Todos estes anos esteve tratando de entender que era isso que unia tanto a Harry e Louis, mas nunca pôde o calcular. Era incrível como um simples cozido do menino poderia romper todas as defesas de seu casal, ou uma mirada furiosa poderia fazer que Louis se desfizesse em lágrimas.

Poderia ser isto um vinculo mãe-filho apesar de que não levassem o mesmo sangue? Como era possível que ambos se tenham unido tanto a esse pequeno demônio? Tanto de modo que poderia ter a seus pés cone sozinho chasquear um dedo…? Ele também estava triste pela iminente partida, só que não andava como alma em pena por toda a casa como o faziam Louis e Daniel. Estava seguro que Armand actuava da mesma forma que ele.

-Ainda que, não acho que custo, com o emocionados que estavam já devem ter acordado sozinhos.- murmurou. Era normal para Harry, sendo um menino tão hiperactivo, que a ansiedade por conhecer algo novo não o deixasse dormir.

-Papais, levantem-se já!- Para demonstrar os pensamentos do loiro, um demônio de olhos verdes, seguido por um cão que parecia tão excitado como seu dono, entraram à habitação e saltaram à cama.- Têm que me preparar o café da manhã! Não quero chegar tarde à estação!

-Harry… são mal as 7, o comboio sai às 11.- masculló Lestat.

-Sê isso!- exclamou, ajoelhando na cama e recostándose sobre Louis, que o recebia com os braços abertos.- Mas… é que… não posso dormir e tenho fome.

-Te prepararei algo, mon petit chat.- disse Louis levantando da cama para dirigir ao banho.- Espera enquanto preparo-me.

-O papi parece triste…- comentou Harry quando a porta do banho se fechou.

-Sabes que ele é especial com respectó a ti.- murmurou Lestat, incorporando na cama e lançando um fulgor de morte ao cão que estava mordisqueando seus dedos do pé através da sábana.- Acho que nunca se fará à ideia de que te vais por tanto tempo…

Harry franziu o cenho, agarrando com força as longas orelhas que saíam de sua cabeça. O ainda gozava de usar esses ridículos pijamas com forma de animais. Atualmente, vestia um traje completo que assemelhava um coelho branco.

-Tu o vais consolar quando eu me vá, verdade?

-Oh, se…- murmurou com um sorriso pervertido.

-Não me referia a isso!- gruñó Harry, algo ruborizado, fulminando a seu pai com a mirada- Me refiro a que farás o possível para que não me estranhe tanto…

-Claro, manterei sua cabeça ocupada em outras coisas.

-Papai!- exclamou indignado, lançando uma almohada ao rosto do loiro.

-Ey!- Lestat gruñó e atraiu a Harry para começar uma batalha de cócegas. Riram por uns minutos, até que o menino pediu misericordia. Enquanto recuperavam sua respiração, o vampiro sorriu carinhoso e esfrego a cabeça do menino.- Ambos te vamos estranhar, filho. Mas juro-te que papi Lou o sobrellevará bem, é sozinho que tem medo de que te suceda algo estando tão longe…

-Eu posso me cuidar solito e Nev estará comigo…

-Sei-o, mas sabes como é papi Lou, todo sobreprotector e mamãe gallina.

Harry sorriu e assentiu.

-Encarrego-to muito.

-Confia em mim.

Dentro do banho, Louis não pôde evitar sorrir de lado.

Khayman fez uma careta enquanto Camila acercou-se com cautela a ele, escudriñándolo com seus olhos cinzas alarmantes.

-Teu és o novo do tio?

-Se, Camila, sou seu casal.

-Mas…- ela entrecerró os olhos enquanto fazia caretas- Tu não és como nós…

Os olhos do vampiro abriram-se um pouco, denotando sua surpresa ante a suspicacia da menina de dois anos. Seriam alguns sentidos de licántropo que ela teria o que fizeram que o notasse…?

-Camila, teu pai está-te buscando.- ela sorriu a seu tio e correu fora do quarto.- Que passa?- perguntou a seu casal, enquanto abraçava-o.

-Nada… só charlábamos.

Enarcó uma sobrancelha ao escutar isso. Seu amor charlando com uma menina de dois anos? Isso lhe trouxe uma qüestão que faz muito queria tocar com seu noivo. Girou-se para encará-lo e o vampiro franziu o cenho ante os olhos brillosos de seu amor.

-Ela é formosa, verdade…?- começou- Não posso achar que Remus já vá por sua terceira gravidez… o invejo tanto.- Os alarmes começaram a prender na cabeça de Khayman.- Gostaria de ter um próprio. Com Bellatrix sabia que não poderia ter algum… eu queria viver a experiência por mim mesmo… e…

-Que estás tratando de me dizer…?

Rodolphus mordeu seu lábio inferior e evitou olhar seus olhos. Se era possível, o vampiro aterrorizou-se ainda mais, essa atitude a sabia de cor, era quando tratava do convencer de algo. Era bem sabido para o mago que essa atitude desabrigada derrubava todas suas forças e o tinha como vil cão disposto a suas ordens. Ainda que, às vezes não sabia se o fazia a propósito ou não.

-Quero que tenhamos um bebê.

Ali estava, sem anestesia e sem dar-lhes voltas ao assunto, para que seu cérebro se detivesse e sua respiração se cortasse (não que ele respirasse após tudo, porque estava seguro de que já estaria hiperventilando de não ser o caso). Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-Por que me pedes isso…?- susurró- Sabes que com minha condição eu não posso…

-Estive pensando em isso…- murmurou agachando a mirada, adotando uma pose de sumisión. Khayman sentia derretirse.- Acho que poderemos encontrar a solução… atualmente há muitas pociones e/ou feitiços que podem ajudar a um vampiro a ter descendencia. Estive lendo muitos livros e, sendo eu um mago, há muitas possibilidades de que possa conceber a nosso filho. Só que…- levantou seus olhos celestes brillosos e fez um encantador mohín com a boca.- tens que estar disposto a que te façam algumas provas…

Khayman suspirou e atraiu a seu amante para estrecharlo em um abraço. Como se negar a essa carita…? Seu amor tinha sido em verdade um sanguinario Mortífago…? E a ele que lhe passava que estava tão macio ultimamente?

-Dá-me um tempo para pensá-lo.

-Tios! Já estamos prontos para ir à estação!- gritou um entusiástico Lucas, entrando à Sala onde eles falavam.

-Vê, Rodolphus, eu te espero na Biblioteca.

-Ok, amo-te.- depois de um beijo, Lestrange buscou à família Malfoy para ir despedir à estação ao pequeno Draco. Ao qual lhe tinha um grande cariño, porque, dantes de que chegasse Remus à vida de Lucius, ele e Severus tinham ajudado ao criar.

Mansão dos vampiros.

Esta cena fazia-se-lhe conhecida a Lestat, tanto seu esposo (N/A: Eles estão casados?) como Daniel abraçavam aos meninos como se fosse que jamais os voltariam a ver. Por outro lado, Armand parecia pronto para gritar e jalarse os cabelos, ao igual que ele.

-Vão chegar tarde, sabem?- murmurou o ruivo de mau leite.

-São mal as dez, Armand.- lhe gruñó seu casal.

O vampiro de olhos pardos pôs os olhos em alvo e acercou-se para separar a seu filho e casal. Agachou-se até ficar à altura dos olhos castaños do menino que tinha o controle de suas vidas de uma estranha maneira.

-Cuida-te muito, Neville. Faz-me orgulhoso estudando muito e ser o primeiro de tua classe.- sorriu dantes de dar um abraço rápido ao menino. O não era muito de demonstrar suas emoções, não ao menos como seu amor que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Claro, papi. Serei o melhor da classe.- admitiu inchando seu peito de orgulho.

-Isso espero.- murmurou Marius, depois dos pais aprensivos, dando-lhe um sorriso amável a ambos meninos.

-Tenho que me ir já, papi Lou.- Harry gemeu dentro do abraço machacante de seu papi.

-Sei-o, sei-o amor.- murmurou, separando do menino, olhando-o com amor.- Promete-me que te cuidasses e portasses bem. Se vês que corres perigo chama a algum adulto e te afasta em seguida.- Harry assentiu ferventemente, dando-lhe um sorriso a seu papi. (N/A: tsk, se soubesse)

-Ok, estamos-nos indo.- disse Lestat tomando aos dois meninos da mão e arrastá-los dantes de que Daniel e sua amour fizessem outra cena.

Estação King Cross.

-Plataforma nove e três quarto…?- perguntou Neville dando-lhe uma mirada a seu tio, como se estivesse louco.

-Ainda que não o creias… estes magos se complicam tanto a vida.- suspirou.

-Mas como o encontramos…?

-Segundo disse-me o velho louco, temos que atravessar uma parede…- murmurou. Usando sua vista vampirice, pôde ver como uma grande quantidade de ruivos atravessavam a ditosa parede que se encontrava entre a plataforma nove e dez.- Acho que já o encontrei, me seguam rapazs.

Caminharam até a parede localizada entre ambos plataformas e olharam com escepticismo ao maior. Lestat rodou os olhos.

-Eu vou primeiro.- masculló, empurrando o carrito de Harry.

Ante os olhos incrédulos de ambos, o vampiro loiro despareció depois da parede. Olharam-se entre eles e encolheram. Começaram a andar com os olhos fechados, confiados em que não se estrellarían nem nada. Após tudo, tinham visto a Lestat fazer o mesmo. Quando se atreveram a abrir os olhos novamente. O vampiro esperava-os com uma careta sarcástica nos lábios. Depois dele tinha uma locomotora de vapor, de cor escarlata, que esperava na plataforma cheia de gente. Um rótulo dizia: "Expresso de Hogwarts, 11hs".

Harry olhou para atrás e viu uma arcada de ferro onde devia estar a bilheteria, com as palavras: "Plataforma Nove e Três Quarto."

-Incrível.- murmurou e sorriu a seu primo.

-Bom mocosos, vingam para que lhes busquemos um lugar.- disse Lestat alegre, porque outra vez estava recebendo a atenção de todas as senhoras, señoritas e alguns homens do lugar. Até lhe guiñó a um rapaz com a divisa de Prefecto que se ruborizó e desviou a mirada.

Entraram ao comboio, não dantes de que Lestat visse ao licántropo com o que se encontrasse na loja de túnicas. Reconheceu-o com um cabeceo e pôde ver ao loiro junto a ele que o olhava com os olhos entrecerrados e afianzó seu agarre sobre a cintura larga do castaño. O homem grávido só rodou os olhos e lhe murmurou algo ao moreno que estava junto a ele. Em seguida esse homem girou-se e olhou-o com seus olhos celestes surpreendidos.

Lioncurt entrecerró os olhos, estudando ao mortal. Quando a realidade chascó em sua cabeça, sorriu e lhe deu outro cabeceo ao desconhecido. De modo que este é o Rodolphus de Khayman…, pensou, dantes de terminar de entrar ao comboio.

Encontraram um vagão vazio quase ao final e o loiro príncipe ajudou aos meninos a acomodar-se. Pôde ver a careta aprensiva em seu filho e sorriu.

-Tudo vai estar bem, petit.- murmurou dantes de besar sua cabeça e acomodar o cabelo semi-longo de Harry, para que tampasse seu cicatriz.- Esperamos tua carta com Hedwig para dizer-nos em que Casa ficaste, Está bem?

-Se, papai.- abraçou-o- Vemos-nos em Navidad.

-Vemos-nos. Adeus, meus petits.

-Até depois, tio.

Depois dessa despedida o comboio começou a pitar para chamar aos rezagados. Pela janela, os meninos puderam ver à família com a que se encontrassem na loja de túnicas. O menino chamado Lucas chorava desconsoladamente enquanto abraçava a seu irmão maior e agitava a cabeça negando separar-se dele, apesar dos esforços que fazia o que supuseram era o pai dos meninos, porque era tão loiro como todos eles e tinha as mesmas características faciais.

-Tenho que me ir, Lucas.- disse Draco, sem a voz irritada que costumava usar para com sua hermanito. A verdade, estava comovido já que, após tanto incomodá-lo com que lhe alegrava sua partida, agora seu pequeno irmão se negava ao deixar ir.

-Vou estranhar-te um montão, Drakito.- sollozó aceitando ao fim que Lucius o separa do outro rapaz.

-Todos o vamos estranhar.- disse Remus acercando-se para abraçar ao loiro e besar sua bochecha.- Porta-te bem.

-Claro, papai.- sorriu de maneira arrogante, dantes de tomar seu baúl.- Vemos-nos em Navidad.

O comboio ao fim começou a mover-se e os meninos começaram a falar entre eles excitadamente, até que a porta se abriu, deixando passo a um rapaz ruivo que tinha uma mancha negra no nariz.

-Olá, há alguém sentado ali?- assinalou o assento ao lado de Harry.- Todos os demais vagões estão cheios.

-Seguro, podes sentar-te.- disse Neville, com um sorriso. Seus pais tinham-lhes dito que buscassem de se fazer amigos e que não lha passassem o tempo todo o um com o outro.- Como te chamas?

-Eh, Rum… Rum Weasley.

-Rum…?- perguntou Harry, com o cenho franzido.

O ruivo se ruborizó um pouco.

-Em realidade é Ronald, mas prefiro que me digam Rum.- sorriu tímido- E vocês?

-Ali estão!- exclamou alguém desde a porta. Um aposto loiro cenizo, de olhos azuis olhava-os exasperado.- Pensei que já não chegavam!

-Nossos pais estava algo melancólicos, Anthony.- disse Neville, com um sorriso. Eles tinham deixado sua relação faz três meses, ficando somente como amigos.

-Tsk, imagino-me.- entrou ao lugar acompanhado de um rapaz castaño de olhos pardos que sorria coqueto.- Este é meu vizinho, Blaise Zabini. Eles são…- os olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.- Como os apresento…?

-A que te referes?

-Bem… me refiro a seus apellidos. A seus verdadeiros apellidos.

-Oh…- olharam-se entre eles.- Suponho que deveríamos usar os que são conhecidos para os magos.

Rum e Blaise olhavam confundidos o intercâmbio de palavras.

-Ok,- disse Anthony, entrando ao vagão.- Blaise, este é Neville Longbottom… meu ex.- sorriu- E este é seu primo, Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter!- jadearon o ruivo e o castaño e em seguida subiram a mirada para ver a cicatriz em forma de raio, semi tampada pelos cabelos do menino.

-Sip, mas prefiro ser chamado Lioncurt, que é meu apellido de adoção…

-E eu Molloy.

-Adoção…?

Os garotos suspiraram e puseram-se a fazer um breve resumem de como foi sua vida dantes de que soubessem que eram magos.

-Então… seus pais adotivos são muggles?- quis saber Rum.

-Eh… não do tudo.- murmurou Harry, olhando com aprensión a seu primo. Deveriam dizer-lhe que seus pais eram vampiros? Reagiriam bem a isso?

Sua resposta foi salvada quando uma rapariga castaña entrou ao compartimento.

-Oh, desculpem mas, não têm visto a um sapo por aqui? Um garoto de segundo ano perdeu-o e pediu-me que o ajudasse ao buscar.

Os garotos negaram com a cabeça.

-Podes fazer um feitiço de rastreo.- sugeriu Neville.

-Podes fazer isso?- perguntou a menina emocionada- Eu provei uns poucos singelos, só para praticar, e funcionaram, mas não conheço o que me dizes. Ninguém em minha família é mago, foi toda uma surpresa quando recebi minha carta, mas também estava muito contente, por suposto, já que esta é a melhor escola de magia, pelo que sei. Já me aprendi todos os livros de cor, desde depois, espero que isso seja suficiente... Eu sou Hermione Granger. E vocês…?

Anthony bufó, olhando mau à menina que falava tão rapidamente, era por isso que a tão curta idade ele se deu conta de que era gay. Que fastidiosas eram as raparigas!

-Sou Anthony Goldstein, esses são meus amigos, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter e…- olhou ao ruivo.

-Rum Weasley.

-És realmente Harry Potter?- perguntou ela, sem prestar atenção ao resto.- Sei-o tudo sobre ti, por suposto, consegui uns poucos livros extra para me preparar mais e tu figuras em História da magia moderna, Defesa contra as Artes Escuras e Grandes eventos mágicos do século XX.

-Se…? Wow…- sorriu petulante, uma careta muito parecida à que costuma fazer seu pai Lestat.

-Não te creias a grande coisa.- gruñó Neville.

-Verdadeiro, Nev.- disse Anthony e depois olhou à menina- E estávamos tendo uma conversa importante.

-E não temos visto ao sapo, de modo que podes te retirar.- disse Rum, com o cenho franzido.

Ela lhes lançou uma mirada de fúria dantes de sair do vagão, fechando a porta de um portazo.

-Meninas.- murmurou escuro o loiro, ocasionando um riso com o resto.

A viagem seguiu com uma conversa animada entre os novos conhecidos, até que a porta se voltou a abrir, deixando ver ao garoto Malfoy, seguido de dois… gorilas?

-Aqui estás, Blaise.- siseó e seus olhos se angostaron ao ver quem estava a seu lado.- Goldstein…- gruñó.

-Olá, Malfoy.- saudou mandando-lhe também um grande fulgor.

Blaise pôs os olhos em alvo, enquanto os outros se fulminaron com a mirada. Vivendo todos no mesmo complexo onde se localizavam suas mansões, todos eles tinham sido amigos, os melhores amigos. Todo isso terminou quando os pais de Anthony decidiram inscrever na escola muggle e Draco, sendo ensinado secretamente por seu pai a desdenhar todo o que tivesse que ver com seres não mágicos, decidiu cortar toda relação com o outro garoto loiro. Uma atitude bastante infantil, a opinião de Blaise, mas não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer quando o loiro platino se punha nesse plano terco.

-Vamos, Blaise, estamos-te esperando em nosso vagão.

-Está bem, me despeço de meus novos amigos e vou.- disse renuente.

Foi ali onde Draco viu ao resto dos presentes e não pôde evitar ruborizarse ao ver a Harry e Neville. Ali estavam os dois meninos que tinham presenciado a atitude bochornosa de seu irmão! E de passagem a sua! ARG!

-Bem, te esperamos lá.- gruñó, dantes de sair.

Quando ao fim chegaram ao lugar e baixaram do comboio, Harry e Neville viram ao homem mais enorme que jamais tivessem conhecido dantes.

-Oh, Harry?- perguntou o homem com uma estranha emoção. O moreno assentiu incomodo.- Um gosto conhecer-te. Sou Rubeus Hagrid, o guardabosque de Hogwarts e vou guiá-los até os botes.

Caminharam por um caminho longo até que ao fim puderam ter a vista incrível do que ia ser seu colégio por esse ano e os seguintes. Subiram a um bote eles quatro, enquanto seu nervosismo aumentava.

-Olha Harry… é melhor do que nos descreviam os livros que nos lia o Lelo.- murmurou Neville.

Quando ao fim chegaram se dirigiram a umas amplas portas às quais o senhor Hagrid chamou três vezes. Ali esperava-os uma bruxa de mirada severa quem apresentou-se a se mesma como Minerva McGonagall, quem lhes fez um breve resumem do que eram as Casas e a cerimônia de seleção.

-Estou nervoso, Nev.

-Não sejas tonto, o lelo disse que não era mais que um sombrero que te punhas na cabeça e já está.

-Realmente?- perguntou Rum.- Meu irmão disse-me que era uma prova muito dolorosa.- gruñó.- Sabia que era um broma…

Passaram alguns minutos e Neville teve que atalhar a Harry para que não se desmaiasse ao ver ao fantasma que os saudava, ainda que ele não estava muito bem também não. Tiveram que agüentar os risos de Rum e Anthony por suas reações.

Cedo entraram ao Grande Salão que estava cheio dos alunos de cursos superiores, sentados em quatro mesas diferentes. Ali, em frente a tudo, estava o sombrero do que lhes tinha falado Marius, ainda que não sabiam muito bem como funcionava o assunto. Coisa que se resolveu quando o trapo começou a falar. Ao terminar a canção, a professora McGonagall começou a chamar aos jovens e o sombrero era quem decidia a que Casa pertenceriam.

-Goldstein, Anthony!

-Vemos-nos, garotos.- disse o loiro, caminhando a passo decidido até o taburete. O sombrero não demorou em colocar na Casa das cores azuis e prata.

Em seguida Hermione Granger foi selecionada para Gryffindor, fazendo a Rum rosnar. A primeira surpresa fez-se presente quando o nome de Neville foi chamado.

-Longbottom, Neville!

Vários susurros puderam escutar-se, já que, como todos sabiam, era um mistério qual tinha sido seu paradeiro depois de que seus pais fossem assassinados pelos seguidores de Quem-tu-sabes.

-"Mmmhhh… pressinto muita astúcia nesta cabeça, mas não a suficiente para ser uma serpente. Há bondade e fidelidade acérrima para teus seres queridos, no entanto… o valor e o amor pelos livros é o que mais se destaca em tua personalidade, Senhor Longbottom…"

-"É Molloy…"

-"Oh, se…"- o sombrero rio- "Perguntou-me que casa será melhor para ti… Vejo que queres permanecer com tua família, mas que também queres fazer orgulhoso ao homem que se tomo tanto trabalho em te ensinar todo o que sabes… Se, acho que a casa perfeita para ti é…" RAVENCLAW!

Neville sorriu, tirando-se o sombrero e caminhou até sentar-se junto a um sonriente Anthony. Harry gruñó.

-Sabia-o.- murmurou com os olhos entrecerrados.- É um come livros como o lelo. Treasonous…

Alguns mais passaram até que foi o turno de Harry.

-Potter, Harry!

Um silêncio sepulcral instalou-se no Grande Comedor, mas Harry ainda seguia mascullando sobre a traição de sua primo. Era evidente que ele não ia ir a Ravenclaw nem ainda que chantajeara ao sombrero, estudar simplesmente não era o seu.

-Estão-te chamando, colega.- susurró Rum a seu ouvido.

-Eh…?

-Senhor Potter, se faz o favor.- pediu McGonagall, irritada.

-Desculpe…- farfulló dantes de caminhar ao taburete. Não era sua culpa que não estivesse acostumado a esse apellido! O era Lioncurt, pelo motivo de Deus! E para seu horror, o estupido sombrero quis mandá-lo a Slytherin. Todo isso era culpa de seu papi Let! Mas não, o não ia ir à casa do estúpido que lhe fez essa cicatriz horrorosa! Suspirou aliviado quando o sombrero gritou: GRYFFINDOR!

Sorriu e levantou os polegares a seu primo dantes de dirigir a sua mesa. Neville sorriu-lhe e gesticuló para que se encontrassem na entrada, dantes de se ir a dormir.

O diretor começou com um alegre discurso e Harry sorriu-lhe quando ligaram miradas, ainda se lembrava daquela vez quando o conheceram e ele lhe presenteou caramelos de limão, desde então ele e Neville se tinham voltado adictos a esse doce, muito ao desgosto de seus pais.

Junto a ele tinha um professor que tinha uma cara amargurada e pálida, cabelo negro grasiento e nariz ganchuda. A seu lado estava o professor Quirrell, mas esse homem tudo de negro foi quem lhe chamou a atenção. Era ele o pocionista do que lhe tinha falado seu avô? Seguiu-o olhando e, quando ligaram miradas, uma punzada de dor agudo golpeou a cicatriz de sua frente.

Continuará…


End file.
